Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Několik vražd. Vychytralý neznámý. A Hotch a Reid, kteří jsou pro jeho dopadení ochotní udělat cokoli. Včetně práce v utajení. Upozornění: slash
1. Chapter 1

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 1**

„Jo, já tomu rozumím, Rossi," namítl Reid defenzivně. Jeho hlas zněl téměř dotčeně, když pochopil, že starší kolega naznačuje opak. Jak si mohl Rossi myslet, že by nepochopil něco _tak_ banálního? Potřásl nesouhlasně hlavou.

Rossi beze slova povytáhl obočí.

„Vážně!" dodal okamžitě, když zaregistroval nedůvěřivé pohledy ostatních.

Zamračil se a protočil otráveně oči. Nelhal. Chápal, _opravdu_ chápal, proč je toho třeba. Protože _celý_ tenhle případ byl nanic.

Předně, oni by tady vlastně vůbec neměli být. Ne v Torontu. Neměli přece v Kanadě co dělat, neměli tady pravomoci, rozhodně ne dost na to, aby tady mohli vyšetřovat sérii vražd.

Ale byli tady, protože si je vyžádala přímo kanadská jízdní policie.

Měl vědět hned, když jim šéf místní policejní jednotky zavolal s žádostí o pomoc, že tento případ rozhodně nebude tak jednoduchý, jak to zpočátku vypadalo. Ale oni věřili, že to vyřeší, nejpozději za pár dnů, nejlépe ještě předtím, než zemře někdo další. Jenže se jim to vůbec nedařilo.

Popravdě řečeno, v Torontu měli problém, pořádný problém. Už celé týdny nacházeli policisté po celém Torontu mrtvé muže – celkem se už jednalo o pět párů – a ačkoli se neúnavně (a obětavě, pokud uvážil, kolik času kvůli tomu policisté trávili v práci přesčas) snažili pachatele odhalit a najít, nešlo to. Nedařilo se jim zjistit nic, co by je navedlo k podezřelému, dokonce zatím nenašli nic (tedy kromě skutečnosti, že všechny oběti byly gayové) co by je spojovalo. Dva páry byly přímo z Toronta, jeden se sem přistěhoval teprve před pár měsíci, čtvrtý z párů tady byl na výletě. Poslední pár byli Američané, jeden z mužů původem z Nevady, druhý z Ohia. Proto je zavolali.

A oni okamžitě přijeli, připravení udělat to nejlepší, co bylo v jejich silách, aby pomohli. Ovšem ani jejich pomoc, ani profil, který vytvořili, v pátrání nijak nepomohl.

Takže ano, skutečně chápal, proč je potřeba mít u tohoto případu někoho v utajení, dva schopné agenty, kteří by snad vylákali neznámého na povrch, ať už to byl kdokoli a skrýval se kdekoli.

Jediné, co nechápal, bylo, proč to musí ze všech těch agentů a policistů být zrovna on.

„Ale proč já?"

Oči měl rozevřené doširoka, vyplašené a nechápavé, každý, kdo se mu do nich podíval, mohl okamžitě poznat, jak strašně moc je nejistý, jak moc je tím, co by měl udělat – co se očekávalo, že udělá – zmatený.

„To je přece jasné, ne?" prohlásil Morgan s náznaky tlumeného smíchu a chvíli se na něj tiše díval, než pobaveně, se škádlivým zamrkáním dodal: „Jsi z nás nejhezčí!"

Reid se zamračil a rychle uhnul pohledem, aby se nemusel dívat Morganovi do tváře.

„Morgane!" zasyčel Rossi káravě, ale v očích mu svítilo pobavení.

Morgan jeho výtku ignoroval a stále se smál.

„No tak, Spenci, neposlouchej ho," poradila Reidovi JJ, na tváři jemný úsměv. Stejně jemný byl i její hlas, konejšivý, jako by se pokoušela utěšit dítě, které právě propadlo smutku. Jako by se pokoušela utěšit třeba Henryho. „On jenom žárlí. Ví totiž, že jemu by nikdo neuvěřil, že randí s Hotchem."

„Jo, to je přesně to, co mě trápí," zamumlal Morgan se smíchem, ale trochu zvážněl, když po něm Hotch střelil pohledem. Zvedl ruce obranně před sebe. „Nic proti, Hotchi."

Hotch neodpověděl, jen zvedl obočí, pak se soustředěně zahleděl zpátky do jedné ze složek k případu, předstíraje, že další rozhovor v místnosti neposlouchá.

„S Ho-Hotchem?" zakoktal se Reid a kradmo se po nadřízeném podíval. „Ten druhý má být _Hotch_?" ptal se polohlasem, zpanikařeně. Zbledl.

„Ano," potvrdil Rossi.

„Proč já s Hotchem?" zeptal se důrazně Reid a upřel na JJ velké, hnědé, _vyděšené_ oči. Vypadalo to spíše, jakoby žádal záchranu, ne odpověď.

JJ se pousmála. „Vy dva nejlépe odpovídáte viktimologii," připomněla mu měkce. „Nevíme toho sice o obětech moc, ale vy dva se jim nejvíce podobáte, alespoň pokud můžeme soudit. A taky budete nejvíce uvěřitelní."

Reid zvedl obočí, tvářil se nechápavě. „Co? Jak to myslíš –"

Hotch konečně zvedl hlavu od lejster a podíval se upřeně na svého mladšího kolegu. Tvářil se úplně klidně, skoro chladně. „Reide, je to jen případ," řekl mu pevně a protočil oči. „Nic to přece není. Jen se na pár dní zašijeme v Torontu a občas si vyjdeme na oběd nebo na večeři, aby nás bylo trochu vidět. Toť vše." Vyčkávavě se na něj díval, obličej bez výrazu, jako z kamene.

Reid svěsil ramena a nespokojeně, téměř ublíženě se mračil. Nelíbilo se mu to, vážně se mu to nelíbilo. Nechtělo se mu dělat tajného, nechtělo se mu zůstat v nějakém bytě uprostřed Toronta. Nechtělo se mu zůstávat uvězněný v jednom bytě s Hotchem – s kýmkoli – a přijít o své soukromí. Nechtělo se mu předstírat, že je v jakémkoli _romantickém_ vztahu s Hotchem. Ne, v žádném případě do toho neměl v plánu jít. Jenže ti muži byli přece v nebezpečí…

„Tak co, uděláš to?" zeptal se ho Hotch, pohled pevně zakotvený na jeho obličeji.

Reid si odhrnul vlasy za ucho, než se konečně odvážil rozechvěle zvednout hlavu a podívat se na něj. „A mám na vybranou?"

Hotch nečekaně nadzvedl jeden koutek úst, vypadalo to skoro jako úsměv. „No…" zaváhal, „vlastně ne," usoudil nakonec.

Morgan se opět rozesmál.

xXx

Reid s Hotchem stáli na chodbě jednoho z věžáků kousek od centra Toronta, přímo přede dveřmi jejich nového, _společného_ bytu.

Reid nervózně přešlapoval, přes rameno cestovní tašku o něco větší než byla ta, kterou si s sebou obvykle na případy bral, zatímcose Hotch mlčky přehraboval v bočních kapsách své tašky a hledal klíč.

Mladík se cítil nejistě. „Hotchi…"

„Aarone," opravil ho Hotch okamžitě, aniž se na něj jen podíval. Němě zajásal, když konečně našel klíč.

Reid zmateně zamrkal. „Co?"

Hotch se k němu otočil. „Oprav mě, jestli se pletu, ale podle mě nám nikdo neuvěří, že spolu žijeme, když si budeme říkat příjmením, _Spencere_," prohlásil stejným tónem, jako kdyby mluvil o počasí.

Reid na něj zíral. Opravdu mu Hotch právě teď řekl jménem? Nepřeslechl se jen?

Hotch odemkl a otevřel dveře. „Tak pojď," zamumlal Hotch jemně a galantně o krok ustoupil, aby mohl Reid projít dovnitř první. Reid mírně zaváhal, ale pak se zhluboka nadechl a odhodlaně překročil práh, předem se obávaje, co ho za ním asi čeká.

Hotch vstoupil do bytu hned po něm a zavřel za nimi dveře. „Pak ti dám druhé klíče, někde bych je měl mít," slíbil mu a položil svou tašku na podlahu v předsíni.

„Jasně," přikývl Reid pomalu a zvědavě se rozhlížel okolo sebe.

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Vypadá to tady docela dobře," ohodnotil Hotch jejich nový byt, když se kolem sebe rozhlédl. „Garciová?"

„To by vysvětlovalo ty růžové polštářky na pohovce," utrousil Reid. „Ale jinak to není špatné," uznal po chvíli neochotně.

Byla to pravda. Byt byl příjemný, plný světla, dobře vybavený a útulný, přestože byl malý, nic víc než předsíň, obývací pokoj, koupelna, kuchyň a ložnice. _Jedna_ ložnice.

Reid svěsil hlavu a zkroušeně si povzdychl.

Hotch se pousmál, v očích mu hrály pobavené, škádlivé ohníčky. „Vítej doma, zlato."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 2**

Hotch seděl pohodlně rozvalený na pohovce v obývacím pokoji, horní knoflíček košile rozepnutý, rukávy vyhrnuté k loktům, červená kravata visela zplihle na opěradle vedle něj. Jednou rukou si tiskl k uchu mobil.

„Taky mi chybíš, Jacku," zamumlal do telefonu, hlas mu přetékal hřejivou otcovskou láskou.

Reida, který právě vyšel z koupelny oblečený pouze v pyžamu, jež bylo až příliš veliké na jeho hubenou postavu, a v ruce držící ručník, kterým si pečlivě třel vlasy ještě mokré ze sprchy, ten pohled na uvolněného (dobře, možná nebyl doopravdy uvolněný, ale rozhodně nebyl sešněrovaný ve škrtící kravatě) Hotche vyvedl z míry natolik, že se jen ramenem opřel o futro dveří koupelny a zůstal se na něj dívat.

Bylo zvláštní vidět Hotche takhle… jemného, skoro zranitelného, omlouvajícího se svému synovi mezi řádky za to, že nemůže být s ním, a to opět z toho samého důvodu jako pokaždé. Kvůli práci.

„Budeš se bavit, uvidíš," slíbil Hotch synovi. „Strýc Kevin a teta Penelope říkali, že tě vezmou do zoo, co ty na to?" Hotch zvedl hlavu a podíval se přímo na Reida, jakoby celou dobu věděl, že tam je. Beze slova na něj kývl, nezdálo se, že by mu jeho přítomnost, nebo to, že naslouchá jeho rozhovoru se synem, vadila.

„Neboj, Jacku, budu doma dřív, než se naděješ, slibuju. Mám tě rád, kamaráde," řekl mu, na tváři měkký úsměv. Pak zavěsil a pomalým pohybem odložil mobil na konferenční stolek.

Reid pohodil hlavou směrem k telefonu. „Jack je v pořádku?" zeptal se.

„Je u Jessiky." Hotch se opřel do měkkého opěradla pohovky a rukama si unaveně protřel oči. Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Nesnáším, když mu musím lhát," řekl potom tiše, pohled upřený na mladého kolegu. „Nebo když od něj musím odjíždět."

Reid chápavě přikývl.

Hotch se na něj chvíli nepřítomně díval, než uhnul pohledem, vstal z pohovky a nepřítomně sebral z vrchu svého cestovního vaku obyčejné bílé tričko. „Půjdu si dát sprchu," zamumlal.

„Jasně," odpověděl Reid a uhnul ze dveří koupelny. Chtělo se mu spát, byl unavený, příliš unavený na to, aby na něj čekal, proto pomalu otevřel dveře ložnice a téměř v obavách nakoukl dovnitř místnosti. S úlevou zjistil, že si Garciová naštěstí zachovala poslední zbytky soudnosti a přestože byla v ložnici jenom jedna postel – i když se skutečně velkorysými rozměry – nijak moc to nevadilo, protože na druhé straně místnosti byla téměř stejně tak široká rozkládací pohovka, která byla už od pohledu dostatečně pohodlná na to, aby se na ní dalo docela dobře vyspat.

Pokrčil rameny a z jisté úcty a ohleduplnosti ke staršímu kolegovi se rozhodl pro pohovku. Vyklonil se ze dveří. „Můžeš si vzít postel, Hotchi," zavolal.

Hotch neodpověděl, možná ho přes zvuk tekoucí vody neslyšel.

Než Hotch vyšel z koupelny a vešel do ložnice, Reid už spal, stočený do těsného klubíčka na obrovské pohovce, a tak si nevšiml, že se Hotch při pohledu na něj mírně usmál, načež vzal z postele jednu z teplých dek a pečlivě jí Reida přikryl předtím, než se sám uložil ke spánku.

xXx

Druhého dne už se – k Reidově velké nelibosti – schovávat nemohli. To věděl od chvíle, kdy mu Hotch během snídaně a pořádné ranní kávy věnoval dlouhý, němý, zamyšlený pohled.

Reid nic neřekl, pohled upřený do hrnku, snaživě předstíral, že si jeho pohledu nevšiml. Přesto se však mimovolně, nepřítomně zamračil. Samozřejmě, logicky zcela rozuměl tomu, proč je třeba, aby se dnes vydali do města a vystavili se trochu zvědavému pohledu veřejnosti, když už to neudělali včera. Ano, logicky to věděl. Ale emocionálně? To už bylo něco jiného.

Nechtělo se mu do toho.

Nebyl zvyklý na blízké, důvěrné vztahy s ženami – natož pak s muži – a byl si dokonale vědom toho, že _tohle_ bude pro něj tvrdý oříšek, hodně tvrdý oříšek. Upřímně si nedovedl představit, že by měl předstírat – a to dokonce na veřejnosti, mezi lidmi! – že má intimní vztah. A to s nikým jiným než s Hotchem. Nechtěl vědět, co všechno bude tohle předstírání obnášet.

Nejistě zvedl pohled od své kávy a podíval se Hotchovi do očí. „Jak dlouho?" zeptal se slabým šeptem. Věděl, že žádné další upřesňování otázky není potřeba, že Hotch pochopí, na co se ho ptá.

_Jak dlouho tady budeme muset zůstat?_

Hotch na něj pár okamžiků upřeně zíral, ale nakonec jen zlehka potřásl hlavou. „To nemám vůbec tušení," přiznal upřímně, pohledem stále pečlivě zkoumal Reidův výraz. „Ale protože zatím nevíme, kde přesně hledat…" nechal větu vyšumět do ztracena a dlouze se napil kávy.

To bylo u snídaně.

Teď bylo skoro poledne a oni byli na takové menší procházce Torontem. Ukázat se. Nalákat na sebe neznámého. Nebo se o to alespoň pokusit, protože stále nevěděli, kde oběti na vraha narazily, a kam by tak měli jít oni, aby se s ním setkali. Nezbylo jim nic jiného než jít jen tak nazdařbůh do města a doufat, že budou mít štěstí.

Nebo neštěstí, záleželo na úhlu pohledu.

Na druhou stranu, v parku Sira Winstona Churchilla bylo příjemně. Všude spousta lidí, matky s dětmi, zamilované páry, jak mladší – těch byla většina – tak i starší, pejskaři, nadšení sportovci. A oni dva, kráčející pomalu (Hotch na sobě dokonce neměl ani sako, kravatu povolenou a rukávy košile vyhrnuté, aby nevypadal tak beznadějně formálně – i když ani to by možná nevadilo, vzhledem k tomu, že podle jejich krycí historky byl Reid student sociologie a Hotch právník), mlčky bok po boku, jako by ani jeden z nich nevěděl, co říct.

Reid přemýšlel, jestli opravdu vypadají jako pár. A pokud ne, co by měli udělat pro to, aby tak vypadali? V ideálním případě tak, aby se nemuseli dotýkat.

Hotch, který zřejmě s blízkostí takové problémy neměl, se dotkl prsty jeho dlaně a pokusil se ho chytit za ruku. Reid sebou vyplašeně škubl.

_To je ten mladík opravdu tak mimo kvůli jednomu letmému dotyku?_ Hotch protočil – napůl pobaveně a napůl soucitně – oči a objal ho pevně kolem ramen. Přitáhl ho k sobě blíž a přitiskl se mu rty téměř až k uchu. „Uklidni se, Reide," zašeptal jemně. „Pokud máme vypadat jako pár, nemůžeš sebou trhnout pokaždé, když se tě dotknu."

„Já vím, já vím," zamumlal Reid. „Promiň."

„V pořádku," ujistil ho Hotch klidně a sundal paži z jeho ramen, aby mu alespoň trochu dopřál pocit volnosti. Vzal ho za ruku, Reid tentokrát nevyskočil metr do vzduchu ani nevypískl. Hotch se pousmál.

„Co říkáš, nezajdeme se někam najíst?"

Reid pomalu, nejistě přikývl a věnoval mu nervózní pohled. Hotchova dlaň ho na ruce skoro pálila. Znervózňovalo ho to, znejišťovalo, cítil se podivně, zranitelně. Nebyl zvyklý na dotýkání, natož na dotýkání, které bylo _tak moc_ důvěrné.

I když důvěrnost byla ve skutečnosti pouze předstíraná.

„Skvěle," Hotch téměř zajásal. „Co bys řekl třeba italské kuchyni?"

Reid se na něj podíval a přimhouřil podezřívavě oči. Podle toho, co viděl v Hotchově obličeji mohl s jistotou říct jedno – Hotch se tím _bavil_!

Silou vůle se přemohl, aby nezalapal šokovaně po dechu, místo toho jen okamžitě uhnul pohledem. Skousl si ret. Fajn, pokud z toho chtěl Hotch udělat zábavu, nevadilo mu to. Možná to tak bude i jednodušší. „Fajn. Jsem pro," odsouhlasil návrh pevným hlasem a hrdě napřímil hlavu, pokusil se dokonce i o mírný úsměv, přestože v očích měl pořád známky nejistoty.

„V tom případě se nech vést, můj mladý _příteli_," prohodil Hotch pobaveně a jeho sevření na Reidově dlani se zpevnilo.

Reid protočil oči. Tohle tedy bude určitě dlouhý, _dlouhý_ případ.

Nehledě na to, že v nějakém útulném kanclíku v některé z Torontských policejních stanic se ostatní členové týmu na jejich účet jistě velice dobře baví.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 3**

„Ne!" Reid zavrtěl rozhodně, a především odmítavě, hlavou. „Absolutně ne."

Hotch si sedl na křeslo, pohled upřený nahoru, do Reidovy tváře. „Spencere, tohle už jsme přece probírali," povzdychl si unaveně.

Reid se nespokojeně zamračil. Vyčítavě se na Hotche díval, oči velké a tmavé, pohled ublížený. Stál vzpřímeně před Hotchem a hryzal se téměř bolestivě do rtu, aby náhodou neřekl něco, čeho by potom mohl litovat. Protože jakkoli byl v tu chvíli vyvedený z míry, stále nezapomínal na to, že ten muž, který teď před ním seděl a vyčkávavě se na něj díval, je jeho šéf.

Šéf, který se ho zrovna snažil přesvědčit, aby udělal něco, do čeho se mu vůbec, ale vůbec nechtělo.

Hotch propletl prsty a mírně se předklonil, opíraje se lokty o kolena. Pohled měl stále pevně upřený na Reida, obličej klidný, bezvýrazný. „O nic nejde," oznámil mu, hlas tichý, hluboký. Uklidňující. „Prostě si vyjdeme a dáme si v baru pár skleniček." Hotch pokrčil nezúčastněně rameny.

„Chtěl jsi říct v gay baru!" upřesnil Reid obviňujícím tónem. Hlas mu vyskakoval do takových tónin, že by to Hotche za jiných okolností nejspíše pobavilo.

Namísto toho Hotch jenom protočil oči. „_Samozřejmě_, Spencere, že mám na mysli gay bar. Ti mrtví byli přece gayové. Kde jinde chceš začít s hledáním toho, kdo je zabil, než v gay baru?"

Reid se zašklebil. Znělo to… logicky, přiznával v duchu, ovšem jen velice nerad.

„Nic se neděje, Spencere," zamumlal Hotch. „Nikdo po tobě nechce a nežádá nic víc, než aby sis tam sedl a byl trochu na očích. Jsi ochotný to udělat?"

Reid se na něj zkoumavě podíval. „Nic víc? Určitě?" zeptal se opatrně.

Hotch zamrkal a pobaveně se ušklíbl. „Jako třeba co?" chtěl vědět.

Reid zčervenal.

Hotch potřásl hlavou, ze všech sil se snažil nesmát. „Povídej, Spencere, to mě zajímá," téměř se zachichotal.

„Půjdu tam," odsouhlasil Reid nakonec, pořád nejistý, pořád zrudlý v obličeji. Oči mu nervózně těkaly všude okolo, jenom pohledu na Hotche se pečlivě vyhýbal.

Hotch zvedl obočí. _Tak takhle se na něj musí, _řekl si a přimhouřil oči.

„V pořádku. Vezmi si džíny," poradil mu.

Reid protáhl obličej, ale beze slova se poslušně sklonil ke své tašce, aby z ní vytáhl požadovaný kus oblečení, zatímco mezi zuby drtil kletby adresované Hotchovi. Ten se jen pobaveně usmíval, zatímco trpělivě čekal, až se Reid převlékne, aby se mohli vydat na cestu za nočním dobrodružstvím.

Cesta do klubu jim trvala asi deset minut jízdy dokonale předpisovou rychlostí a nespočet Reidových originálních výrazů. Ty však přestaly ve chvíli, kdy zastavili na parkovišti před barem. Reid celý zvadnul, nervózně se kousal do rtu a prsty se popotahoval za lem upnutého fialového trička, které mu Garciová nějakým záhadným způsobem propašovala do tašky (s radostí ji s ním uškrtí, až ji uvidí) a které se Hotchovi – _Aaronovi_, připomněl si – tak líbilo, že ho donutil obléct si ho.

„Hotchi?" ozval se slabě do ticha v autě.

Hotch povytáhl obočí. „Jsem Aaron. A nepředstírej, že si to nepamatuješ."

Reid jeho opravu ignoroval. Nejistě se v sedadle ošil a pak upřel na Hotche pohled. Opět si nervózně skousl ret. „Ale co když…" nedopověděl. Oči měl rozšířené, vyděšené, obličej bledý.

Hotch se pousmál, když pochopil, _co_ dělá Reidovi takové starosti. „Pokud po tobě někdo vyjede a ty nebudeš mít zájem…" Reid ho zpražil pohledem. „Prostě řekni, že už jsi zadaný. Drž se blízko mě, s nikým nikam nechoď a všechno bude v pořádku," přislíbil.

Reid přikývl, zhluboka se nadechl, aby si dodal kuráž, a s předstíraným odhodláním vystoupil z auta.

Do baru vešli společně, bok po boku.

První, co Reida udeřilo do hlavy jako palice, když překročil práh, byly spousty barevných světel, druhé _velice_ hlasitá hudba. Třetí byly spousty mužů, a to všude – u baru, u stolů podél stěn, na parketu, jednotlivci, dvojice, trojice, ale i větší skupinky.

Ohlédl se nejistě po Hotchovi a překvapeně zaznamenal, jak dokonale uvolněně Hotch vypadá. Jako by pro něj návštěvy takových podniků, s mladými, nervózními muži po boku, byly naprosto běžné.

Zamrkal. Bylo skoro děsivé, jak perfektně uměl Hotch předstírat. „Myslím, že si přece jenom dám toho panáka," zabručel.

Hotch souhlasně přikývl, chytil ho za paži a skrz plný parket se s ním protlačil k baru. Reid se na svou stoličku téměř zhroutil.

„Dám si pivo a… Spencere?" Hotch se k němu vyčkávavě otočil.

„Vodku," poručil si Reid, pohled upřený na své ruce, položené spořádaně na barovém pultu.

„Pivo a vodku," objednal si Hotch.

„Dvojitou," upřesnil Reid.

Barman povytáhl obočí a pobaveně se pousmál. „Jste tady poprvé?"

„Ano," souhlasil Hotch a laskavě se na Reida podíval. „Jsme v Torontu noví," vysvětlil.

„Jistě," barman se usmál a postavil před Reida jeho vodku.

Trvalo přesně dvě vteřiny, než ji do sebe Reid hodil. Zašklebil se. Hotch zamrkal.

Během půl hodiny jich Reid vypil dalších pět, zatímco Hotch – nejspíše v předtuše věcí příštích – zůstával u svého jednoho piva. Ten opilecký lesk v mladíkových očích byl naprosto neodolatelný stejně jako zčervenalé tváře, mluvil ještě víc a pro všechny okolo ještě nepochopitelněji než obvykle, naštěstí však byl stále dost při smyslech na to, aby vykládal něco, co by je mohlo zkompromitovat.

Zrovna když do sebe obrátil sedmou skleničku, objevil se vedle něj muž, o pár let starší, s tmavými vlasy v sestřihu ne nepodobném tomu, jaký měl Hotch. Na hlavě měl klobouk a oči se mu třpytily zájmem, když se na Reida díval.

Požádal ho o tanec.

Reid na něj zamžoural a podvědomě se přisunul blíže k Hotchovi. Vzpomněl si, co Hotch říkal. _Prostě řekni, že už jsi zadaný._

Podíval se na muže a omluvně se usmál. „Promiň, ale jsem tady…" mírně zaváhal, než použil to slovo, „s přítelem." Ohlédl se po Hotchovi, jako by doufal v jeho podporu.

„To mi ale vůbec nevadí," zamumlal muž a škádlivě na Reida mrkl.

Hotch chytil Reida za ruku a podíval se ostře na onoho muže. „Hele, brzdi, kovboji," poradil mu a přitáhl si Reida majetnicky k sobě, jednu paži obemknutou kolem jeho pasu.

„Díky," zamrkal Reid na Hotche vděčně, když muž beze slova vycouval.

Hotch se pousmál. „To nic."

Reid do sebe obrátil dalšího velkého panáka vodky. „Pojď si zatancovat," navrhl potom. Vyskočil ze židle, chytil Hotche za ruku a začal ho jemně, ovšem vytrvale tahat k parketu.

Hotch pokrčil rameny a následoval ho.

Rychlá písnička, která do té doby hrála, se právě změnila na nějaký romantický ploužák. Hotch se na Reida zmateně podíval, jako by čekal, co udělá, ale Reid jen mávl rukou a pověsil se mu kolem krku. Nohy se mu motaly, ale to mu nijak nevadilo, protože se bavil. Pohupoval se do rytmu hudby a čelo si s povzdechem opřel o Hotchovo rameno, když ucítil, jak se mu paže staršího muže ovíjejí okolo pasu. Přitiskl se k Hotchovi, spokojeně vydechl a zavřel oči. A pak se mu podlomila kolena a nebýt toho, že ho Hotch pohotově zachytil, nejspíše by upadl.

„Půjdeme domů, Spencere, dobře?" zamumlal Hotch jemně a zvedl ho do náruče.

„Dobře," vydechl Reid slabě, pohled zamlžený, hlava mu opět unaveně klesla na Hotchovo rameno. „Děkuju, Aarone."

Když ho Hotch vynášel z baru, mírně se usmíval.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 4**

Probuzení bylo… tvrdé. Bolestivé.

Reid si ani nepamatoval, kdy naposledy měl takovou kocovinu. Pokud _vůbec_ někdy.

Hlava mu třeštila, když pomalu, opatrně otevřel oči, posadil se a zamžoural okolo sebe. Byl v posteli, v ložnici jeho a Hotchova bytu. Nepamatoval si, jak se dostal z toho baru, jak se dostal do postele a v žádném případě si nepamatoval, jak _přesně_ se dostal do postele, ve které obvykle spával Hotch.

A nebyl si jistý, jestli si ti vůbec chce pamatovat.

Reid se s tichým zasténáním zhroutil zpátky do postele a přitiskl si dlaně přes oči.

„Tak už jsi vzhůru?"

Překvapeně sebou škubnul, když ode dveří zaslechl Hotchův hlas. Zčervenal a skousnul si ret. Hotch se uchechtl a přešel pomalu přes místnost. „Na," zamumlal tiše a podal mu hrnek kávy. „Napadlo mě, že by ti možná mohla přijít k chuti."

„Děkuju," kývl na něj Reid vděčně a napil se.

„Chováš se tak vždycky, když se opiješ?" překvapil ho Hotch nečekanou otázkou a Reidovi málem zaskočilo.

Odkašlal si. „Jak?" zeptal se zmateně a nakrčil čelo. Před očima se mu mihlo několik… záblesků. Bar plný lidí. Vodka, spousta vodky. Nějaký muž s bílým kloboukem. Hotchovy dlaně na jeho pase. A on sám, v Hotchově náručí, když ho starší muž vynášel z baru. Šokovaně vytřeštil oči. „Oh, bože, myslím, že už si vzpomínám…" vydechl roztřeseně. „Co?" ohradil se pak, když zachytil Hotchův výraz. „To ty jsi mě tam zavedl!"

Hotch pokrčil nezúčastněně rameny. „Mně přišlo, že se docela dobře bavíš," pousmál se.

Reid sklopil pohled. Ano, chvílemi se opravdu bavil, ačkoli nahlas – a tím spíše Hotchovi – by to za žádnou cenu nepřiznal. Ale pokud měl být skutečně upřímný… nepamatoval si, že by se bavil tak jako včera, už hodně dlouho ne.

Ale to bylo jenom tím alkoholem. Určitě.

„Co takhle vyjít si na snídani?" navrhl Hotch klidně a úplně tak změnil téma hovoru. „Tady není žádné jídlo. Měli bychom něco nakoupit."

„Kafe mi stačí, díky. Nemám hlad," zabrblal Reid otráveně a strčil nos do svého hrnku, aby se nemusel dívat na Hotche.

„Později ho mít budeš," upozornil ho Hotch věcně. „A řekl bych, že čerstvý vzduch ti jistě prospěje."

Reid něco nespokojeně zamumlal.

„Spencere," Hotch přimhouřil oči. „Víš, že bych ti nerad něco přikazoval, a tak budu slušný a dám ti na výběr." Hotch se mírně ušklíbl. Reid se vyčkávavě zamračil, předem přesvědčený o tom, že ať už budou možnosti jakékoli, nebudou se mu rozhodně líbit. „Buď ranní procházka, nebo večerní výlet do nějakého _jiného_ baru." Hotchův hlas zněl přísně, možná až výhrůžně, ale v očích měl pobavené jiskřičky. „Tak co říkáš, vyjdeme si teď někam ven?" zeptal se mile.

Reid si povzdychl a odevzdaně přikývl. „Někdy tě vážně nesnáším, Hotchi," zamručel tichounce.

Hotch ho zaslechl, ale místo, aby se urazil, široce, pobaveně se usmál. „A to spolu žijeme teprve dva dny, zlato. Počkej za deset let, budeš si přát, abys mě nikdy nepoznal."

xXx

V dalších několika dnech chodili hodně ven, po celém Torontu. Chodili nakupovat, chodili na večeře, do kina (Reid byl dokonce donucen dívat se na ty stupidní a děsivě předvídatelné zamilované filmy!) nebo na procházky. Kamkoli šli, šli oba a Hotch ho přitom pokaždé držel za ruku, nebo měl paži zaklesnutou okolo jeho pasu, občas se k němu naklonil a něco mu důvěrně pošeptal do ucha (dobře, nebylo to důvěrné, většinou to byly úplně normální věci, jako že by měli zavolat Rossimu, ale na tom nezáleželo, důležité bylo, že to důvěrně _vypadá_) nebo mu lehce přejel rty po vlasech, aby dali každému – protože každý, koho potkali, mohl být jejich neznámý – okatě najevo, že jsou pár.

Přesně podle plánu.

A Reid si pomalu začínal na jeho jemné dotyky zvykat, alespoň tedy dost na to, aby sebou neškubl pokaždé, když se ho Hotch letmo dotkl. Zvykl si i na to, že mu Hotch říká Spencere. Dokonce si zvykl říkat mu jménem – alespoň tedy na veřejnosti. V soukromí mu to pořád nějak nešlo přes rty.

A tak, pomalu, během toho, co si během dlouhých procházek po městě stejně tak jako během svých filmových večerů, postupně zvykali nejen jeden na druhého, ale také na to, že se najednou o svůj život musí s někým dělit, míjely dny.

xXx

Bylo už téměř osm, když ten telefon zazvonil.

Reidovi se prudce rozbušilo srdce. A zatímco Hotch byl právě v kuchyni, on po telefonu okamžitě skočil, podíval se na displej, aby věděl, kdo z týmu jim volá, a bez přemýšlení stisknul tlačítko pro příjem hovoru.

„Rossi? Tady Reid," ohlásil se. „Máte něco nového?" zeptal se nedočkavě, toužící po tom, aby se už _konečně_ něco stalo.

Byli s Hotchem v utajení už celý dlouhý týden. _Potřeboval_, aby se už věci někam pohnuly.

„Ano," zaslechl Rossiho známý hlas na druhém konci linky a Reid zhluboka, ulehčeně vydechl. Tak snad už to skončí. A snad to bude brzy. Mírně se pousmál. „Podle Garciové žily jednotlivé páry v různých částech města a navzájem se neznaly," řekl mu.

Reid kýval netrpělivě hlavou. Tohle už přece věděli.

Rossi, jakoby věděl, že nemá cenu čekat na odpověď, pokračoval. „I tak ale našla něco, co měli společné. Všichni několik týdnů před svou smrtí navštívili kostel."

„Kostel?" zopakoval po něm Reid zmateně a povytáhl obočí.

Koutkem oka zachytil, že do místnosti vešel Hotch, ale nic neřekl, jen mu gestem ruky naznačil, ať je chvíli potichu. Hotch přikývl, opřel se ramenem o futro dveří, založil si paže na hrudi a klidně a vyčkávavě se na něj díval.

„Ten_ samý_ kostel na Wellington street," sdělil mu Rossi se zvláštním důrazem. „Reide, všechny ty páry… byli to manželé, to je to, co nám uniklo. Museli ho potkat tam."

Reid zúžil oči. „Co se mi snažíš říct?" zeptal se podezíravě.

Rossi se v telefonu zasmál. „To je přece jasné, ne?"

Reid se zamračil a pevně stiskl rty. Zhluboka se nadechl a zavřel oči. Přemáhal se, opravdu se přemáhal, aby něco neřekl, protože přesně pochopil, co se mu to Rossi pokouší říct. Ano, bylo to jasné. Jen tomu nemohl uvěřit. Rossi – a taky ostatní, když na to přijde – po něm přece nemohl chtít…! I když… asi mohl. Zbledl. „Jasně, rozumím," procedil mezi zuby a zavěsil.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se ho Hotch okamžitě. S jemným zamračením.

Reid se tvrdě zasmál, oči mu podivně svítily, plamínky, které u něj Hotch ještě nikdy neviděl. Tyhle plamínky nehřály, tyhle pálily.

Něco _opravdu_ nebylo v pořádku. Hotch nakrčil čelo.

„Rossi si myslí, že oběti potkaly neznámého v kostele," vysvětlil mu Reid se zvláštním výrazem v obličeji, v hlase mu probublávalo něco velice, _velice_ podobného vzteku. „Chce, abychom se vzali," oznámil.

Hotch překvapeně zamrkal. Pak nakrčil čelo, nad nosem se mu objevila malá svislá vráska, jak přemýšlel. Chvíli na Reida prostě jenom zíral, a pak, zřejmě rozhodnutý, pokrčil rameny a klidným hlasem prohlásil: „Tak se vezmeme, ne?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 5**

„Co?"

Reid na něj nevěřícně zíral, oči vytřeštěné, obličej bledý. Dýchal zrychleně, chřípí se mu chvělo. Byl vyvedený z míry, otřesený. Snažil se soustředit, ale nedařilo se mu to. Potřásl hlavou. „To je přece hloupost!" zaúpěl hlasitě.

Hotch zůstával ledově klidný.

„To nemůžou myslet vážně!" soptil Reid otřeseně. „Nemůže po nás chtít, aby…!" Prudce se nadechl, aby dostal do svého mozku novou dávku kyslíku, ale větu nedokončil, jako by to slovo nedokázal vyslovit. Nebo se ho vyslovit z nějakého důvodu bál.

Hotch neodpovídal, jen se na něj díval, tiše, beze slova. Jedno obočí mu vyjelo nahoru, když sledoval, jak Reid zuří.

Nikdy by nevěřil, že se Reid, právě ten mladík, který dokázal zůstat klidný za každé situace, umí takhle rozohnit. Bylo to působivé, Hotch od něj nemohl odtrhnout pohled.

Reid se na něj podíval, oči se mu ohromením rozšířily. „Hotchi!" vyvřískl šokovaně. „Copak nevidíš, jaký je to nesmysl?" Rozhodil paže. „My dva se přece _nemůžeme_ vzít!"

„Proč?" zeptal se Hotch překvapeně.

Reid vytřeštil oči. „Proč?" zopakoval po něm nechápavě. Mrazilo ho. Nechápal, opravdu nechápal, jak je možné, že to Hotch bere tak… lehce. Jako by vlastně ani o nic nešlo. Vždyť co, jenom jedna svatba, na tom přece není nic zvláštního… „To je snad jasné, ne?"

Hotch zmateně zamrkal a se zájmem se na něj díval, čekaje na vysvětlení.

Reid mírně zalapal po dechu. „Copak tobě to _není_ jasné?" Nevěřícně se na Hotche podíval, na čele se mu objevily vrásky. Otřeseně pohodil hlavou. „Prostě to nejde!" prskal rozhořčeně. „Jsme oba muži, Hotchi, a ty si můj šéf!" Oči měl navrch hlavy a Hotch měl co dělat, aby si on sám zachoval klidný výraz, zatímco se na něj mírně zaraženě díval.

Ohromeně vydechl. „Spencere…" pokusil se ho jemně zarazit.

Reid ho však ignoroval – pokud si tedy vůbec všiml, že na něj Hotch mluví – a pokračoval ve své tirádě. „Nejsme do sebe zamilovaní! A já… Vlastně jsem se nikdy ani ženit nechtěl!"

„Spencere," přerušil ho Hotch trochu ostřeji, udělal krok k němu a položil mu dlaň na rameno. Reid se na něj trochu zmateně podíval, jako by si teprve teď všiml, že Hotch stojí tak blízko. Překvapeně zamrkal a na chvíli ho to vyvedlo z míry natolik, že doopravdy zavřel pusu.

Stále se však zdálo, že je v ráži, ztěžka oddychoval, v očích vzdorovitý výraz.

„Uklidni se, Reide," požádal ho měkce, v hlase měl zvláštní tón, který Reid nedokázal identifikovat. „O nic přece nejde." Mírně povytáhl obočí, aby dodal svým slovům důraz. „Potřebujeme ho vyprovokovat, nalákat, abychom ho našli a tohle všechno mohlo skončit. Rozumíš, co tím chci říct?"

Reid celý zvadl, stiskl rty a zavrtěl pomalu hlavou. „Hotchi, já se nechci ženit…" zamumlal téměř plačtivě a upřel na něj prosebný pohled.

Bylo těžké nepohladit ho po tváři. Zatraceně těžké. A tak namísto toho jen ještě zpevnil sevření na jeho rameni a zjemnil tón svého hlasu. „To je v pořádku, Spencere," ujistil ho měkce, laskavě. „Nic se neděje. Jde jen o krytí kvůli případu. Nic se neděje, nic se ti nestane, přísahám."

Reid se zamračil. „Ale…"

„Vždyť vlastně o nic nejde," řekl mu Hotch konejšivě a odhrnul mu vlasy z čela. „Můžeme se zase rozvést, až bude po všem," napadlo ho. Zachytil Reidův pohled, spojující v sobě známky mírného uklidnění a z nějakého důvodu i něco, co vypadalo jako ublíženost, a donutil se dokončit svoji myšlenku. „Slibuju ti, že se rozvedeme hned, jak bude tenhle případ uzavřený," řekl mu tiše, hluše, téměř nepřítomně.

„Takže neexistuje možnost, jak… se tomu vyhnout, jak to udělat nějak jinak?" Reid na něj zíral, oči velké a hnědé a plné touhy slyšet, že je i jiná možnost, toho chlápka dopadnout. „Musíme…" váhavě polkl. „Musíme se vzít?"

„Ano, Spencere," přikývl Hotch souhlasně.

Reidovy oči mírně ztvrdly. „_Fajn_!" procedil navztekaně mezi zuby, uhnul z dosahu jeho paží a opět rozhodil bezradně rukama. Tmavé vlasy mu padaly do očí, z nichž šlehaly blesky. „Chceš svatbu? Dobře, máš ji mít! Zítra půjdeme do kostela a domluvíme se s knězem," řekl pevně, už trochu klidněji. „A chci, aby u toho byl Rossi, abych ho mohl zabít."

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl, aby v sobě zadusil smích, který se už už dral na povrch. Jeho pohled mírně zjihl. „Myslím, že to budu schopný zařídit," pousmál se koutkem úst. „Může ti jít klidně i za svědka, pokud budeš chtít," nabídl mu škádlivě.

Reid ho sjel znechuceným pohledem. „To rozhodně ne," zaprskal. „Chci JJ."

Hotch pobaveně, v předstírané sebeobraně zvedl ruce před sebe, jako by se vzdával. „Máš ji mít," přislíbil ochotně.

Reid se na něj chvíli beze slova díval, skoro se zdálo, že odhaduje, jestli mu to může věřit. „Dobře," přikývl potom ostře a – pořád ještě v ráži – prudce rozrazil dveře ložnice. „Doufám, že je ti jasné, že tě dneska nechci v ložnici ani vidět," zavrčel nebezpečně, oči se mu blýskaly. Bez dalšího pohledu za sebou zabouchl dveře.

Hotch se usmál.

xXx

Reid ztěžka dosedl na svoji rozkládací pohovku a zajel si rukama do vlasů. Zničeně zasténal.

Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Prostě nemohl, protože to bylo naprosto šílené.

Jako by nestačilo, že byl donucen jít do utajení, zůstat v Torontu, kde se mu ani trošku nelíbilo, bydlet s Hotchem a poflakovat se spolu s ním, ruku v ruce – tedy v tom lepším případě – po celém městě, předstíraje, že spolu chodí, aby na sebe nalákali psychopata, který zavraždil už deset mužů. Ale tohle… tohle překračovalo všechny meze. Jak mohl vůbec někdo předpokládat, že si vezme Hotche? Jak mohli čekat, že bude souhlasit s něčím takovým? Jak si mohli myslet, že by to udělal? Byl to naprostý nesmysl.

A on to samozřejmě udělá, protože on vždycky dělal to, co bylo jeho povinností.

Odfrkl si.

Rozhlédl se po ložnici a na okamžik ho napadlo, že by si mohl na dnešní noc vypůjčit Hotchovu postel, ale nakonec to neudělal a vzorně, se stále ještě vzteky zaťatými zuby, se složil na svoji velkou, ale zatraceně nepohodlnou pohovku, stočil se do těsného klubíčka a přikryl se dekou až po bradu, předem smířený s tím, že je to naprosto marná snaha, protože dneska nejspíš stejně neusne.

Usnul. Ovšem díky několika ošklivým nočním můrám to vůbec nebyla příjemná noc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 6**

„Já…" Reid polkl a nervózně se ošil. „Nevím, jestli to můžu udělat," zamumlal nejistě a zašilhal po Hotchovi. „Nevím, jestli to zvládnu."

Byli zrovna ve Wellington street, stáli před kostelem, který jediný spojoval všechny jejich oběti a chystali se vejít dovnitř, domluvit si termín obřadu a nabídnout se tak jako na stříbrném podnose psychopatickému vrahovi, po kterém nenašli nic jiného, než deset mrtvých mužů po celém městě. Bylo to… _surrealistické_.

Hotch se pousmál. „Zvládneš to, Spencere," ujistil ho povzbudivě. Stiskl Reidovi paži, sklouzl dlaní po celé její délce a chytil ho za ruku. Reid se na něj podíval, pod očima tmavé kruhy – nejspíš se v noci příliš nevyspal, ale těžko říct, jestli to bylo způsobeno tímhle… _divadlem_ – ve tváři výraz, který Hotchovi jasně říkal, že mladík touží po ujištění.

Hotchův obličej zjihl, když mu ten výraz připomněl, že je Reid nejen nejistý, ale téměř až vyděšený tím, co se kolem něj děje, co je po něm požadováno. Palcem ho pohladil po hřbetu ruky, bříškem prstu na ní nakreslil několik uklidňujících kroužků. „Bude to v pořádku," zašeptal jemně.

Reid přikývl a zhluboka se nadechl. „Tak do toho," zamumlal a s předstíraným odhodláním vykročil směrem k širokým dveřím kostela, přičemž nepouštěl Hotchovu ruku, a ten tedy musel jít za ním, i kdyby nechtěl.

Nebránil se však, jen nad Reidem nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou a následoval ho.

Jakmile překročili práh, Reid opět zvadl, vyvlékl dlaň z té Hotchovy a v tom, aby se okamžitě neotočil a neutekl z kostela, mu zabránila jenom jeho hrdost. Jeho hrdost a vědomí, že by se mu za to Morgan nejspíše až do konce jeho života smál. Reid s vypětím všech sil zvedl hrdě hlavu a donutil se k mírnému úsměvu.

„Co pro vás můžu udělat, chlapci?"

Reidovi zacukal pobaveně koutek. Chlapci? Takže se na celém světě našel někdo, kdo se na Hotche podíval a přesto se odvážil říct mu _chlapče_? Kdyby Reid nebyl tak vyplašený z toho, kde právě byl a co se tam chystal dělat, zachichotal by se.

„Chtěli bychom se vzít," oznámil Hotch knězi klidně, pevným hlasem. Reid ztuhl.

„Oh," kněz překvapeně zamrkal, ale vzápětí se na ně mile usmál. „Jistě. Máte nějakou představu o tom, jak by to mělo vypadat?"

„No…" Hotch se zamyšleně zamračil, než doopravdy promluvil, ve snaze odvést farářovu pozornost od Reida a zároveň dát mladíkovi trochu času na to, aby se vzpamatoval. „Ve skutečnosti moc ne," přiznal proto okamžitě. „Vlastně to byl docela… spontánní nápad. Doufali jsme, že byste nám mohl poradit."

Kněz s porozuměním přikývl. „Samozřejmě. Měli jste na mysli velkou svatbu nebo spíše malou?" zeptal se.

„Malou," rozhodl Reid okamžitě. Bez přemýšlení.

Na druhou stranu to alespoň znamenalo, že se konečně probral ze svého transu. Dost na to, aby promluvil a aby jeho řeč dávala smysl.

„Ano." Hotch ochotně souhlasil a Reid se na něj vděčně podíval. „Jen my a… několik blízkých přátel."

Kněz se na okamžik zamyslel. „Máte už vybrané datum?" zeptal se pak. „Je potřeba rezervovat kostel, zajistit výzdobu, jídlo, hudbu. Cokoli, co byste mohli chtít."

„Šlo by to tuhle sobotu?" zeptal se Hotch pomalu a jemně Reidovi stiskl paži, aby ho uklidnil, aby Reid nezačal vyvádět a neprozradil je.

Reid se trhaně nadechl a mírně zaváhal, a potom – protože se zřejmě konečně vzpamatoval a rozhodl se podpořit Hotche v jejich lži (Co měl taky jiného dělat? Byla to přece jeho práce!) – udělal krok k Hotchovi, tak blízko, že se jejich paže zlehka dotýkaly. Reid se přiměl k úsměvu. „Víte, nemůžu se dočkat, až se vezmeme," řekl knězi, hlas měl tichý, jemný.

Hotch se usmál. „Oh, Spencere," vydechl s předstíraným okouzlením.

Kněz nedokázal potlačit úsměv, když se na ně díval. „Tuto sobotu je kostel volný. Nic vám nebrání uzavřít sňatek."

„Přemýšlel jsem o výzdobě," řekl Hotch najednou. „Máme si to zajistit sami, anebo máte smlouvu s někým, kdo by to byl schopný zařídit? Myslím tedy hostinu," upřesnil.

Kněz souhlasně přikývl. „To záleží jenom na vás, ale ano, máme smlouvu s jednou firmou, která se nám při obřadech stará o jídlo. Můžu vám dát jejich vizitku, pokud máte zájem. Podívejte se sami, co nabízejí a teprve potom se rozhodněte, jestli je chcete."

„Děkuju," zamumlal Hotch.

„A květiny!" Reid se pevně podíval na Hotche. „Aarone, chtěl bych tulipány. A bílé růže."

Hotch ho objal kolem ramen. „Budeš je mít," slíbil mu. A protože vycházeli z toho, že je vrahem někdo, kdo spolupracoval s tímto kostelem, museli se s nimi setkat. S co největším počtem z nich. „Živá hudba?"

„To by bylo pěkné," souhlasil Reid okamžitě.

„I na malou svatbu?" zeptal se kněz trochu překvapeně. Ale jak jeho obličej, tak i hlas vyjadřoval spíše upřímné zaujetí než cokoli jiného. Nic podezřelého.

Hotch se podíval na Reida a jeho výraz zjihl. „Chci, aby si to pamatoval," dodal něžně, nespouštěje z Reida pohled. Natáhl ruku k mladíkovi, zastrčil mu za ucho pramen vlasů – Reidovi přitom přeběhl mráz po zádech – a vzal ho za ruku, aby zjistil, jak bude kněz na jejich fyzickou, takhle intimní fyzickou, blízkost reagovat.

Ne že by podezřívali zrovna faráře. Jen… jeden nikdy neví.

Kněz se chápavě pousmál a otočil se na Reida. „Jste šťastný muž, mladíku," řekl mu a zatvářil se téměř spiklenecky. „Vypadá to, že vás váš přítel opravdu miluje."

Hotch mu položil dlaň na rameno a laskavě se usmál. V tmavých očích mu zajiskřilo. „Samozřejmě, že ho miluju," potvrdil jemným hlasem.

Reid zamrkal. Z Hotchových úst to znělo zvláštně, nezvykle. Cize. A opravdicky. Jenže… to byl _Hotch_.

Hotch přece nebyl na city.

Jistě, opravil se vzápětí. _Zvláštní agent_ Aaron Hotchner nedával příliš najevo city, byl uzavřený a rezervovaný vůči ostatním, nikoho si příliš nepouštěl k tělu. Ale tohle nebyl agent Hotchner, tohle byl Aaron, právník a muž, kterého si měl vzít, a ten byl jiný. Ten byl něžný a starostlivý, laskavý a pozorný, ten si s ním povídal, dotýkal se ho, naslouchal mu a pečlivě se snažil mu to všechno jakýmkoli způsobem ulehčit.

A navíc měl předstírat, že spolu žijí. _Samozřejmě_, že musel tvrdit, že ho miluje, když měli v plánu vzít se.

„Takže v sobotu." Kněz se mile usmál. „Budu vás čekat kolem poledne."

„Děkujeme vám," přikývl Hotch souhlasně, stiskl Reidovu dlaň a společně s ním zamířil k východu. „V sobotu nashledanou."

Kněz se jenom usmál.

„Tak teď už nám chybí jenom hosté," prohodil Reid pečlivě udržovaným hlasem, když vyšli z kostela.

„Bez obav, zařídím," Hotch se pousmál a vytočil číslo na Garciovou.

„Konečně jste si na mě taky vzpomněli!" ozvala se Garciová okamžitě nadšeně. „Tak jak se má můj oblíbený páreček?" zeptala se.

Reid bezradně vydechl. Hotch se pousmál. „Roznes to po týmu, Garci, a přijeďte do Toronta. V sobotu bude svatba."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 7**

„To nemyslíš vážně, že ne?" zeptal se Reid zaraženě, v hlase měl tichý podtón čiré hrůzy. „Prosím tě, řekni mi, že je to jen nějaký hloupý žert."

Hotch se na něj zmateně podíval, a když zjistil, že mu Reid nevěnuje ani pohled a namísto toho zírá kamsi nad jeho hlavu, podíval se stejným směrem a oči se mu okamžitě rozšířily překvapením, protože Reid zíral na vývěsní ceduli jednoho z obchodů, kolem kterých právě pomalým krokem procházeli.

Zlatnictví.

Protože se cestou z kostela rozhodli pěkně se projít širokými a přelidněnými – a to dokonce i během dopoledne – ulicemi města Toronta. No, rozhodli… Hotch demokraticky rozhodl a Reid se bez odmlouvání podvolil, protože vzhledem k tomu, co všechno už byl donucen udělat, a především co teprve _bude muset_ udělat, procházka městem byla opravdu pouze maličkost.

„Doufám, že jsi mě sem nezatáhl, protože nám chceš koupit _snubní prstýnky_!" zavrčel Reid ta slova jako by šlo o nadávku.

Hotch si ho důkladně změřil pohledem a povytáhl obočí. „Nad tím jsem ještě neuvažoval," přiznal po chvíli. „Ale když tak nad tím přemýšlím, je to skvělý nápad."

Reid se nezmohl na slovo a jen mírně zalapal po dechu, když ho Hotch bez známek zaváhání chytil za paži a vedl směrem k obchodu.

„Hotchi, ne –"

Ale nestihl ani dokončit větu, když Hotch otevřel dveře zlatnictví a nad hlavami jim zazvonil zvoneček upozorňující prodavačku na příchod zákazníků. Reid se sice neochotně, ale zato okamžitě přestal vzpírat, aby na ně nepoutal přílišnou pozornost.

Hotch spořádaně (přestože někdo, kdo ho dobře znal – jako například Reid – by v jeho hlase bez problémů rozeznal stopy pobavení) pozdravil prodavačku a Reid se donutil usmát se na ni, přestože mezi sevřenými zuby drtil kletby. Hotchovo sevření na jeho paži zjemnělo, ale úplně ho nepustil, nejspíše aby mu připomněl, že to jednoduše udělat musí. Anebo možná proto, aby mu zabránil v tom otočit se na patě a dát se na útěk.

Protože to by je mohlo zatraceně rychle a spolehlivě prozradit. A vzhledem k tomu, co všechno už byl pro tento případ donucen udělat – přijet do Kanady, jít do utajení, zůstávat úplně sám s Hotchem (proč mu _tohle_ vlastně vadilo?), strávit večer v gay baru a teď dokonce předstírat, že se s Hotchem chtějí vzít – by byla opravdová škoda, kdyby to všechno ztroskotalo jenom kvůli tomu, že si odmítl koupit nějaký hloupý prstýnek.

Morgan by se mu kvůli tomu určitě smál až do konce života.

Ne. To v žádném případě.

„Jak vám můžu pomoct?" zeptala se prodavačka příjemným hlasem, ve kterém byl čitelný zájem. Zřejmě jí sem (tedy nejspíš s výjimkou období před Vánocemi) příliš často nechodili nakupovat muži. Natož pak dva najednou. Dva najednou a očividně spolu, pokud tak mohla soudit z toho, jak ten starší držel toho mladšího lehce za paži a ten mladší se nervózně kousal do rtu a mírně se červenal. V jejích očích bylo vidět, že se její zájem ještě prohloubil.

Reid v duchu zaklel. Tohle bylo tedy čím dál tím lepší.

„Chtěli bychom snubní prsteny," prohlásil Hotch klidným, znělým hlasem a usmál se na prodavačku. Pak zřejmě konečně usoudil, že se Reid jednoduše neodváží vzít nohy na ramena, pustil jeho paži a s odzbrojujícím (!) úsměvem vyrazil k pultu. „Mohla byste nám poradit?"

Reid se zhluboka nadechl a pomalu Hotche následoval, zatímco prodavačka už se širokým úsměvem vytahovala zpod pultu krabičky, aby jim mohla ukázat, co vlastně nabízí. Skousl si nejistě ret a postavil se vedle Hotche, možná o něco blíže, než bylo běžné, ale to mu právě teď bylo naprosto jedno a zdálo se, že ani Hotchovi to nevadí, protože k němu zvedl pohled, povzbudivě se na něj usmál a krátce stiskl jeho ruku.

Prodavačka vyskládala na pult několik různých prstenů a pak se jich zeptala, jestli dávají přednost zlatu, stříbru, chirurgické oceli nebo titanu. Reida napadlo, jestli se snubáky z titanu vyrábí proto, aby doopravdy vydržely, ale než se stačil zeptat, ujal se slova Hotch.

„Zlato. A myslím, že lepší bude… něco trochu jednoduššího." Podíval se na Reida, který souhlasně přikývl. Něco méně _nápadného_. A taky si upřímně nedovedl představit, že by Hotch byl ochotný nosit něco výrazně barevného, něco s vyrytými nápisy nebo dokonce s drahokamy. „Bez kamenů."

„Jistě," přikývla prodavačka okamžitě a postrčila k nim jednu krabičku. „Co třeba tyhle?"

Prsteny, které jim ukazovala, byly hladké, bez jakéhokoli zdobení a v denním světle se matně leskly. Nebyly nijak zvlášť výrazné, ale pro jejich potřeby naprosto dokonalé, a tak oba souhlasně přikývli.

„Ty jsou perfektní," vydechl Reid předstíraně zasněně, dívka za pultem se na něj usmála a zabalila jim je.

Z obchodu vycházeli s Hotchem společně, ruku v ruce, ale sotva se za nimi se zacinkáním zavřely dveře zlatnictví, obemkl Hotch paži okolo Reidova pasu a přitáhl si ho k sobě, rty mu lehce přejel po spánku – Reidovi přitom po zádech přeběhl mráz – a pak mu je přitiskl na ucho. „Byl jsi úžasný," ohodnotil jeho herecký výkon.

Reid se přiškrceně uchichtl. _Jo, to jistě._

Hotch, na druhou stranu…

„Uvažoval jsi někdy o tom, že bys dělal tajného?" zeptal se Hotche a zamyšleně se na něj díval. Protože Hotch byl opravdu dobrý v předstírání. _Opravdu_ dobrý. Určitě musel alespoň přemýšlet o tom, že by dělal tajného poldu.

Hotch nad otázkou zmateně zamrkal, a pak pokrčil rameny. „Kdysi. Ale potom přišel Jack a… už se o tom nedalo ani přemýšlet." Škádlivě se pousmál. „A navíc jsem mizerný herec."

Reid pobaveně protočil oči. Jak si kdy vůbec mohl myslet, že Hotch nemá smysl pro humor?

xXx

„Není ti nic? Jsi nějak… tichý."

Reid odtrhnul pohled od okna (ne že by tam tedy viděl něco zajímavého, protože v deset večer byla v celé zatracené Kanadě tma jako v pytli) a chvíli se díval na Hotche, který stál asi metr před ním, palce zaháknuté o poutka na džínách, jakoby nevěděl, co s rukama.

„Jsem zmatený," řekl mu potom upřímně a znovu stočil pohled k oknu. „To, že se… budeme brát… Napadlo mě, jestli to trochu neodporuje pravidlům o sbližování agentů?" zeptal se, hlas slabý a nejistý.

Hotch se pousmál a přistoupil k němu blíž. „Po pravdě řečeno, Straussová nejenže nám dala pro tuhle akci požehnání, ale dokonce nám vyčlenila zvláštní fond, ze kterého sponzoruje tenhle byt a všechno ostatní, co je třeba." Vlídně se na Reida zadíval. „Ne že bych tedy chtěl Straussovou zvát na svatbu," dodal rychle a potřásl hlavou.

Reid se přidušeně zasmál, a pak opět zvážněl, tentokrát vypadal ještě nejistěji, když k němu zvedl tvář, jeho tmavé oči byly obrovské a podle Hotche v nich bylo tolik nevinnosti jako ještě nikdy. „Když budeme… manželé… znamená to, že já a Jack… že Jack bude něco jako můj syn?"

„Jack tady není, Spencere," zamumlal Hotch mírně chraptivě a odhrnul mu vlasy z čela, špičkami prstů mu sklouzl po tváři a bylo to jemné a trvalo to jen o malý okamžik déle, než bylo doopravdy nutné. „Nikdo nepožaduje, abys ho vyzvedával ze školy nebo tak něco. Ale ano, po dobu našeho manželství budeš oficiálně jeho rodičem."

Reid pomalu přikývl.

Hotch se na něj vážně díval. „Spencere, já…"

Než stačil dokončit větu, přerušilo ho neodbytné zvonění mobilu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 8**

Hotch na okamžik zavřel oči, mírně potřásl hlavou a nevěřícně si odfrkl.

„Promiň," zamumlal směrem k Reidovi, hlas bezvýrazný. Krátce mu stiskl ruku ve své a pak od něj ustoupil. „Půjdu to zvednout," vydechl a pomalu odešel z místnosti.

Reid se za ním zmateně díval a téměř nepřítomně uvažoval nad tím, co mu asi Hotch chtěl říct, co by mu asi _řekl_, kdyby ho nevyrušil ten telefon. Protože Hotch se poslední dobou choval poněkud zvláštně, ne jako ten Hotch, na kterého byl zvyklý, ale kdyby měl říct, co přesně se změnilo… nebyl si jistý, jak to pojmenovat. Hotch byl přece vždycky ohleduplný, vždycky byl ochranitelský, vždycky byl jemný k těm, na kterých mu záleželo. Jen byl teď jaksi… vřelejší.

Co mu asi tak chtěl říct? Bylo tady ještě něco dalšího, co bude muset udělat? Vždyť už přece plánovali svatbu, proboha! Co víc by po nich ještě mohli ostatní z týmu chtít? Nebo snad, napadlo ho vzápětí, mu Hotch chtěl říct, že něco udělal špatně, neudělal něco, co udělat měl anebo je dokonce někdo odhalil? Pokazil Reid celou tuhle tajnou akci, nebo co se stalo?

Ale to by snad Hotch řekl rovnou, ne?

Slyšel Hotchovy kroky ve vedlejší místnosti a pak přestal telefon zvonit a Reid zaslechl Hotchův hlas. „Davide?" Chvíli bylo ve vedlejší místnosti naprosté ticho a Reid téměř podvědomě zadržoval dech, aby mu neuniklo ani slovo, a pak se Hotch ozval znovu, zatímco procházel dveřmi zpět do obývacího pokoje. „Vydrž, dám tě nahlas."

S pohledem upřeným na mladíka stiskl tlačítko pro hlasitý hovor.

„Ahoj, Rossi," pronesl Reid předstíraně vyrovnaným tónem, přestože si nedělal žádné naděje, že Rossi tu nucenost v jeho hlase nerozezná, na to se David až příliš dobře vyznal v tom, co dělal. Na druhou stranu však Reid věděl, že je jeho kolega dostatečně taktní na to, aby se ho na to ptal. Ne přes telefon. A už vůbec ne před někým dalším, tím méně před nadřízeným.

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl. „Tak co máte, Dave?" zeptal se klidně, obličej nečitelný, ačkoli jeho pohled byl tak strašně moc intenzivní a stále ještě upřený na Reida.

Mladík nemohl přijít na to, co ta intenzita znamená.

„Další mrtvý pár, našli je dneska ráno v Grange parku."

Hotch přivřel téměř bolestně oči a odvrátil se od Reida, jako by se na něj nemohl ani podívat, ale Reid věděl, že to není nic, za co by mohl on, tohle byl prostě jen další projev Hotchovy potřeby mít věci pod kontrolou. A teď byli tady, dělali, co mohli, aby našli neznámého, a přece to pořád nebylo dost a oni nedokázali zabránit tomu, aby dva další muži přišli o život.

Bezmoc, to bylo to, co Hotchovi vadilo ze všeho nejvíc.

Rossi okamžitě pokračoval. „James Sullivan zemřel na střelu do hlavy, malá ráže, Anthony Hudson dostal dvě do prsou. Výstřely nikdo neslyšel, svědci nejsou, mrtvoly našel okolo páté nějaký fanoušek ranního běhání v přírodě, leželi hned u stezky. Nesnažil se je schovat."

Reid si povzdychl. „Manželé?" zeptal se a jakkoli se mu příčila myšlenka, že vlastně _doufá_, že se ti muži vzali, než byli zavražděni, nemohl si pomoci, protože kdyby se ukázalo, že tomu tak není, byli by zase zpátky na začátku.

„Vzali se přede dvěma měsíci, v kostele na Wellington street. Garciová projela seznamy zaměstnanců všech firem, které s tím kostelem spolupracují, včetně těch, kteří dostali vyhazov během posledního roku, ale nikdo neodpovídá profilu. Prohledává to dál."

Hotch beze slova přikývl.

„Mimochodem, jak pokračuje operace „vezmi si mě"?" zeptal se Rossi nečekaně.

Reid zamrkal. Tak oni už pro to měli na stanici i název? A dokonce tak hloupý název?

Vsadil by se o cokoli, že to vymyslel Morgan.

„Skvěle," pokýval Hotch klidně hlavou, hlas mrazivě chladný, obočí zdvižené. „Už máme prstýnky. A taky květiny. Bude to moc hezká svatba. A tebe na ni nepozveme, pokud nepřestaneš Reida stresovat pitomými otázkami." Reid si všiml jiskřiček pobavení, které se při té výhrůžce Hotchovi objevily v očích, a nedůvěřivě zavrtěl hlavou. Musel se kousnout do rtu, aby se nezačal smát, protože to bylo tak _zatraceně_ absurdní.

Copak bylo normální, aby Hotch vyhrožoval Rossimu, svému nejlepšímu příteli, že ho nepozve na svoji svatbu _s Reidem_?

Ne, nedokázal pro to najít jiné slovo než „absurdní".

„Ty mi chceš zakázat účast na akci roku?" zeptal se Rossi pobaveně, ani se nepokoušel nasadit něco jako kajícný tón. „Na to mě máš moc rád."

Hotch si odfrkl. „Moc na to nespoléhej," poradil mu.

„Uvidíme se v sobotu ráno," prohlásil Rossi sebevědomě a vzápětí se v telefonu ozval oznamovací tón, jak Rossi zavěsil.

Hotch zhluboka vydechl a na pár okamžiků bylo mezi nimi naprosté ticho. Reid bloudil pohledem všude okolo, jen aby se nemusel dívat na Hotche, a zdálo se, že ani jeho starší kolega pro jednou nemá, co by řekl, a tak mu jen položil dlaň zlehka na rameno a jemně, konejšivě stiskl prsty. „Zvládneme to," zašeptal.

„Já vím," zamumlal Reid na oplátku, aniž se na něj odvážil podívat, protože ve skutečnosti si tím až tak jistý nebyl.

xXx

Reid měl pocit, že se asi zblázní. S Hotchem pobíhali po Torontu (Reidovi se to město líbilo čím dál méně), sjednávali si schůzky s lidmi, kteří jim měli zajistit všechno, co na svatbě potřebovali, a doufali přitom, že se jim tak podaří natrefit na toho, kdo byl za tohle všechno zodpovědný, museli si pořídit obleky, zajistit si auto, domluvit se, kteří z jejich kolegů jim půjdou za svědky a jestli kromě nich pozvou ještě někoho jiného, domluvit si s knězem detaily ohledně jeho řeči a počtu hostů a všech ostatních šíleností.

A do toho jim každou chvíli volala Garciová (a rozhodně to nebylo proto, aby jim oznámila, že konečně na něco přišla, protože se zdálo, že všichni zaměstnanci všech firem, které kontrolovala, jsou čistí jako právě padlý sníh), poprvé, aby je ujistila, že se všichni chystají přijet v sobotu velice brzy ráno do jejich bytu, aby probrali, kde mohli v profilu udělat chybu, a pomohli jim připravit se na obřad; a potom už jednoduše proto, aby jim stále dokola opakovala, jak strašně moc se těší, až je uvidí, a že jim to bude spolu ohromně slušet, a škemrala, aby ji nechali jim svatbu zajistit. Když jí to zakázali – protože oba věděli, že by z toho udělala naprosto monstrózní akci – byla asi minutu nebo dvě smutná, a pak se znovu nalezeným elánem prohlásila, že jim teda nachystá překvapení _po svatbě_.

Reid beze slova zavěsil, když to řekla.

Byl z celé téhle akce naprosto zmatený. Nechtělo se mu ženit se. Nikdy neměl v plánu ženit se, ale tak nějak počítal s tím, že pokud k tomu jednou dojde, vezme si nějakou milou dívku a bude to z lásky. Nějak ho nenapadlo, že by se mohl oženit z povinnosti. Ne proto, že mu to nakázali nadřízení.

Bylo to zvláštní a on celý týden doufal, že na to nedojde, že toho vraha najdou dřív, než si bude muset Hotche vzít.

Jenomže ho nenašli.

A najednou byla sobota.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 9**

„Tak můj zázračný chlapec se dneska žení!"

Reid se v reakci na Garciino nadšené, zpěvavé zvolání zatvářil téměř bolestně. „Garci!" pokusil se jí mírným hlasem zarazit. Neměla, v žádném případě neměla ani ten nejmenší důvod radovat se z toho, že se žení, protože to _nebyla_ opravdová svatba. On a Hotch se chystali vzít, protože to byl evidentně jediný způsob, jak dopadnout neznámého. A toho dopadnout jednoduše museli, protože měl na svědomí už dvanáct obětí. „Neraduj se z toho tolik, prosím tě," požádal ji unaveně.

Zamračila se, ale netrvalo to déle než dvě nebo tři vteřiny, potom se jí rty opět roztáhly do zářivého úsměvu. „Ale notak, zlatíčko, mám z vás radost!" Uhladila mu sako, aby mu na ramenou pěkně padlo.

Reid ohromeně zjistil, že se jí v koutku oka objevila slza. „Měl by ses taky radovat, zlato, budeš mít báječného manžela! Víš, kdybych neměla svého úžasného Kevina a neměla slabost pro Morgana, nejspíš bych šla po Hotchovi sama," svěřila se mu.

Na to neměl slov, a tak jenom bezmocně protočil oči a tlumeně zavrčel, protože už od rána, kdy se celý zbytek týmu (včetně Willa, který údajně prohlásil, že tohle si jednoduše nemůže nechat ujít) objevil na prahu _jejich_ bytu, měl nervy napnuté k prasknutí, protože všichni kolegové – Hotche nevyjímaje – se chovali naprosto klidně a přirozeně a poté, co věnovali hromadu času nové diskusi o tom, co mohli přehlédnout, že jejich profil zřejmě neseděl na nikoho, kdo byl v kontaktu s oběťmi, alespoň pokud věděli; plynule přešli k poněkud povzbudivějšímu rozhovoru o svatbě, přičemž se Reid nepřestával červenat a doufat, že si z něj Morgan dělá jenom legraci.

Pak jeho a Hotche rozdělili, aby se každý z nich připravil na obřad v jiné místnosti, a nakonec se celá skupina rozdělila napůl a oba budoucí manželé byli donuceni jet do kostela každý v jiném autě (Reid byl šťastný, že nemusí jet s Morganem a místo toho může sedět v autě s JJ, což bylo daleko jednodušší a taky příjemnější, protože ona po něm alespoň nestřílela hloupými vtípky), neboť Garciová tvrdohlavě trvala na tom, že ženichové se před svatbou nesmějí vidět, protože to prý přináší smůlu.

Dokonce ani Rossi se neudržel a upřímně se usmál při tomto jejím prohlášení.

Kostel vypadal dokonale. Byl vyzdobený spoustou bílých růží a tulipánů, přesně jak si to Reid přál, a všechny ženy svorně ohromeně vydechly, jak skvěle to vypadalo. Kněz se usmál, když vcházeli do kostela, a pokud ho zarazilo, že společně s Hotchem a Reidem přišlo tak málo lidí, nedal nic najevo.

Všichni kromě ženichů, JJ a Rossiho si sedli do první řady lavic a Reid s Hotchem najednou stáli před oltářem, vedle sebe, oba v nových, dokonale padnoucích oblecích, které barevně ladily. Reid zíral přímo před sebe a snažil se tvářit se co nejklidněji. Rossi přes jejich hlavy zamrkal spiklenecky na JJ, když Hotch věnoval Reidovi pohled, a pak k němu natáhl paži a vzal ho za ruku.

Reid zaslechl Morganovo tichounké hvízdnutí a zaregistroval, že Emily něco potichu řekla Willovi, a na okamžik ho napadlo, že se od Hotche odtáhne, ale Hotch jako by to vytušil a mírně jeho dlaň stiskl. „Ššš, Spencere," vydechl tak tiše, že to nikdo jiný než Reid slyšet nemohl.

Reid se mírně uklidnil, přesto však se musel pořádně soustředit na to, aby zůstal aspoň zdánlivě v klidu, když už se někde uvnitř celý chvěl, a proto ani doopravdy nevnímal, co vlastně kněz říká, dokud ho z jeho mírného transu nevytrhla právě ta otázka, které se bál od chvíle, kdy mu Rossi oznámil, že si bude muset Hotche vzít.

„Pane Aarone Hotchnere, berete si pana Spencera Reida dobrovolně a z lásky?"

Reid zamrkal a málem se zamračil, protože takhle formulované to zřejmě nebylo úplně běžně, ale pak si uvědomil, že si s knězem domluvili několik drobných změn v řeči. Tedy hlavně Hotch to domlouval, Reid povětšinou jenom postával vedle něj a snažil se tvářit, jako by ho to ve skutečnosti neznervózňovalo. Právě tohle byla nejspíš jedna z těch změn.

Cítil, že se mu do zad zabodávají pohledy jeho kolegů a byl si naprosto jistý, že jeden každý z nich vyčkávavě zadržuje dech.

Hotch se usmál a laskavě se podíval Reidovi do očí. „Ano," přikývl rozhodně, obočí nad levým okem mírně povytažené, koutek úst zdvižený do jemného úsměvu.

Kněz se pousmál a obrátil se k Reidovi. „Pane Spencere Reide, berete si pana Aarona Hotchnera dobrovolně a z lásky?"

Celé dvě vteřiny neřekl Reid ani slovo, protože upřímně, co na to asi tak mohl říct? Bral si Hotche, protože to bylo to, co bylo třeba udělat, aby našli vraha. A rozhodně do něj nebyl zamilovaný, nemohl být, protože Hotch byl jeho šéf a byl o víc než deset let starší než on a kromě toho, že to byl muž – a Reid, ačkoli vztahy s děvčaty pro něj taky nikdy nebyly to pravé ořechové, nikdy nebyl zamilovaný do muže – to bylo hlavně to, že Hotch byl… no, Hotch.

Jenomže dobře věděl, že existuje jenom jedna věc, kterou může udělat.

„Ano," prohlásil tedy nakonec mírně se třesoucím hlasem a nejistě se ohlédl po Hotchovi. Ten měl na tváři ještě stále lehký úsměv – Reid nemohl než obdivovat, jak dokonale se jeho nadřízený umí přetvařovat – a ten úsměv, u něj tak vzácný, nezmizel, ani když chytil Reida za ruku a navlékl mu na prsteníček jednoduchý hladký zlatý prsten. Reid polkl. Prsten na jeho ruce byl podivně těžký, bylo to iracionální, byl to přece jen malý kousek kovu, ale jemu připadal téměř jako okovy. Závazek.

Vzhlédl k Hotchovi, výraz v jeho očích byl vřelý, dotyk jeho prstů na Reidově dlani konejšivý, jako by přesně věděl, jak se Reid cítí, bylo to milé a Reid se uklidnil a pokusil se o úsměv, pohled stále pevně upřený na Hotchovu tvář.

Nadechl se a vzal z tácku druhý prsten, stejný jako měl on sám, nervózně si skousl ret a pomalu ho umístil na Hotchův prsteník.

„Tímto vás prohlašuju za manžele," dokončil kněz slavnostně obřad.

Reid si byl téměř jistý, že ten okouzlený povzdech, který zaslechl, patřil Garciové, ale snažil se na to nemyslet a místo toho se opět podíval na Hotche. Zachvěl se – Hotch měl v očích zvláštní výraz a na tváři náznak úsměvu, když se podíval Reidovi zblízka do očí a odhrnul mu vlasy za ucho. Reid překvapeně zamrkal a pootevřel bezděčně rty, protože najednou pochopil, k čemu tohle vede, k čemu se tady právě schyluje. Oči se mu nevěřícně rozšířily.

A pak se k němu Hotch naklonil a políbil ho.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 10**

Reid seděl na širokém okenním parapetu v obývacím pokoji jejich hotelového apartmá, ale nedíval se ven. Hlavu měl opřenou o stěnu a ruce složené v klíně, pohled upíral na levačku, na níž se téměř až vyzývavě leskl snubní prsten. Cítil se podivně, do háje, celý tento případ byl podivný, jejich „utajovací historka" byla podivná. Dokonce i Hotch se choval podivně, Reid mohl stále ještě cítit jemný tlak Hotchových rtů na těch jeho, když ho během obřadu políbil, pořád ještě cítil horkost Hotchových úst, pátravý jazyk, který zkusmo pohladil jeho spodní ret, jako by ho ochutnával.

K jeho vlastnímu překvapení byl ten polibek jemný a něžný a hebký a vůbec ne nepříjemný.

Zavřel oči a zhluboka vydechl, nemohl si stále zvyknout na tu myšlenku, že se před několika hodinami oženil, a i když si neustále připomínal, že to bylo jen naoko, aby na sebe nalákali neznámého, někde uvnitř cítil, že ta svatba _byla_ opravdová. Vždyť přece měli i oddací list! Na prsteníčku se mu leskl snubák. A tento hotelový pokoj – který jim Garcia na účet FBI pronajala – nebyl ve skutečnosti ničím jiným než apartmá pro novomanžele.

Bylo to šokující, ale aniž by vlastně pořádně věděl, jak k tomu došlo, byl ženatý. A jeho manželem – bože, jak směšně to znělo! – byl jeho šéf.

Tiše, mírně hystericky se zachichotal.

„Spencere? Jsi v pořádku?" ozval se ode dveří Hotch. Reid otevřel oči a ohlédl se za tím starostlivým hlasem, Hotch stál v otevřených dveřích a ramenem se opíral o futro, ve tváři jemný výraz. Reid pohled okamžitě zase sklopil.

„Je to… trochu zvláštní," zamumlal po chvíli mlčení nejistě, ale upřímně, zatímco se díval na kousek kovu na svém prsteníčku. Věděl, že se Hotch přestal opírat o dveře a mlčky, pomalými kroky přecházel pokojem směrem k němu, ale nevzhlédl. „Chci tím říct… Právě jsme se _vzali_. Přísahali jsme, že spolu budeme po zbytek našich životů, vyměnili jsme si prstýnky a… to všechno." Zvedl pohled od svého prstenu a podíval se do tváře svého nového _manžela_. „Víš, nějak jsem nikdy moc neuvažoval nad tím, že bych se kdy oženil. A teď…"

Hotch se na něj zkoumavě díval.

Reidovy líce zrudly rozpaky. „Políbil jsi mě."

„Ano," přikývl Hotch klidně a mírně se usmál nad jeho nejistotou. „To lidé na svatbách dělají."

Reid nic neřekl.

„Omlouvám se, jestli –"

„Ne, ne, v pořádku," skočil mu Reid do řeči, aby ho uklidnil, protože Hotch se zatvářil neuvěřitelně nejistě; jeho tváře však stále neztrácely jemný nádech červené. Jistě, věděl, že se novomanželé (novomanželé?) na svatbě líbají. Ale bylo obvyklé, aby se líbali i v případech, kdy svatba není doopravdy svatba?

Nejspíš ano. Ale bylo to zvláštní.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se ho Hotch jemně, hlas měkký a plný upřímného zájmu.

Reid zavrtěl hlavou. „Já jen, že…" zamyšleně se díval na ruce, které měl složené v klíně. „Všichni mi gratulovali, jako by to byla skutečná svatba," řekl tiše, uhýbal pohledem, aby mu Hotch neviděl do obličeje. „Garciová mi řekla, že mám štěstí, protože budeš skvělý manžel. Prý budeme určitě šťastní." Nejistě vzhlédl.

Hotch se pousmál. „Zvláštní. Mně řekla, že pokud to pokazím, dá si velice záležet na tom, aby smazala jakoukoli známku mé existence z internetové mapy světa."

„Rozbrečela se mi na rameni," dodal Reid truchlivě.

Hotch se mírně zasmál. „To že udělala?" zeptal se pobaveným tónem, ale když uviděl jeho výraz, opět zvážněl. „Neber si to tak. Garciová už je prostě taková."

„Ale oni to tak berou všichni!" upozornil ho Reid ublíženě. „Celou tu dobu jsem měl pocit, že to berou jako opravdovou svatbu, a ne jen krytí kvůli vyšetřování případu – což je to ve skutečnosti. Bylo to jako… jako kdybychom se doopravdy _vzali_."

„Oni se tím jen baví, Spencere, o nic nejde. S tím, co denně vidíme, potřebujeme všichni občas trochu zábavy," uklidňoval ho Hotch tiše. „I když…" nečekaně si odfrkl. „Morgan za mnou přišel, aby mě varoval, že pokud se o tebe budu špatně starat nebo ti ublížím, najde si mě a osobně mě vykastruje," prozradil mu, jeho výraz byl někde na půl cesty mezi nevěřícným zamračením a pobaveným úsměvem.

Reidovy oči se rozšířily překvapením. „Vážně?" Nervózně se pousmál. Netušil, že je Morgan vůči němu až _tak_ ochranitelský.

Hotch mu jemně, konejšivě stiskl paži. „Oni to nemyslí špatně. Záleží jim na tobě, Spencere, mají tě rádi," ujistil ho měkce. „My všichni tě máme rádi. Tak se uklidni a pojď spát, je pozdě."

Reid se na něj chvíli díval, jako by v něm hledal oporu, a tak když po pár dlouhých vteřinách pomalu přikývl, pomohl mu Hotch na nohy a aniž přitom sundal dlaň z jeho paže, zavedl ho do ložnice.

Sotva však otevřel dveře ložnice (do které ani jeden z nich nevkročil od chvíle, kdy překročili práh tohoto hotelového pokoje), zůstal stát na místě, ústa pootevřená.

„Ach ne…" vydechl.

Dokonce i Hotch vypadal mírně rozpačitě, když nahlížel dovnitř místnosti, a na jeho obličeji to vypadalo opravdu velice nezvykle. Hotch přece nikdy, _nikdy_ nebyl rozpačitý. Ovšem Reid to v tu chvíli chápal. Nejen, že v apartmá byla jenom jedna ložnice – což by zase tolik nevadilo, v jejich bytě byla přece také jenom jedna – ale především, a to už bylo o něco horší, tam byla jenom jedna _postel_. Žádná pohovka, jako byla v jejich bytě (Bože, jak moc se tam chtěl teď vrátit!), jen ta postel. Sice obrovská, ale pořád jenom jedna.

S myšlenkou na to, že Garciové něco _moc pěkného_ řekne, až ji příště uvidí, si povzdychl. „Já… můžu přespat v obýváku," nabídl se.

„To je nesmysl," zarazil ho Hotch okamžitě. „Ta pohovka je příšerná, zítra by ses nenarovnal."

„Ale…" pokusil se Reid znovu, ale sám si nebyl jistý, co chce vlastně říct.

Hotch naklonil hlavu na stranu a zvědavě čekal, co mladík řekne. Nic se nedělo. „Spencere, na tu postel by se nás vlezlo _pět_," řekl mu nakonec. „Děláš z toho zbytečně velké drama."

Reid se zamračil a zaváhal, ale nakonec neochotně přikývl a zalezl si pod přikrývku na jednom z konců široké postele. Lehl si na samotný okraj matrace, hlavu položil na polštář, ve tváři nejistý výraz.

„Ať z té postele nespadneš," upozornil ho Hotch sarkasticky, zatímco si rozepínal košili.

Hotch celkově nerad spal v košilích, jak se Reidovi podařilo za těch pár dní zjistit. Ne že by po tom pátral. Ale když se váš kolega pokaždé svléká, než se uloží ke spánku, všimnete si toho.

Reid se po něm ohlédl, ve tváři překvapený výraz. Potřásl hlavou. „Nechávám nám oběma dostatek prostoru," vysvětlil a skousl si spodní ret. „Spící člověk by měl kolem sebe mít alespoň metr volného prostoru, nejlépe z každé strany. Samozřejmě to záleží také na tom, jak moc se ve spánku převaluje. Víš, že až šedesát procent lidí, kteří spí v jedné posteli se svým partnerem, se v noci pořádně nevyspí, protože nemají dost místa k tomu, aby se pohodlně uložili?"

Hotch protočil oči. „To bylo jen řečnicky," zamumlal.

Reid zrudl. „Oh, jistě." Mírně zaraženě sledoval, jak si Hotch lehá na druhém konci postele, na rozdíl od něj se pohodlně rozvalil dobře přes polovinu matrace.

Pak se Hotch překulil na bok, čelem k Reidovi a opřel se o loket. Ve tváři mu hrál téměř pobavený výraz, když sledoval, jak se Reid křečovitě krčí a s obavami k němu vzhlíží. „Takže nebude žádná svatební noc?" zeptal se škádlivě, předstíraně zklamaným hlasem. V očích mu probleskávalo laskavé pobavení.

Reid po něm hodil ostrým pohledem. „Ne, _miláčku_," protáhl ironicky a otočil se k němu zády. Přikrývku si jedním prudkým pohybem přitáhl až k bradě. „Bolí mě hlava."

Hotch povytáhl obočí v oceňujícím gestu a mírně se pousmál. „Jako bych to už někdy slyšel," zamumlal.

Reid se zašklebil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 11**

„Spencere, Spencere, probuď se!"

Hotchův hlas byl jemný, ale pevný, když zmítajícímu se mladíkovi položil dlaň na rameno a zatřásl s ním.

Reid rozevřel oči do tmy a podíval se někam skrze Hotche. Třásl se hrůzou a vzlykal – bez slz, jen zoufalý, suchý vzlykot – okamžitě se pokusil uhnout z dosahu Hotchovy ruky, jeho vzlyky ještě zesílily a byly téměř zoufale hysterické, když sebou prudce trhnul a snažil se, aniž by vlastně doopravdy věděl, vedle koho právě leží, dostat se od Hotche dál, uhnout z jeho dosahu, dostat se od něj _pryč_. Dostal se až na samotný okraj postele a kdyby ho Hotch na poslední okamžik nezachytil, spadl by.

„Ne, ne, ne!" vzlykal Reid trhaně a nepřestával se prudce zmítat, bojoval s Hotchem, snažil se dostat z dosahu jeho paží, vyrvat se z jeho jemného sevření, ale Hotch ho nenechal. „Ne!" vyvřískl Reid a hlas se mu zlomil do opravdového pláče.

A právě v tu chvíli si ho Hotch nesmlouvavě přitáhl do náruče a pevně ho objal. „Ššš…" vydechl tiše a konejšivě obemkl jeho tělo svými pažemi, objal ho a Reid se pomalu poddával jeho sevření a teplu, pomalu se v jeho pažích uvolňoval a zklidňoval, přestože mu z očí pořád tekly slzy.

A Hotch ho ochotně choval ve své náruči, bradu opřenou o mladíkovo čelo, když mu šeptal, že je všechno v pořádku, dokud Reid opět neusnul.

xXx

První, co Reid uviděl, když se ráno probudil, byl Hotchův obličej.

Nechápavě se zamračil. Spal přece na své pohovce, ne? Usnul na své pohovce, ne u Hotche na posteli – co by taky dělal u Hotche na posteli – stejně tak, jako Hotch nemohl být na jeho pohovce, protože byla pro něj příliš měkká a nedělala by mu dobře na záda. Proč se tedy díval do Hotchovy tváře, a proč byl u něj tak blízko, že na něj naprosto perfektně viděl, i když neměl ještě nasazené čočky?

A pak si vzpomněl. Oni totiž nebyli ve svém bytě. Byli v hotelu, v novomanželském apartmá, které pro ně objednala Garciová, aby prý měli nějaké pěkné místečko, kam složit o své svatební noci hlavu, zatímco ona a zbytek jejich týmu se na noc uchýlil do jejich bytu.

_Svatba_.

Oči se mu rozšířily šokem, když si vzpomněl, že se včera vzali. On a Hotch. _Vzali_.

Bylo to neuvěřitelné.

To byl taky důvod, proč spal s Hotchem v jedné posteli. Protože tady _byla_ jen jedna postel. A on měl v noci nějaký ošklivý sen, probudil Hotche a ten ho pak utěšoval, konejšil tichými slovy pochopení a držel ho v náruči, dokud neusnul s pocitem Hotchova tepla všude okolo sebe. Společně s tím si uvědomil, že je opravdu _až příliš_ blízko Hotche a okamžitě taky zjistil, čím je to způsobeno. Nejspíš se v průběhu noci posunul, a proto teď ležel s hlavou položenou na Hotchově klidně a pravidelně se zvedajícím hrudníku, jednu paži přehozenou přes jeho tělo a druhou na jeho rameni. Hotch byl vzhůru a pobaveně se na něj díval, paži lehce položenou napříč jeho zády. Prsty druhé ruky se mu zlehka probíral vlasy.

Začervenal se a pokusil se odtáhnout, ale Hotchova paže na jeho zádech najednou ztěžkla. „Ššš…" zašeptal Hotch uklidňujícím tónem, stejným a přece tak jiným než v noci. „To je v pořádku."

První, co Reida jako odpověď na toto tvrzení napadlo, bylo, že to rozhodně _není_ v pořádku, protože Hotch je jeho šéf a tak je naprosto nevhodné, aby ležel takhle vedle něj, v objetí a s hlavou položenou na jeho nahé (!) hrudi, ale když se na okamžik uklidnil a pokusil se soustředit, zamyslet se, uvědomil si, že jakkoli se cítí nejistý, nemá vůbec chuť se od Hotche odtáhnout, protože jeho objetí bylo tak pohodlné a uklidňující a _správné_ a Hotchova kůže pod jeho tváří byla horká a hebká a příjemná na dotek, že se najednou cítil dokonale v bezpečí. A nechtělo se mu toho pocitu hned vzdávat.

Přesto když Hotch sklouzl prsty z jeho vlasů a pohladil ho důvěrně po rameni, překvapilo ho to a on celý ztuhl. Zadržel dech.

Hotch si okamžitě všiml jeho napětí, mírně se zamračil a svraštil obočí, až se mu nad kořenem nosu objevila drobná svislá vráska, ale v jeho výrazu nebyl ani ten nejmenší náznak dotčení nebo vzteku, jen smutek. Reid tomu výrazu nerozuměl. „Opravdu nejsi moc zvyklý na to, že se tě někdo dotýká, že?" zeptal se Hotch tiše, podivně konejšivým hlasem a znovu ho pohladil po rameni a kdyby se Reid tolik nesoustředil jen na ten samotný dotek, všiml by si, že se mu mírně chvějí prsty.

Mladík neodpověděl, ale jeho mlčení bylo tak výmluvné, že to vlastně nebylo třeba. Hotch si mírně povzdychl a přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž, paží ho pevně, ale s jistou jemností objímal kolem pasu, když ho k sobě tiskl, druhou ruku měl volnou, a tak se vrátil zpět k hlazení jeho vlasů. „Možná bychom s tím mohli něco udělat," navrhl.

„Cože?" zeptal se Reid zmateně a pokusil se od něj odtáhnout, ale Hotch ho nepustil. „Hotchi, ne –"

To Hotchem otřáslo. Co si mladík myslel, že navrhuje? Opravdu ho napadlo, že by mu mohl něco udělat, že by mu mohl něco udělat úmyslně? Prohrábl mu konejšivě vlasy a přitiskl mu rty na čelo. „Spencere, já ti přece nechci ublížit," zašeptal jemně, v hlase nic jiného než něhu a hluboký smutek. „Neublížil bych ti, myslel jsem, že to víš."

Reid na něj zíral široce rozevřenýma očima, a pak potřásl hlavou. „Omlouvám se, já… nechtěl jsem…" Sám si nebyl jistý, co chce vlastně říct. Omlouvám se, že jsem to řekl? Omlouvám se, že jsem naznačil, že bys mi mohl ublížit? Omlouvám se, že to znělo, jako bych ti nevěřil?

Omlouvám se, že to znělo, jako bych nechtěl, aby ses mě dotýkal?

Starší muž se smutně pousmál a pohladil ho zlehka po tváři, bříšky prstů se přitom sotva dotýkal jeho kůže. Pomalu vydechl. „Já jen, že…" zamumlal tichounce, „ty jsi tak úžasný… je mi líto, že nemáš někoho, kdo by ti ukázal, _jak moc_ úžasný jsi."

Reid se mírně zamračil a uhnul pohledem. „Nechci, abys mě litoval."

„Záleží mi na tobě," odpověděl Hotch mírně chraplavým hlasem. „Nechtěl jsem tě litovat, ale zasloužíš si někoho, kdo ti bude pořád opakovat, že tě má rád…" jeho hlas byl s každým slovem o malinko tišší a nakonec se vytratil úplně. Jeho oči, pevně upřené do Reidovy tváře, byly plné emocí.

„Tak to je dobře, že mám teď tebe," vyhrkl Reid bez uvažování, a okamžitě zrudl, když si uvědomil, co vlastně řekl, a aby skryl rozpaky, jasně vepsané v jeho výraze, zabořil tvář Hotchovi do hrudníku.

Hotch se usmál. „Správně," zabroukal konejšivě a pevně ho objal. „Máš mě."


	12. Chapter 12

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 12**

Když Reid společně s Hotchem došel k jejich bytu a Hotch vytáhl z kapsy klíče, skoro se bál. Na druhé straně těch dveří totiž byli ostatní členové jejich týmu, kteří se tam na noc – na jejich svatební noc! – utábořili a teď na ně čekali, údajně kvůli tomu, aby probrali další podrobnosti, ale podle Reida na ně čekali spíše proto, aby se mohli pobavit.

Kousl se do rtu a zamračil se. Nerad, opravdu nerad byl středem pozornosti.

Sotva se však dveře otevřely, málem uskočil o metr dozadu, protože v malé předsíňce stáli jeden vedle druhého seřazení všichni jejich kolegové, Garciová měla tváře zrudlé vzrušením, Morgan se ušklíbl.

Reid vyděšeně zamrkal a zakroutil hlavou, ale než stačil překročit práh, zastavila ho Garcia.

„Ne!" zarazila je ostrým hlasem. „Takhle to přece nejde!" dodala a on se na ni zmateně podíval. Protočila oči nad jeho nedůvtipností. „Hotch tě musí přenést přes práh!"

Reid potřásl nevěřícně hlavou, ale než stačil něco doopravdy říct, Hotch se zasmál (opravdu zasmál, pobaveně a hlasitě a Reid nevěřil svým uším – Hotch se přece. Nikdy. Nesmál), a pak k němu bez zaváhání natáhl paže a ani ne o vteřinu později, dřív než pořádně zjistil, co se děje, byl Reid v jeho náručí a Hotch ho skutečně, stále ještě se smíchem – a Garciiným souhlasným, zářivým úsměvem – přenášel přes práh.

To bylo degradující.

„Proč musím být _já_ nevěsta?" zamračil se dotčeně, když mu Hotch konečně dovolil postavit se zpátky na nohy.

Morgan zvedl obočí takovým způsobem, že Reid raději jen mírně pohodil hlavou, jako že to snad raději ani nechce vědět, a následoval ostatní dál do bytu.

Tento relativní klid samozřejmě nevydržel dlouho, protože ve chvíli, kdy došli do obývacího pokoje a usadili se, roztáhl se Morganův obličej do širokého, _děsivého_ úsměvu.

„Tak jaká byla svatební noc?" zeptal se a nijak se přitom nesnažil zakrývat pobavení.

Reid se na něj nevěřícně podíval. To přece Morgan nemohl myslet vážně? I když, podle toho výrazu v jeho obličeji… zřejmě ano.

Bezradně se rozhlédl po ostatních kolezích, a zatímco Morganův obličej neztrácel ten svůj úšklebek a Emily se zdála jeho otázkou pobavená, Garciová se tvářila zamyšleně a JJ se na něj soucitně pousmála, jako by se za Morgana omlouvala. Rossi se na něj pro jistotu nedíval vůbec, místo toho sledoval Hotche, tvář dokonale bez výrazu.

„Báječná," pousmál se Hotch na Morgana koutkem úst a v očích mu zajiskřilo pobavení. „Závidíš snad?" zeptal se ho klidně.

Ale Reid už neposlouchal Morganovu odpověď, protože Rossi se na Hotche podíval zvláštně tázavým pohledem a Hotch mírně povytáhl obočí a zlehka, stěží viditelně, zavrtěl hlavou. Reid na ně zmateně zíral, a ačkoli byl krimipsycholog, trénovaný na to, aby dokázal vyčíst z lidského chování víc, než si ostatní lidé mysleli, že je vůbec možné, nerozuměl. Díval se na ně a nechápal, co měla tahle krátká, němá výměna pohledů mezi Rossim a Hotchem znamenat, tím spíše, když Rossi lehce pokrčil rameny a zamračil se, tak malinko, že kdyby se mu přitom nad kořenem nosu neobjevila drobounká, svislá vráska, Reid by si nejspíše myslel, že si to jen představuje.

Potřásl hlavou.

Možná si to vážně jenom představoval.

xXx

Hotch se svalil do postele a vyčkávavě se na něj podíval, oči přivřené, zamyšlené.

Reid zaváhal a přešlápl, pohledem sklouzl z Hotche na svou pohovku a zase zpátky a skousl si nejistě ret, jak uvažoval, co by měl udělat, co se _očekává_, že udělá. Věděl, co by bylo správné udělat – popřát Hotchovi dobrou noc a jít si lehnout na „svoji" pohovku – ale nemohl se k tomu přimět.

Protože za celý den mu Hotch věnoval mnoho malých dotyků – jako ostatně každý den už od chvíle, kdy z nich udělali agenty v utajení – občas mu položil dlaň na rameno anebo se dotkl jeho paže, něco mu podal a přitom se špičkami prstů dotkl těch jeho, jednou mu dokonce odhrnul vlasy z čela za ucho (Garciová vypadala jako v extázi, když to viděla, a on se nezmohl na slovo a jen se červenal, takže se mu Morgan smál). A on teď zjišťoval, že ty Hotchovy drobné doteky, ty jemné projevy péče, jsou… konejšivé. Příjemné.

A že když se ho Hotch zrovna nedotýká, skoro si přeje, aby to dělal.

Ne že by ho to přestalo znervózňovat.

Teď se chystali jít spát a on byl malinko vyvedený z míry, protože ačkoli ho Hotch přímo _nezval_ do své postele, trochu to tak působilo. Ten způsob, jakým se na něj díval, oči mírně přivřené, jako by čekal, co udělá… A i když on věděl, že by to neměl chtít, bylo těžké tomu odolat, protože to přece bylo… V tom hotelu to bylo tak přirozené, zdálo se to tak _normální_, ležet vedle Hotche, dělit se s ním o postel a usínat v jeho objetí, mít ho kolem sebe, když se vzbudí… Jenže teď už nebyli v hotelu, teď byli zase ve _svém_ bytě, ve _své_ ložnici a najednou to všechno bylo prostě _zvláštní_ a on byl tak strašně moc zmatený a jediné, co věděl, bylo, že by rozhodně neměl chtít strávit další noc v Hotchově náruči, protože to přece bylo naprosto nevhodné, ale nemohl si pomoct a Hotch přece říkal, že mu to nevadí a byli teď manželé a on se v Hotchových pažích cítil tak bezpečně a pokud by to měl přiznat, opravdu chtěl znova cítit Hotchovy paže okolo svého těla, jakkoli to bylo podivné, a taky –

„Hotchi…?" vydechl jemně a váhavě zvedl pohled k jeho očím, Hotch ho upřeně sledoval, tvář vlídnou, výraz laskavý, vážný, beze stopy pobavení nebo výsměchu. „Já…" Slova se mu zadrhla v hrdle, „mohl bych…?" Nejistě pokynul směrem k Hotchově posteli a doufal, že Hotch pochopí a on to nebude muset doopravdy říkat.

A Hotch samozřejmě pochopil, protože jeho výraz zjihl a on se pousmál koutkem úst. Ochotně se v posteli o kousek posunul a nadzvedl přikrývku. „Tak pojď," zašeptal s jemným poloúsměvem a vstřícně roztáhl paže.

Mladík znovu přešlápl a pak, bez dalšího váhání, vklouzl pod přikrývku. Ve tvářích byl mírně zrudlý studem, ale pohled od Hotchových očí neodtrhl, dokud si sám nelehl do jeho náruče. Hotch ho okamžitě obemkl pažemi, ale jeho objetí nebylo omezující nebo nepříjemné, nýbrž hřejivé, konejšivé, a tak se k němu Reid přitiskl ještě o něco úžeji, zabořil mu tvář do ohybu mezi krkem a ramenem a dlouze, spokojeně vydechl.

Hotch natáhl paži k nočnímu stolku na své straně postele a zhasl lampu. A místnosti se rozhostila tma a na chvíli bylo naprosté ticho.

A pak Reid slabě vydechl. „Nemám noční můry, když mě držíš," přiznal tiše a přestože byla tma, Hotch okamžitě poznal, že se mladík červená a pousmál se.

„Kdykoli," ujistil ho jemně a položil mu dlaň na rameno, jeho horký dech šimral Reida ve vlasech. „Kdykoli."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 13**

„Ahoj, jsem Samantha, bydlím o patro výš."

Reid se zmateně díval na mladou ženu, která stála v jejich dveřích jejich bytu, s mírným úsměvem na půvabné tváři. Mohlo jí být necelých třicet, ale vypadala mladší, měla dlouhé černé vlasy a tmavé oči a zcela evidentně to byla jejich sousedka.

Mírně se zamračil, protože nebyl zvyklý na to, aby se mu sousedi chodili představovat. V jeho domě ve Virginii to tak nefungovalo.

I když, kdoví, jaké zvyky měli tady v Kanadě.

Od jejich vynucené svatby naoko už uběhlo několik dní – přesněji řečeno devět – a každý z těchto dní probíhal víceméně stejně. Čas od času jim zavolal někdo z týmu, aby jim sdělil, že ještě pořád nemají nic nového, Hotch každý večer telefonoval s Jackem, a ačkoli oni oba pevně věřili tomu, že se jim povedlo nalákat na sebe vraha v tom kostele anebo během příprav svatby, ani jeden z nich neměl nervy na to, zůstávat zavření v bytě a navíc nechtěli nechat nic náhodě, a tak spolu dál chodili na procházky, chodili nakupovat, byli se podívat do Botanické zahrady, navštívili CN Tower i Ontarijské Centrum vědy, občas si spolu zašli na večeři a v noci zodpovědně usínali, společně, v Hotchově posteli, Reid v Hotchově náruči, protože Hotchovi to nijak nevadilo a Reidovi to zajistilo klidnou noc bez děsivých snů (a taky se mu líbilo mít okolo sebe jeho silné paže, ale to by nahlas nikdy nepřiznal). Každou noc.

V podstatě si s Hotchem vybudovali klidný, vcelku dobře fungující režim.

A teď se tady objevila jejich sousedka, který je evidentně chtěla pozdravit a možná i trochu poznat, a celý ten režim jim narušila.

Reid neměl rád, když mu někdo narušoval režim.

„Ehm…" pokusil se neúspěšně vymyslet něco, co by jí řekl.

„Spencere?" zaslechl Reid zevnitř bytu Hotchův hlas. „Kdo to –" Hotch vystrčil hlavu ze dveří kuchyně, aby se podíval, s kým to Reid mluví, a pohled mu padl na dívku, která teď měla na tváři trochu překvapený výraz. „Oh, ahoj," usmál se na ni široce – z nějakého důvodu to na jeho tváři vypadalo téměř nepatřičně – zapomněl na večeři, kterou připravoval a zamířil pomalu k nim.

„Jsem Spencer," představil se Reid dívce konečně, když Hotch došel až k nim. „A tohle," ohlédl se po Hotchovi, „je Aaron, můj… ehm, můj manžel."

Dívka mírně zamrkala nad jeho neobratným prohlášením, ale stále si zachovávala příjemný, upřímně přátelský, mile zaujatý výraz.

Hotch se pousmál. „Ještě jsme si na to nestihli doopravdy zvyknout, vzali jsme se teprve před několika dny…" vysvětloval rychle, jemným hlasem, aby zdůvodnil Reidovo slyšitelné zaváhání a objal Reida téměř majetnicky kolem pasu. Přitáhl si ho k sobě blíže. „Aaron." Natáhl k ní ruku a ona mu jí s úsměvem potřásla.

„Samantha," zopakovala pro něj.

Hotch se usmál a otevřel dveře dokořán, aby mohla vejít, zavedl ji do obývacího pokoje, usadil do křesla a ochotně jí uvařil kávu, načež si za nimi přišel sednout a druhý hrnek kávy postavil před Reida. Mladík se na něj vděčně usmál a obemkl prsty horký hrnek.

Hotch se posadil vedle něj na pohovku, pohodlně se opřel a jednu paži si položil na opěradlo, takže skoro držel Reida okolo ramen.

Jenom skoro.

„Byla jsem jen na dovolené a podívejme se, jaké se v domě odehrály změny," řekla Samantha pobaveně, zatímco se na ně dívala, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, a zamyšleně přejížděla prstem po hraně svého hrnku.

Hotch se posunul o něco blíže k Reidovi a jedna dlaň mu sklouzla na jeho koleno, ale nic s ní nedělal, jen ji tam nechal ležet. Horkost jeho kůže hřála Reida i přes tlustou látku džínů.

Reid se ovládl a netrhl sebou při tom nečekaném – a hlavně tolik důvěrném – doteku, hlavně proto, že si uvědomoval, jak moc podivně by to vypadalo, kdyby ucukl. Takhle se jen donutil mírně se usmát.

„Takže, co vy dva vlastně děláte?" ptala se dívka zvědavě.

„Spencer studuje sociologii," řekl Hotch klidně a hodil po Reidovi milým, hrdým úsměvem, „a já jsem právník," mírně se na ni pousmál. „Dělám rozvody." Pokrčil rameny, aby jí naznačil, že je to děsná otrava. A popravdě, ve srovnání s tím, co dělali _ve skutečnosti_, by to zcela jistě _byla_ nuda.

Samantha zamrkala. „To vážně?" zeptala se překvapeně. „Jsi rozvodový právník a stejně ses oženil?"

Reid si všiml její nedůvěry. „Ve skutečnosti končí v dnešní době rozvodem téměř každé druhé manželství," začal jí horlivě vysvětlovat, „ale statisticky se jedná pouze o manželství uzavřené mezi mužem a ženou, zatímco manželství dvou mužů nebo dvou žen se rozpadají jen asi ve třech procentech případů, takže my s Aaronem máme zhruba šestnáct krát větší šanci, že spolu zůstaneme, než kterýkoli heterosexuální pár." Zarazil se, když si všiml, jak na něj Samantha zmateně zírá, zatímco Hotch měl v obličeji podivně jemný výraz, přestože mu nenápadně stiskl rameno; a kousl se do rtu, protože si uvědomil, že tenhle jeho proslov byla chyba. On přece _není_ génius, vlastně teprve _studuje_, a rozhodně by takovéhle věci _neměl_ vědět. „Totiž… píšu právě diplomku o sociálních a kulturních aspektech rozvodu s ohledem na rozdíly mezi heterosexuálními a homosexuálními páry," dodal rychle, aby své vědomosti nějak důvěryhodně zdůvodnil.

„Aha," Samantha pomalu přikývla, a pak pokrčila rameny.

Reid jen pokýval hlavou, jako by jí říkal, že je naprosto normální znát statistiky o různě šílených věcech, pokud o tom právě píšete velice důležitou práci.

Hotch pobaveně nadzvedl koutek. „Co děláš ty?" zeptal se Samanthy okamžitě, aby jí zabránil mladíka vyzpovídat.

Pokrčila rameny a pak se široce usmála, očividně hrdá sama na sebe. „Dostala jsem teď novou práci," pochlubila se jim.

Strávili tak spolu asi hodinu, ona se jich ptala, jak dlouho už spolu jsou a oni se drželi své historky o tom, jak je asi před třemi lety seznámil jeden jejich společný přítel a od té doby jsou spolu, a opatrně odvedli řeč jinam, na ni, a ona se jim svěřila s tím, že teď nikoho nemá, protože se před nějakou dobou těsně před svatbou rozešla s přítelem a to jí zlomilo srdce.

„To je hrozné," řekl Reid tiše, otřeseně a Hotch ho objal kolem ramen a přitáhl si ho k sobě, jemným tlakem ho přiměl, aby se mu opřel zády o prsa, a políbil ho lehce na spánek.

Reid se začervenal a tlumeně si odkašlal, když si uvědomil, že je Samantha celou tu dobu upřeně pozoruje.

Samantha pomalu přikývla. „Bylo to hrozné," souhlasila upřímně a mírně se usmála. „Ale myslím, že se přes to začínám pomalu dostávat." Pokrčila rameny a pak se omluvila, že už musí jít.

Oba dva ji vyprovodili ke dveřím a téměř okamžitě ve chvíli, kdy dívka odešla, se mladík otočil a Hotchova paže sklouzla pryč ze svého místa okolo jeho pasu a Reidův jemný úsměv zmizel a on se na Hotche zamračeně, s přivřenýma očima podíval. Kousal si ret a vypadal nejistě, zmateně, jako by sám nevěděl, co si má myslet.

„Hotchi," zamumlal. „_Aarone_," zjemnil vzápětí a nespouštěl z něj pohled. „Já vím, že tenhle případ je příšerný a že je těžké, dělat agenty v utajení, ale ty se chováš jako… chováš se jako…" Reid se na okamžik zarazil, oči rozšířené a nepřítomné. Ohromeně pootevřel ústa. „Oh můj bože…" vydechl šokovaně. Nevěřícně na Hotche zíral. „Chováš se, jako bys byl _doopravdy_ můj manžel…"

Hotch naprázdno pootevřel rty, a němě na něj hleděl, obočí zdvižené v překvapeném výrazu. Nezmohl se na slovo.

Reid zmateně potřásl hlavou a bez dalšího slova se s jediným nechápavým pohledem na Hotche zavřel v ložnici.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 14**

„Vstal jsi špatnou nohou?"

Hotchův hlas zněl pobaveně a jeho křivý úsměv se ještě rozšířil, když po něm Reid hodil zamračeným pohledem a něco tiše zavrčel, ale neodpověděl mu.

Nicméně ten pohled v jeho očích byl jednoznačný.

Ano, vstal dneska z postele levou nohou, nebo alespoň měl ten pocit. Byl vyvedený z míry a zmatený, nerozuměl si. Protože to, co v posledních dnech cítil, bylo… nezvyklé a bylo to zvláštní, bylo to, jako by to v něm rostlo, jako by to bylo silnější každou vteřinou, každým dnem, který s Hotchem trávil, ta potřeba mít ho nablízku.

Vždycky mu na Hotchovi záleželo, to byla pravda, vždycky toužil po jeho uznání a respektu, a možná taky trochu po tom, aby tam Hotch pro něj byl, aby mu byl ochotný poradit nebo ho vyslechnout, když to potřeboval. Jenomže tohle, ta nesmyslná potřeba jeho blízkosti, potřeba _jeho_, _tohle_, to bylo prostě tak… podivné. Nové.

Nechápal to. Možná to bylo jen tím, že spolu byli pořád. Možná si na něj jednoduše zvykl.

A on se jen nerad vzdával věcí, na které byl zvyklý, odjakživa.

Jenže… tohle bylo jiné. Nebylo to, jako když se stěhoval do Virginie a některé věci musel nechat ve Vegas. Tohle bylo… silnější, více znepokojivé, protože těch věcí se nechtěl vzdát, zatímco po Hotchovi přímo prahnul, ačkoli to sám doopravdy nechápal, prahnul po tom, aby byl Hotch u něj, aby byl s ním a aby se ho dotýkal, a dobře věděl, že je to špatné, že tak by to _nemělo_ být.

Děsilo ho, že chce, aby to tak _bylo_.

Děsilo ho to a nerozuměl tomu a potřeboval se trochu vzpamatovat, a tak si už od rána držel od Hotche odstup. Protože si prostě musel dokázat, že _nepotřebuje_ jeho blízkost.

Problém byl v tom, že ji nejspíše potřeboval. Ne že by ho to přimělo přiznat si to.

„Musíš se na mě dívat tak otráveně?" zeptal se ho Hotch, ale zdálo se, že je spíše laskavě pobavený než cokoli jiného.

Mladík pohodil hlavou. „Můžeš si za to sám," ujistil ho škrobeným hlasem a zvedl obočí. „Když sis vzal mě, vzal sis i moje nálady."

Hotch se široce usmál a pokrčil pobaveně rameny. „Před svatbou jsi se tak nechoval, protože kdyby ano, určitě bych si tě nevzal," sdělil mu jemným, vlídným hlasem a v očích mu zajiskřilo.

Reid trhnul rameny. „Se svatbou se mění spousta věcí."

Hotch se zasmál, hlavu mírně nakloněnou na stranu a Reida napadlo, že proboha, tohle je Hotch a doopravdy se _směje_.

Hotch se přece nikdy nesmál. Nikdy ho neviděl smát se, dokud spolu nezůstali tady.

Opět zavrčel a protočil oči, načež došel k pohovce v jejich obývacím pokoji a sedl si na ni, nohy složené pod sebou, pohledem bloudil kdekoli, jen aby se nemusel podívat na svého manžela.

Bože, opravdu o něm uvažoval jako o svém manželovi. Kdy se to sakra stalo?

Slabě si povzdychl a sjel na pohovce o něco níž, aby si mohl lehnout, skrčený na boku, nohy přitažené pod bradu, pažemi si objímal tělo. Hlava mu klesla na polštář a on se nepřítomně zadíval někam do neurčita.

Ne, tohle rozhodně nebylo v pořádku. Nebylo v pořádku chtít, aby ho Hotch objal, neměl by to chtít, přestože se v jeho pažích cítil bezpečně, možná skoro chtěný. Neměl by se cítit tak dobře, když se ho Hotch třeba jen letmo dotkl. A Hotch by se neměl chovat tak, jak se choval, neměl se ho dotýkat, neměl ho objímat, neměl mu dovolovat, aby usínal v jeho náručí, neměl ho včera před Samanthou líbat na spánek, neměl ho znervózňovat každým tím svým laskavým pohledem, neměl by mu říkat Spencere…

Sevřel víčka a třaslavě se nadechl.

Hotch pomalu došel k pohovce a zlehka mu položil dlaň na rameno, v jeho pohledu se skrývala sympatie. „Beru to tak, že se ti dneska nechce ven," řekl tiše.

Reid zamrkal a nejistě se na něj podíval. „Mohli bychom dneska zůstat tady?" zeptal se měkce.

Hotch se pousmál. „Jistě."

A tak zůstali vevnitř, ve svém bytě, dívali se na filmy, seděli na pohovce, a když přišel čas na jídlo, objednali si donášku z nejbližší pizzerie, povídali si, o ničem a o všem, o samých nedůležitých věcech, Hotch telefonoval s Jackem a potom připravil večeři a Reid si od něho celou tu dobu zachovával mírný odstup, ne tak velký, aby to bylo doopravdy nápadné, ale dost velký na to, aby si toho tak zkušený psycholog jako Hotch všiml.

Nepomáhalo to však, protože teď byl večer a oni dva seděli na pohovce, bok po boku, a beze slova se dívali na televizi, a přesto jeho pohled stále nedobrovolně klouzal směrem k Hotchovu obličeji a on se nemohl soustředit na film, a tak svoji snahu o zachování si jisté autonomie a dokázání sama sobě, že se bez Hotche naprosto bez problémů obejde, že ve skutečnosti nepotřebuje, aby byl neustále u něj, nakonec vzdal. Váhavě si kousl ret a přisunul se k Hotchovi blíže, s pohledem tázavě upřeným do jeho tváře a starší muž, který se od něj od rána chápavě držel kousek dál, se na něj jemně usmál koutkem úst a natáhl paži, jako by ho tak mlčky zval do své náruče.

A Reid se nebránil, namísto toho se k němu s mírně zrudlými tvářemi přisunul ještě blíž a nechal se od něj obejmout okolo ramen, jak se beze slova zase zadívali na televizi, ačkoli Reid nevnímal ani slovo z toho, co na obrazovce řekli, protože jediné, na co se byl v tu chvíli schopen soustředit, bylo horko, které vyzařovalo z Hotchovy kůže a hřálo ho i přes košile, které měli oba na sobě, na příjemnou vůni jeho sprchového gelu a na jeho paži, kterou měl položenou důvěrně, ale ne zase příliš důvěrně, okolo ramen…

„Hotchi?" zvědavě se na něj podíval a v obličeji se mu objevil ruměnec. Sklopil oči. „Chtěl jsem se na to zeptat už dřív…"

Hotch mírně povytáhl obočí a za všech sil se snažil nedat najevo, že je strašně zvědavý na to, co má mladík na srdci tak zvláštního, že se chce zeptat, i když ho to evidentně přivádí do rozpaků.

„Proč JJ tvrdila, že my dva budeme jako partneři nejvíc uvěřitelní?"

Hotch zamrkal, protože ať už čekal cokoli – a on si ani nebyl doopravdy jistý tím, co vlastně čekal – tohle to rozhodně nebylo. „No…" protáhl zamyšleně, protože nevěděl, co by mu měl říct. Co Reid _čeká_, že mu řekne. Trochu křivě se posmál. „Nerad to říkám, ale Rossi – a to mu v žádném případě neříkej, protože na to, abych umřel, se ještě necítím – už je na tohle přece jen trochu starý. A Morgan neodpovídá viktimologii." Pokrčil rameny.

Reid chápavě přikývl. „Tak dobře," zamumlal tichounce a dlouze vydechl, načež se bez dalšího slova uvolnil a svezl se vedle jeho těla o něco níže, opřel se o jeho bok, do pohodlnější polohy, jednu dlaň mu položil na hrudník, takže pod svými prsty naprosto zřetelně cítil, jak Hotchovo srdce buší, a silném, pravidelném, konejšivém rytmu; a položil mu hlavu na rameno.

„Dobře," zopakoval ještě slaběji než prve a předstíral, že ho zaujal film, na který se dívali.

Hotch se usmál a prohrábl mu prsty vlasy, a pak jeho objetí zpevnělo a on si mladíka přitáhl blíž k sobě, bradu opřenou o jeho hlavu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 15**

Reid seděl u stolu v docela příjemné restauraci v jedné z těch menších uliček Toronta, před sebou měl talíř s krůtími medailonky (a na okamžik měl radost, že nebyl zase v nějaké z těch čínských restaurací, kde by ho určitě opět nutili jíst hůlkami, než si uvědomil, že takových restaurací v Kanadě není ani zdaleka tolik jako ve Státech), ale nevšímal si jich, protože na židli vedle něj seděl Hotch a z opačné strany stolu se na něj dívali Emily s Rossim.

Protože tihle dva se po příslušné diskusi rozhodli počastovat je návštěvou a vyrazili spolu na oběd, a ačkoli to bylo spíše přátelské či dokonce pracovní setkání, než cokoli jiného, postarali se o to, aby to na náhodné kolemjdoucí působilo jako dvojrande.

Což v praxi znamenalo, že Hotch s Reidem přišli společně, asi o deset minut později než jejich dva kolegové, ruku v ruce a s úsměvem na tváři, a i potom, co si sedli a objednali si oběd, hodili občas jeden po druhém laskavým pohledem nebo jemným úsměvem a Hotch se každých pár minut zlehka dotkl Reidovy paže nebo ramene, zatímco kolegové se na ně dívali, Emily malinko pobaveně, Rossi možná trošku zamračeně.

„Jak je možné, že jsme ho ještě nenašli?" zabrblal Reid nespokojeně a nakrčil čelo.

Emily nejistě pokrčila rameny. „Nevím. Garcia prochází databáze zaměstnanců všech těch podniků, se kterými jste spolupracovali, když jste zařizovali svatbu, a šílí z toho, že nemůže nic najít. Nikdo neodpovídá profilu."

Reid se zamračil. Jak bylo možné, že v tak velkém výběru lidí nenašli nikoho, kdo by odpovídal jejich profilu? Neměl by přece být takový problém najít muže, který si svoji zlost vybíjel na homosexuálních manželských párech, nejspíše kvůli tomu, že mu nějaký gay ublížil, možná ho opustil kvůli někomu jinému, koho si potom vzal?

Nemělo by být tak složitě někoho takového najít, nebo ano?

Zřejmě ano, když zatím na nikoho nekápla ani Garciová.

To lezlo na nervy.

„Ať pokračuje. Musíme neznámého najít, než někde narazí na další pár," pronesl Hotch pevným hlasem.

Rossi téměř bez zájmu přikývl, pak se ale jeho tvář roztáhla do mnohem širšího úsměvu, než u něj Reid kdy viděl. „Jak jste si vůbec zvykli na tu velkou změnu?" zeptal se jich najednou zvědavě a Emily se zachichotala.

Reid se na něj nechápavě podíval, zatímco Hotch se slabě pousmál, sklopil pohled a prsty si pročísl vlasy, načež pomalu, s tichým smíchem zakroutil hlavou.

Rossi protočil oči nad Reidovou nechápavostí. „Byl jsem ženatý třikrát a _pokaždé_ to byla velká změna," prohlásil a podíval se na ně pohledem, ve kterém se skrývalo mnoho významů.

Významů, kterými se Reid v žádném případě nechtěl zabývat.

Reid se kousl do rtu. „Nejsme přece manželé," opáčil téměř automaticky, ve tváři zvláštní výraz.

_On o tom pochybuje_, pochopil Hotch najednou překvapeně, ale nedostal šanci se ho na nic zeptat, protože Reid prakticky bez pomlky pokračoval. „Nikdy jsme spolu nechodili, nebyli jsme zasnoubení a ta svatba byla jenom nahraná. Dokonce jsem neměl ani rozlučku se svobodou!" podíval se vyčítavě na Hotche.

Sám nemohl uvěřit tomu, že přišel zrovna s tímhle. Rozlučka se svobodou? Opravdu, Reide?

Potřásl hlavou.

Hotch povytáhl obočí a Emily se tiše zasmála. Rossi zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou a neubránil se úsměvu.

„Pokud ti jde o rozlučku se svobodou, Spencere…" řekl mu Hotch klidně, jedno obočí povytažené, „mohl bys možná mít nějakou dodatečnou, co říkáš?" navrhl mu nevinně.

Reid se na něj podezřívavě podíval a na okamžik ho napadlo, že i po všech těch dnech (sakra, byly to už týdny!), které spolu strávili, je pořád ještě zvláštní vidět Hotche tak dávajícího najevo své emoce, tak nezvykle otevřeného.

A jak podivně příjemné bylo ho takhle vidět.

„Mohl by tě vzít třeba do gay baru, Reide," napadlo Emily. „Jsem si docela jistá, že by to pro tebe udělal, že, Hotchi?"

„Samozřejmě, to bych určitě udělal," souhlasil Hotch bez zaváhání a pokrčil mírně rameny.

„Já…" Reid se zamračil a skousnul si ret, v očích naprostou paniku nad tou představou. „Myslím, že rozlučka není nutná," usoudil přiškrceně.

„Vážně?" zeptal se ho Hotch pro jistotu. „Zrovna se mi ten nápad začínal líbit…" Přestože si zachovával kamenný výraz, v jeho očích problikávalo pobavení.

Reid uhnul pohledem. Vážně si Hotch myslel, že ho přesvědčí, aby do toho šel znovu? Po tom, jak minule vyváděl? Po té šílené kocovině, kterou měl? Jak jenom mohl být tak naivní…? „Díky, jednou stačilo," odstřelil jeho návrh.

„Škoda. Měl jsem pocit, že se ti tam docela líbilo," zamumlal Hotch měkce, ale ani se na něj nepodíval.

_To spíš ty jsi vypadal docela spokojeně_, napadlo Reida, ale nahlas neřekl nic, jen se mírně zamračil. Možná by se na to měl Hotche zeptat, protože, když tak nad tím přemýšlel… Hotch v tom baru opravdu vypadal docela… jako by byl na takové prostředí zvyklý, nevěděl, jak jinak to pojmenovat.

Ale to byla úplná hloupost, ne? Ano, určitě se mu to jenom zdálo. Byla tady přece Haley… a Jack…

Emily se zatvářila překvapeně a zatěkala pohledem mezi nimi. „_Byli_ jste v gay baru?" zeptala se jich a široce se usmála a Reid v tu chvíli věděl, že si to Emily snaží představit.

„Oh, jistě," přikývl Hotch okamžitě. „Bylo to velice… _zajímavé_." Střelil po Reidovi pobaveným pohledem.

To snad nemyslel vážně! Nemohl jim přece chtít vyprávět, že byl Reid tak vyděšený, že se raději opil, a že se opil tak hrozně, že ho nutil, aby s ním tancoval a že ho Hotch nakonec musel odnést do auta a nejspíš i vynést do schodů v domě, kde dočasně bydleli, protože on nebyl schopný udržet se na vlastních nohou? To přece nebylo fér!

Nemohl jim chtít _tohle_ vyprávět. Jako by nestačilo, že u toho byl a viděl to on sám.

Reid zčervenal. „Hej!" okřikl Hotche káravě a dotčeně se zamračil. „Jsi můj manžel, Aarone, předpokládá se, že budeš se mnou a ne proti mně!"

Hotch pokrčil nezúčastněně rameny. „Před chvílí jsi říkal, že nejsme manželé."

„A ty jsi trval na tom, že jsme."

Emily a Rossi si vyměnili pobavený pohled.

Hotch se mírně ušklíbl a položil mu dlaň na ruku, kterou měl položenou na stole. Jemně stiskl, nevšímaje si přitom pohledu, který mu věnoval Rossi. „Tak promiň, Spencere," zamumlal dostatečně tiše, aby ho slyšel jenom on, v očích měl teď čirou něhu.

Reid se pousmál.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 16**

„Aarone, můžu… můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"

Hotch se na něj překvapeně podíval. Zčásti proto, že ho Reid oslovil jménem, což nedělal často, natož snad v soukromí, obvykle se tomu vyhýbal, jak se jenom dalo; ale také proto, že Reidův hlas byl zvláštní, tichý a strašně, možná dokonce až _příliš_ nejistý, a stejně podivný byl i výraz v jeho tváři, oči měl rozšířené, když se na něj nervózně díval a kousal se do spodního rtu. Hotch se mírně zamračil. Co asi chtěl Reid vědět, že byl tak strašně moc nervózní? Co ho mohlo tak moc zajímat, že chtěl vědět odpověď, i když měl očividně strach se ho na to zeptat?

Hotch se na něj chvíli beze slova díval a pak naklonil hlavu zamyšleně na stranu. „Můžeš se zeptat," usoudil nakonec pomalu, protože byl zvědavý, co má jeho kolega – jeho _manžel_ – na srdci. „Samozřejmě, že se můžeš zeptat," ujistil ho.

Reid kývl hlavou a otevřel ústa, ale nevyšla z nich ani hláska, jen se trhaně nadechl, aby si dodal odvahu.

Hotche to zajímalo čím dál více. Pomalu začínal mít starosti. Stalo se snad něco? Udělal něco špatně? Nebo naopak neudělal něco, co udělat měl?

Nakonec se Reid přece jenom zmohl na slovo. „Já…" zaváhal. „Když jsme byli v tom baru… Byl jsi klidný, byl jsi tak uvolněný… přirozený…" zamumlal a konečně se na něj pořádně podíval. „Byl jsi… byl jsi v gay baru už předtím, že?" zeptal se tiše, ale zjevně naprosto přesvědčený o tom, že má pravdu.

Hotch zamrkal. Tak _tohle_ je to, co mladíka zajímalo? To měl takový strach zeptat se ho, jestli už byl někdy v gay baru? Nevěřícně se na Reida díval. Tohle bylo _tak_ směšné. A pak si uvědomil, jak moc muselo být po Reida těžké se ho na to zeptat. Bylo to přece jenom dost osobní téma a všichni dobře věděli, jaké má Reid problémy mluvit o osobních věcech se svými kolegy, natož pak s nadřízeným.

On ale právě teď přece nebyl jeho nadřízený. Byl jeho manžel.

Slabě se pousmál. „Ano, už jsem byl předtím v gay baru," odpověděl mu klidným hlasem.

Reid pomalu přikývl, jako by tím jednoduchým prohlášením byla zodpovězena nějaká jeho nevyslovená otázka. Podíval se mu pevně do očí, ve tváři vyčkávavý výraz.

Hotch se na něj chvíli zamyšleně díval. Měl by mu to říct, že? Koneckonců, byli teď manželé a… Reid měl právo to vědět. Ano, určitě by nemělo vadit, když mu to poví, mladík by to _měl_ vědět.

„Měl jsem přítele," pronesl nakonec pomalu a opatrně se na Reida podíval. Nejistě si skousl ret. Jak bude mladík reagovat?, napadlo ho. Možná nebyl dobrý nápad mu to říkat… možná. Ale on mu to musel říct, musel pokračovat, když začal, musel to dokončit. „Ještě na škole. Byl… Miloval jsem ho." Mírně zaváhal a pokrčil rameny. „Ale opustil mě. Byl jsem… zničený. A pak přišla Haley a najednou bylo všechno zase v pořádku."

„Věděla to?" zeptal se Reid jemně. V očích neměl žádný odpor, žádné znechucení, žádné odsouzení. Jen porozumění. Soucit.

Hotch se pousmál. „Ne," zavrtěl pomalu hlavou. „Nikdy jsem jí to neřekl. Nějak jsem si nemyslel, že by… že by to měla vědět," dodal. Chvíli se na Reida beze slova díval a pak ho napadlo, jak to asi mladík pochopil. Jako by Haley byla jen… nějaký druh náhrady. „Nechápej to špatně," řekl mu spěšně, „_miloval_ jsem Haley, opravdu jsem ji miloval."

„Já vím," zamumlal Reid.

A tím byla debata skončena.

xXx

_Bolelo to._

_Reid si přitiskl jednu dlaň na hrudník, přesně na to místo, kde cítil tlukot svého srdce. Skousl si ret a zadíval se přes ztemnělý pokoj ke dveřím. _

„_Prosím…" vydechl._

_Strašně moc to bolelo._

_Hotch se zastavil, pár vteřin stál nehybně na místě, jako by se rozhodoval, co udělá, a pak se k němu pomalu otočil. Jeho pohled byl pevný, tvář kamenná, výraz neproniknutelný._

„_Nedělej to," zamumlal Reid slabě, třesoucím se hlasem. Po tvářích se mu rozkutálely slzy a on se bezmocně rozvzlykal. Nerozuměl tomu. Proč chtěl odejít? Proč ho tady chtěl nechat samotného? Už mu na něm nezáleželo?_

_Už ho neměl rád?_

_Nemohl dýchat, celý se třásl a v hrudi ho bolelo tak, jako ještě nikdy předtím. Jak by tohle – tuhle bolest, tuhle _ztrátu_ – mohl vůbec přežít?_

„_Prosím, neodcházej."_

_Hotch pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty víš, že tohle nepomůže," zamumlal tiše. Téměř lítostivě. „Nezůstanu."_

„_Neopouštěj mě," zašeptal Reid zlomeně._

„_Je mi to líto," řekl mu Hotch. „Musím odejít. Nemůžu s tebou zůstat," dodal a otočil se ke dveřím. _

„_Ne! Hotchi!" vykřikl přes pláč, ale Hotch se neotočil. „Neodcházej, prosím!" Třásl se hrůzou, strachem z toho, že bude zase sám, že o něj přijde. Hlas se mu zlomil do rozechvělého šepotu. „Neodcházej… Aarone…"_

„Spencere."

Reid otevřel oči, zmatený. V pokoji byl tma, ale on mohl přesto přímo nad sebou vidět Hotchovy oči, jeho starostlivý pohled, na rameni cítil konejšivé teplo jeho dlaně. Ale… jak to bylo možné? Zamračil se a pokrčil čelo. Nerozuměl tomu. Hotch přece… odešel, ne? Odešel, opustil ho, nechal ho tady samotného. Nebo ne? Byl tady? Skutečně tady byl s ním? Neodešel?

Prudce se začal hrabat do sedu, aby se mohl podívat zblízka, ujistit se, že je tam starší muž opravdu s ním, ale stisk na jeho rameni nečekaně zintensivněl, a Hotch ho jemně donutil, aby si opět lehl.

„Ššš, uklidni se… Nic se neděje." Hotchův hlas ztratil svoji jistotu, přesto však byl stále dostatečně pevný na to, aby ho vytrhl z posledních zbytků spánku a Reid se konečně trochu zorientoval. „Byl to jen sen."

Reid se zhluboka nadechl a ulehčeně se zhroutil zpátky na matraci. Hotch byl tady. Byl tady, s ním, stále ještě držel ruku zlehka na jeho rameni. Reid k němu pomalu vzhlédl. „Odešel jsi… _opustil_ jsi mě…" zašeptal, oči měl zalité slzami, když se na Hotche díval, hlas zraněný. Třásl se.

„Spencere…" vydechl Hotch jemně a okamžitě se k němu přisunul blíž. Prsty mu shrnul vlasy z čela. „Byl to jen sen… Jsem tady," zamumlal a vzal jeho tvář do dlaní. Zblízka se mu zadíval do očí, ty jeho byly vřelé, laskavé, hřejivé, smutné. „Neopustím tě, slibuju, ach, bože, nikdy bych tě neopustil…" Bolestně zavřel oči, ale trvalo to jenom vteřinu, potom je opět otevřel a zadíval se na něj. „Věříš mi?" zeptal se měkkým hlasem a pohladil ho zlehka po tváři.

Reid pomalu přikývl. Ležel na zádech, stále ještě namáhavě lapal po dechu, jak se vzpamatovával ze svého snu, Hotch ležel na boku vedle něj, podpíral se loktem a mírně se k němu nakláněl. „Ššš," zašeptal něžně a jemně mu z tváří setřel slzy. „Bude to v pořádku, Spencere… Bude to v pořádku, byl to jen sen…" mumlal, zatímco ho hladil po vlasech. „Bude to dobré…" zopakoval ještě jednou a pevně ho objal.

Reid se nechal ochotně obejmout a sám se k němu přitiskl celým tělem. „Aarone… Aarone, _prosím_…" zašeptal třesoucím se hlasem, aniž by vlastně sám věděl, _o co_ ho prosí.

A najednou byly Hotchovy paže všude okolo něj a Hotch ho líbal, jemně, ale zároveň i vášnivě tiskl rty k těm jeho, držel jeho tvář v dlaních, lehce přejel jazykem po jeho rtech, jako by se ptal, jestli může pokračovat, jestli mu to dovolí. A on si uvědomil, ve chvíli, kdy pootevřel rty, aby dovolil Hotchovu jazyku vklouznout do jeho úst, že oh, bože, ano, _tohle_ je přesně to, o co prosil, tohle je přesně to, co chtěl, co potřeboval. Mimovolně zasténal do Hotchových úst, zaryl mu nehty jedné ruky do hladké, horké kůže na rameni a prsty druhé mu zajel do vlasů v týle, aby si mohl jeho hlavu přitáhnout blíž.

„Spencere…" vydechl Hotch a pousmál se do polibku, načež obemkl Reida pažemi a přetočil se nad něj, takže Reid ležel na zádech a bez dechu rozšířenýma očima pozoroval Hotche, který se nad ním skláněl a bříšky prstů se měkce dotýkal jeho obličeje. „Oh, Spencere…" zamumlal Hotch znovu, odhrnul mu tmavé vlasy z čela a sklonil se k němu pro další polibek. Reid mu ho bez váhání oplatil a jen se rozechvěle zachichotal hlasem zhrublým touhou, když mu Hotch pomalu, téměř váhavě přetáhl přes hlavu tričko, aby se mohl dotýkat jeho holé kůže.

Bylo to… neskutečné. Vzrušující. Dráždivé. _Tak moc_.

Minuty ubíhaly a Reidovy steny se ztrácely v Hotchových horkých polibcích.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 17**

Reid seděl u stolu v kuchyni, studenýma rukama objímal velký hrnek horké kávy a nesoustředěně zíral někam do neurčita.

Dnešní vstávání pro něj rozhodně nebylo jednoduché. Když se probudil, nahý, rozbolavělý a v Hotchově hřejivé náruči, byl v šoku. Nevěděl, _jak_ k tomu vůbec mohlo dojít, nevěděl, co by měl dělat, jak reagovat na tuhle novou situaci. Byl tak dokonale rozhozený, že to jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo vyvléknout se opatrně, aby Hotche neprobudil, z objetí jeho paží, posbírat cestou ke dveřím pár kousků svého oblečení (jak se mohlo jeho spodní prádlo dostat až na _jeho_ pohovku? – oh, ne, raději to nechtěl vědět) a utéct do kuchyně. Tam si roztřesenýma rukama uvařil kávu a snažil se uklidnit, ale… nešlo to. Bylo to _tak_ čerstvé. Pořád cítil na svém těle Hotchovy doteky, cítil váhu a horkost jeho těla na tom svém, když se k němu tiskl ve snaze dostat se k němu tak blízko, jak to jenom bylo možné, cítil jeho rty, klouzající dolů po jeho krku a hrudi až na břicho, pocit blízkosti, pocit Hotche všude okolo něj, _uvnitř_ něj…

_Bože!_

Pokud by vůbec někdy byla vhodná chvíle říct, že eidetická paměť není výhoda ale prokletí, pak by to bylo teď. Jak se asi teď bude moci podívat na Hotche, aniž by měl před očima _tuhle_ noc? Polohlasně zaklel.

„Jsi v pořádku?" ozvalo se ode dveří jemně a on sebou překvapeně trhl tak, že na sebe téměř vylil svoji kávu.

„Hotchi?" otočil se po něm a hlas mu přeskočil, když viděl, že Hotch stojí ve dveřích a na sobě nemá nic víc než spodní prádlo a modré tričko s velkým žlutým nápisem FBI. Zrudl v obličeji a sklopil pohled. „Ano, samozřejmě, že jsem v pořádku," zamumlal rychle. Odvrátil pohled, nebyl schopný se na něj podívat. „Dáš si taky kávu?" zeptal se mírně se třesoucím hlasem.

Oh, kristepane, ty rty… tak hebké, když se dotýkaly těch jeho… tak měkké, když ho jemně hladily na krku… tak horké, když zlehka klouzaly dolů po jeho hrudní kosti… Reid si prsty projel vlasy a ztěžka vydechl.

„Já…" Hotchovi vynechal hlas a Reid se po něm překvapeně podíval. Nervózně si skousl ret, když Hotch pomalu vykročil k němu, ve tváři nejistý výraz.

Ne, to bylo špatně, Hotch přece nikdy nebyl nejistý!, napadlo ho. Hotch _neměl_ být nejistý!

Hotch pomalými kroky mířil k němu, váhavě se zastavil asi metr od něj, nechávaje mu tak dostatek prostoru. Neposadil se. „Omlouvám se ti," zašeptal jemně. Hlas měl mírně chraplavý, zhrublý emocemi, znělo to tak _jinak_, než když v noci při vyvrcholení křičel jeho jméno, zatímco ho téměř drtil v objetí a hebce klouzal jeho tělem dovnitř a ven, způsobuje mu tak největší potěšení, jaké kdy zažil. Jinak a přece stejně. „Neměl jsem –"

Reidovi se rozšířily oči. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Hotch se mu omlouval. Opravdu? Hotch se omlouval _jemu_? Ale… proč? Byl to přece on, kdo to celé vyprovokoval, jenom on, byla to jeho vina, jeho, Hotch tam prostě jenom byl, když to potřeboval, objímal ho a držel ho pohromadě, když se hroutil, byl tam pro něj, když potřeboval něčí blízkost. A to, že se to nakonec tak… zvrtlo… to nebyla jeho vina. Byl to přece on, Reid, kdo to začal, byl to on, kdo tál v objetí jeho paží, byl to on, kdo téměř šílel touhou a prosil o další, vášnivější polibky, o další, důvěrnější doteky, větší blízkost. Byl to on, kdo z nich ztrhal oblečení, byl to on, kdo se tomu druhému nabídl. Byl to on, kdo _potřeboval_.

Hotch tam prostě jenom byl a ochotně mu poskytoval všechno, co po něm žádal, dával mu sám sebe.

Sakra, byl to Reid, kdo by se měl omlouvat, ne Hotch!

„Neomlouvej se," zašeptal a položil hrnek opatrně na desku stolu. Zhluboka se nadechl a konečně se odvážil pořádně se na Hotche podíval. „_Já_ se omlouvám."

Hotch se nechápavě zamračil, pomalu překonal tu zbývající vzdálenost mezi nimi a zvolna se posadil na židli naproti Reidovi. Předklonil se a opřel se lokty o svá kolena. Propletl prsty. „Spencere," oslovil ho jemně a povzdychl si. „Spencere, omlouvám se za to, co jsem v noci udělal. Nebylo to k tobě fér."

Reid polkl. „Vyprovokoval jsem tě."

„Nechápeš to," Hotch potřásl nesouhlasně hlavou. Pomalu se natáhl k Reidovi a vzal ho za ruce. „Kdybych to nechtěl, kdybych nechtěl _tebe_, Spencere, _nenechal_ bych se vyprovokovat."

Jeho pohled byl naprosto upřímný, vřelý a laskavý a to vše dohromady s jeho slovy na Reida zapůsobilo tak, že se nezmohl na nic jiného než mlčky pootevřít ústa. Zorničky se mu rozšířily šokem. Vážně Hotch právě řekl, že ho chtěl? Že chtěl _jeho_?

Bylo to vůbec možné?

„Já… myslím, že tomu nerozumím," zamumlal.

Hotchův obličej zjihl a on zlehka stiskl jeho ruce. „Jak je to jen možné, že máš o sobě tak strašně nízké mínění?" zašeptal, v hlase podtón smutku. Jednou rukou pustil ty jeho a odhrnul mu vlasy za ucho, palcem ho pohladil po tváři. „Ty vůbec nevíš, jak jsi úžasný, že?"

Reid uhnul pohledem a neřekl ani slovo, a tak ho Hotch jemně chytil za bradu a nasměroval si jeho obličej k sobě, aby se na něj Reid musel podívat.

„Chtěl jsem tě od chvíle, kdy jsem tě poznal, Spencere," zašeptal, hlas měl měkký a tón konejšivý. Reid se nedůvěřivě zamračil a nejistě se podíval Hotchovi do očí. Ale nepromluvil.

Hotch na okamžik sevřel víčka, a když je opět otevřel, třpytily se upřímností. „Od chvíle, kdy jsi překročil práh mojí kanceláře, jsem tě chtěl. Byl jsi tak… nadšený naší prací, tak horlivý pomoci a zároveň tak vyděšený představou, že něco pokazíš… bylo v tobě tolik dětské nevinnosti…" Hotch se odmlčel a zhluboka vtáhl vzduch do plic. Pak se na Reida jemně, smutně pousmál. „A pak jsem zjistil, že chci mít tu nevinnost jenom pro sebe, abych ji mohl ochraňovat. Zjistil jsem, že když na poradě něco říkáš, nedokážu od tebe odtrhnout pohled, i když jen drmolíš statistiky, kterým nikdo z nás doopravdy nerozumí. Zjistil jsem, že když tě ráno potkám v kuchyňce našeho útvaru, ještě než začneme pracovat, celý den je tak nějak krásnější. Zjistil jsem, že každý den, kdy tě nevidím, je pro mě ztracený."

Všechno tohle ze sebe Hotch vychrlil takřka na jeden nádech, protože věděl, že když to po těch měsících – po těch _letech_ – neřekne teď, nejspíše mu to neřekne už nikdy. A Reid měl právo to vědět, i kdyby ho za to měl nadosmrti nenávidět.

„Co tím chceš říct?" zeptal se Reid tiše, mírně ochraptělým hlasem.

„Tím chci říct, že tě miluju, Spencere Reide," vydechl Hotch. „A už hodně dlouho."


	18. Chapter 18

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 18**

Reidovi se ohromením rozšířily oči a on na Hotche zůstal beze slova zírat.

Protože tohle jednoduše nebylo možné. Hotch se musel splést, nemohl do něj být zamilovaný, vážně, prostě _nemohl_, protože on byl přece Hotch, vedoucí elitní skupiny agentů a neuvěřitelně chápavý a milý a starostlivý muž a otec a on byl jenom příliš hubený a společensky neobratný génius.

Prostě nebylo možné, aby o něj měl Hotch ještě i nějaký jiný zájem než jako o kolegu nebo nanejvýš celkem dobrého přítele. Nic víc.

_Tohle_, to, bylo jenom proto, že teď spolu, jenom oni dva, trávili veškerý čas, že byli tady, zavření a až na těch několik lidí, se kterými se v posledních týdnech bavili, úplně sami, a protože byl Hotch vyvedený z míry a nejspíš mu chyběla blízkost, protože se nemohl vídat s Jackem, a potřeboval někoho, s kým by mohl _sdílet_.

Nebylo to tak, že by ho Hotch doopravdy miloval. Byl jednoduše zmatený.

Ano. To bylo ono. Hotch byl zmatený a namlouval si, že ho miluje.

Jak mu to jenom vysvětlit a zařídit, aby se vzpamatoval?

„Aarone…" zamumlal tichounce, jemným hlasem, nervózně si skousl ret a vzhlédl k Hotchovi. Zadíval se mu pevně do očí. „Aarone, tohle…" nejistě se uchichtl. „Tohle je přece nesmysl. Víš, že je to nesmysl."

Viděl, jak se výraz v Hotchových očích při těch slovech změnil. Stále byl něžný a hřejivý a neuvěřitelně laskavý, stále ještě v něm zářily všechny ty emoce, co v sobě měl, všechen ten zájem a něha a, proboha, Reid teď v jeho očích opravdu mohl vidět lásku; ale najednou se v nich objevil smutek.

Hotch se mírně zamračil a nad kořenem nosu se mu mezi obočím objevila drobounká vráska nepochopení. „Proč myslíš, že je to hloupost?" zeptal se ho a nespouštěl z něj upřený pohled.

„No…" Reid na okamžik nevěděl, jak pokračovat, protože Hotch vypadal tak… jako když si je jistý tím, co říká. Vyvedlo ho to z míry a on se nezmohl na víc, než na to, aby uhnul pohledem a slabě pronesl: „Líbí se ti ženy."

Hotch naklonil hlavu na stranu a prsty si trochu bezradně pročísl vlasy. „Myslel jsem, že tohle už jsme vyřešili," řekl klidným tónem a Reid měl najednou znovu před očima ten jeho výraz, když mu včera večer říkal o svém příteli ze školy, to, jak byl vážný a jak se tvářil trochu nejistě, skoro jako by měl strach z toho, že Reid jeho prohlášení nepřijme.

A pak taky to, co se stalo v noci… Jednoduše řečeno, nebylo to zrovna tak, že by to křičelo do světa, že je Hotch striktní heterosexuál.

Reid se zachvěl, když si na tu noc jen vzpomněl. Protože to bylo tak nečekané, tak potřebné v tu chvíli, tak báječné a intenzivní. Nemohl si to vyhnat z hlavy, možná proto, že se v ty momenty, kdy ho Hotch v noci objímal a tiskl k sobě, když ho hladil a líbal a… _všechno to ostatní_… opravdu se cítil chtěný. Milovaný.

Ale to nebylo možné, určitě ne, protože Hotch byl Hotch. Moc dobrý na to, aby o něj mohl mít doopravdy zájem.

„Hotchi, nemůžeš mě milovat," namítl slabě, tichým hlasem a potřásl hlavou. Upřel na něj doširoka rozevřené oči, jako by se ho už jen tím pohledem snažil přesvědčit o tom, že se mýlí. „_Nemůžeš_ milovat _mě_."

Protože to bylo naprosto šílené, už jen ta myšlenka, že by někdo jako Hotch mohl chtít někoho, jako byl on.

V Hotchových očích se objevila bolest, tak hluboká a upřímná, že ho to na okamžik naprosto zarazilo, a jeho mimoděk napadlo, jestli to Hotch nemyslí vážně.

Ale bylo to vůbec možné?

Ne, určitě ne, zakroutil mírně hlavou a roztřeseně vydechl. Neměl by vůbec uvažovat nad tím, že by to mohlo být skutečné, neměl by tomu věřit, protože to, co začínal cítit – a on si vlastně ani sám nebyl jistý, co přesně ve skutečnosti cítí – to vyhrožovalo, že pokud to Hotch odvolá, pokud si to rozmyslí, nebo prostě jenom pochopí, že o Reida nemá žádný zvláštní zájem, bude ho to bolet. A jeho zatím vždycky všichni opustili, nikdo nezůstal, nikdo nesplnil, co slíbil.

Tak proč by měl věřit, že tentokrát to bude jiné?

„Spencere…" vydechl Hotch a natáhl se k němu, vzal ho za ruce a stiskl je ve svých dlaních a v jeho obličeji byl výraz neuvěřitelné něhy. Reid k němu nejistě upíral pohled. „Víš, že bych ti nikdy nedokázal ublížit," řekl mu jemně.

A mladík v ten okamžik pochopil, že si z něj Hotch neutahuje, že to myslí vážně. Že je do něj skutečně… zamilovaný?

Bože…

„Nevím, co bych měl říct," zamumlal a nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od jeho očí.

Hotch mírně pokrčil rameny. „Nemusíš říkat nic."

Reid pomalu přikývl.

xXx

Reid ležel na zádech a slepě zíral do stropu osvětlovaného jen reflektory aut, který čas od času projely okolo domu. Nemohl usnout. Nemohl přestat přemýšlet o tom, co se stalo předešlé noci a o tom, co mu dopoledne řekl Hotch.

Věřil mu. Hotch se k němu choval tak citlivě, tak všímavě, ohleduplně a ochranitelsky, tak něžně, že se mu nedalo nevěřit.

A tak teď ležel v posteli v jejich ložnici, sám, protože Hotch se rozhodl dát mu prostor, aby se v jeho blízkosti nemusel cítit nepohodlně, a zůstal spát na té hrozné pohovce v obývacím pokoji, aby se Reid vyhnul rozhodování, jestli bude spát v jedné posteli s Hotchem jako každou noc od jejich svatby anebo se vrátí k tomu, jak to bylo před svatbou a zůstane na své pohovce.

Reid se překulil na bok ve snaze najít lepší, pohodlnější polohu, ve které by konečně usnul, a frustrovaně si povzdychl. Tohle bylo tak nefér, nebyl na to zvyklý, nikdy ještě nemusel řešit takovéhle problémy, nikdy. Jenže to, co se dělo, v čem sám sebe našel, si žádalo jednoznačnou odpověď.

Stočil se do těsnějšího klubíčka, protože ta postel byla příliš velká a příliš studená na to, aby v ní spal sám, vlastně nikdy v ní ještě nespal sám, cítil se osamělý, a i když byl z toho zmatený, toužil po Hotchově blízkosti, chybělo mu jeho teplo a objetí jeho paží, jeho vůně a prsty, které by mu před usnutím jemně vískaly vlasy, ten pocit bezpečí, který měl, když se ho Hotch dotýkal, když byl s ním…

Aniž by si byl pořádně vědom toho, co dělá, vstal z postele a tichounce zamířil do obývacího pokoje. Zůstal stát, až když došel k rozložené pohovce, díval se na ležícího Hotche a starší muž zřejmě taky nemohl usnout, protože k němu zvedl pohled, ale nic neřekl, jen se na něj mlčky díval a pak dlouze vydechl a beze slova odhrnul přikrývku a posunul se, aby mu vedle sebe udělal místo.

A Reid jeho němou nabídku stejně mlčky přijal, lehl si vedle něj a přisunul se k němu, nechal Hotche, aby ho pevně objal a políbil na čelo, než mu položil hlavu na hrudník a zjistil, že se poprvé za celý den cítí naprosto klidný.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 19**

Hotch byl i nadále dokonalý gentleman, stejně jako před tou jejich společně strávenou (tedy, společně strávené byly všechny noci od jejich svatby, ano, ale teď měl na mysli tu noc, kdy se jim to celé tak vymklo z rukou a oni tak nečekaně skončili ve _velice_ důvěrné situaci) nocí. Byl na něj milý, dál si s ním povídal a byl vstřícný a chápavý, stejně jako dřív, k ničemu ho nenutil ani nepostrkoval, jen tam s ním dál byl a nevinně, konejšivě ho objímal, aby se mu nezdály noční můry, a přitom se ani slovem nezmínil o tom jejich rozhovoru a Reid mu byl za to vděčný.

Protože Reid byl zatraceně zmatený. Byl rozhozený a vyvedený z míry a nedokázal se pořádně soustředit na nic jiného, než na tu zvláštní potřebu mít Hotche neustále nablízku.

Vždyť, doopravdy, nedávalo to naprosto žádný smysl. Všechny ty pocity, to, jak se pokaždé zachvěl, když se ho Hotch dotkl, jak mu po zádech přeběhl příjemný mráz, až tam dolů, mezi půlky, když se na něj Hotch usmál, anebo jak cítil jemné, vzrušující šimrání pod kůží, když si ho Hotch ve spánku přitáhl blížeji k sobě, jak podvědomě hledal jeho teplo, když se k němu tiskl a omylem mu sklouzl prsty nebo dlaní po těle a ze spaní něco spokojeně zamručel.

Tohle přece nemohlo znamenat, že je do něj snad zamilovaný, nebo ano?

Ne, to rozhodně ne. Nic to neznamenalo, že chtěl mít Hotche u sebe, že se cítil tak příjemně a bezpečně v jeho náručí, že ho něco pořád nutilo se na něj dívat, že nebyl schopný vytěsnit si z hlavy vzpomínky na tu noc, kdy ho Hotch utěšoval, až nakonec skončili v nahém a velice důvěrném objetí (pořád ještě se doopravdy nevzpamatoval z toho pocitu, který mu způsobovalo Hotchovo tělo, těsně obemknuté okolo toho jeho, zatímco on ho objímal nohama kolem pasu a lačně ho přijímal _do sebe_), a docela jistě nic neznamenalo ani to, že ho večer co večer kůže doslova brněla touhou zase okolo sebe cítit Hotchovy silné paže nebo že když náhodou viděl Hotche převlékat se, nemohl od něj odtrhnout pohled a napadalo ho, že by si přál, aby se _tamta_ noc opakovala…

Na okamžik se zarazil a zadíval se do prázdna, protože – a proč mu to vlastně nedošlo už dřív? – pokud mohl soudit ze svých letitých zkušeností kriminálního psychologa, tohle všechno, co mu probíhalo hlavou, docela jistě _něco_ znamenalo.

Do háje.

I když, na druhou stranu, bylo by to tak špatné?

xXx

„Tak co to bude?"

Reid vzhlédl od brožurky s nabídkou torontských kin a divadel, kterými se posledních asi tak deset minut probírali a podíval se mu do tváře. Pokrčil rameny a vrátil se pohledem zpět k brožuře, protože ten pohled, který na něj Hotch upíral, byl tak těžký a zneklidňující, stejně tak jako konejšivý, jeho tíha mu způsobovala brnění v konečcích prstů.

„Ehm…" dostal se sebe nesoustředěně a skoro až váhavě a tlumeně si odkašlal. „Je mi to docela jedno," pokrčil rameny, zavřel bez zájmu brožurku a pohodlně se opřel zády do opěradla pohovky. „Na co máš náladu?"

Jako by záleželo na tom, na co se bude dívat. Stejně tomu nebude věnovat pozornost, jako prakticky čemukoli jinému během posledních dnů, protože jeho myšlenky se určitě budou opět potulovat někde nebezpečně blízko Hotche.

Jako snad každou vteřinu od té noci a hlavně pak od chvíle, kdy mu Hotch řekl, že ho miluje.

Pořád to slyšel ve své mysli, ta slova mu běžela v hlavě pořád dokola a on je z ní nemohl vypudit. A možná se o to ani příliš nesnažil, pokud měl k sobě být upřímný, protože ten pocit, že na něm někomu záleží tak moc, jako Hotchovi, že by se do něj někdo jako _Hotch_ mohl zamilovat… Hřálo to u srdce.

„Kino?" zeptal se Hotch a vyčkávavě se na něj podíval, tvář kamennou, ale v očích náznak úsměvu.

„Proč ne," pokrčil Reid znovu rameny a souhlasně přikývl. „Něco k jídlu?"

Hotch se usmál. „Můžeme se cestou stavit někam na večeři," navrhl klidně.

Proč mu kombinace večeře a kina zněla tak podezřele jako rande?

A nemělo by mu to vadit?

Jenže nevadilo, a tak se stavili na večeři, do jedné malé, ale doopravdy příjemné italské restaurace („Máš štěstí, že jsi tady neskončil s Rossim, snažil by se ti vysvětlit, jak se to jídlo vaří," sdělil mu Hotch pobaveně nad talířem s nějakou italskou specialitou, jejíž název nedokázal ani vyslovit. – „Já přece _vím_, jak se to vaří," odpověděl mu Reid mírně dotčeně.), načež vyrazili do kina.

Film, který si nakonec vybrali, byl horor, plný mrtvol, krve a nějaké podivné příšery, nesmyslný už ve své podstatě, protože oni oba přece velice dobře věděli, že ty opravdové příšery se neschovávají pod postelí a nemizí v obláčku šedavého dýmu, když dostanou další oběť. A samozřejmě také věděli, že krev prostě _nemůže_ stříkat tak daleko, jak se jim snažili vnutit specialisté na filmové triky, a celkově to bylo tak absurdní a přitažené za vlasy, že se nemohli ubránit smíchu, a nakonec se, poté, co se Reid smíchy zakuckal a okruh lidí, kteří na ně syčeli, aby se utišili, se rozšířil na celé dvě řady před i za nimi, zvedli ze sedadel, procpali se mezi lidmi a ruku v ruce, stále ještě se smíchem, utekli ze sálu.

Zastavili se až před budovou, kde zůstali stát na chodníku, a nevšímaje si ostatních lidí na ulici, se stále ještě nepřestávali bláznivě smát, už ne filmu, ale spíše svému útěku z toho kina, protože to bylo něco tak odlišného od jejich běžného chování, že si nebyli docela jistí, jak na to vůbec reagovat.

Smáli se a Reid si najednou uvědomil, že se za celou tu dobu nepustili, že jeho dlaň byla stále ještě sevřená v té Hotchově, jemně, ale dost pevně na to, aby v tom šlo rozeznat upřímný zájem.

Bylo to příjemné a Reidův smích pomalu utichl, ale nevytrhl se mu, namísto toho zjistil, že chce mít toho pocitu víc, a tak se přisunul blíže k Hotchovi, prsty stále propletené s jeho, druhou paži zvednutou v tázavém gestu, jako by se ptal, jestli ho může obejmout. A Hotch si zřejmě myslel, že může, protože se k němu sám o krok přiblížil a objal ho kolem pasu. Přitiskl ho pevně ke svému tělu a tvář mu zabořil do vlasů.

Reid dlouze, spokojeně vydechl a Hotch se od něj mírně odtáhl, aby se mu mohl podívat do tváře. Pousmál se, obličej naplněný emocemi a shrnul mu vlasy za ucho, načež mu prsty sklouzl po hraně čelisti na bradu a jemným tlakem si zvedl jeho tvář k té své.

Reidův pohled automaticky sjel na Hotchovy rty a on se třaslavě nadechl. Hotch, najednou opět zcela vážný, když si uvědomil tuhle jejich náhlou blízkost, ho měkce pohladil po tváři a sklonil se k němu, pomalounku, aby dal Reidovi možnost zarazit ho, jenže Reid toho nevyužil. Víčka mu spadla a on najednou ucítil, jak Hotchovy rty lehce pohladily ty jeho a pak už ho Hotch líbal, něžně a hebce, jako by se mohl pod jakýmkoli větším tlakem rozbít jako porcelánová panenka, klouzal rty po jeho a prsty mu zapletl do vlasů, ne proto, aby ho k něčemu nutil, ale jednoduše proto, aby ho _držel_, a když se Hotch špičkou jazyka tázavě dotkl jeho spodního rtu, Reid ochotně pootevřel rty a pustil ho dál, a ano, jistě, líbali se už předtím, dvakrát, jednou na svatbě a pak po tom jeho probuzení z té hrozné noční můry, ve které ho Hotch opouštěl, ale tohle… tohle bylo jiné. Nebylo to jako ten předstíraný a pro obě strany překvapivý polibek, jako byl ten na jejich svatbě, a nebyl to ani oslepující výbuch vášně a prostá potřeba něčí blízkosti, něčího tepla, jako tomu bylo _tu_ noc. Tohle bylo… sladké, citlivé, omamující. Nevinné. A tolik chtěné.

A on najednou věděl, že tenhle polibek je opravdový.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 20**

Reid a Hotch leželi v posteli, jeden vedle druhého, na boku a čelem obrácení k sobě, a jen se na sebe beze slova dívali.

Bylo to tak uklidňující, ta blízkost, bylo to důvěrné, ale ne příliš intimní, nebylo v tom nic erotického, protože Hotch se na něj jenom díval, ne zkoumavě, ale měkce, laskavým pohledem plným zájmu, a skoro se ho nedotýkal, jen jednu dlaň měl zlehka, skoro konejšivě položenou na Reidově boku, zatímco tou druhou si podpíral hlavu.

„Je to tak zvláštní," zašeptal Hotch najednou, ve tváři výraz naprostého klidu, obličej měl dokonale uvolněný a na rtech mu pohrával jemný úsměv, který rozesílal Reidovi po celém těle mrazivé jehličky.

Mladík se mírně zachvěl, ale nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od Hotchových očí, protože byly tak tmavé a plné emocí, tak _otevřené_ a pohled, který upíral na Reida, byl tak intenzivní… Omamovalo ho to, točila se mu z toho hlava, a on chtěl, najednou chtěl zase cítit Hotchovy dlaně na svém těle, jeho horkou, hladkou kůži pod svými prsty, jeho rty na svých, chtěl znovu cítit šimrání jeho dechu, jeho polibky a doteky a blízkost, chtěl to všechno prožít znovu, chtěl to prožívat s Hotchem, protože Hotchovi stačil jen jediný pohled, jediný úsměv a on se rozechvěl a dech i tep se mu zrychlily.

Chtěl Hotche, strašně moc ho chtěl a věděl, že nemá smysl si to zapírat, nalhávat si, že to tak není, nebo že je to jen nějaké obyčejné poblouznění, protože tohle bylo tak zatraceně silné, že to muselo být něco víc.

„Nikdy jsem se ještě takhle necítil," zamumlal Reid tiše a nesoustředěně zatěkal pohledem mezi Hotchovýma očima a rty, protože najednou netoužil po ničem jiném než ho zase líbat. Bez přemýšlení se k němu pomalým pohybem přisunul blíže, ale ačkoli Hotchovi v očích zcela zřetelně doutnala dlouho potlačovaná vášeň a touha, starší muž neudělal nic, čím by ho mohl zaskočit nebo vystrašit, jen sundal dlaň z mladíkova boku, pohladil ho po rameni a pak mu ji položil jemně na tvář, vískal mu vlasy a hladil ho palcem po tváři, prsty zlehka objížděl kontury jeho obličeje, jako by si je chtěl nesmazatelně vrýt do paměti.

A Reid si říkal, že jestli je tohle láska, tak, bože, chce toho pocitu mít víc.

A potom se k němu Hotch sklonil a políbil ho a stále to bylo tak jemné a něžné a láskyplné a on se mu ochotně poddal, pootevřel pomalu rty, aby ho pustil dál, a Hotchův jazyk okamžitě vklouzl do jeho úst a poškádlil ten jeho, takže se Reid do jeho rtů tlumeně zasmál a bez dalšího váhání se zapojil do polibku, paže se mu skoro automaticky zvedly a on Hotchovi přejel dlaněmi přes hrudník až k pasu, zatímco se mu do vlasů zapletly jeho prsty a Hotch si nastavil jeho tvář do lepšího úhlu. Nakonec, po další minutě nebo dvou polibek přerušil a s hlubokým, třaslavým výdechem se opřel čelem o mladíkovu tvář.

„Miluju tě," zašeptal tichounce, odhrnul mu vlasy za ucho a políbil ho měkce na tvář. Prsty mu pročísl vlasy.

Reid se při těch slovech zachvěl a spokojeně zamručel, načež se obrátil na záda, s pohledem pevně, téměř až vyzývavě upřeným do Hotchových očí. Ležel na zádech a vzhlížel k němu, víčka přivřená, rty zvlněné v úsměvu, který vypadal jako pozvání. Prsty pevně zapletl do Hotchových krátkých vlasů a jemným tlakem ho k sobě začal přitahovat, pohled zakotvený na jeho rtech, a Hotch se ochotně nechal vést, naklonil se nad něj a znovu ho políbil, tentokrát vášnivěji, ovšem stále v tom byla ta původní něha, jazykem ochutnal jeho rty a Reid zasténal, obemkl mu paže okolo krku a přitáhl si ho blíž, protože ho přemohla potřeba cítit na sobě tu uklidňující váhu Hotchova těla.

Hotch mu pomaloučku sklouzl prsty ke knoflíkům košile a začal je jeden po druhém rozepínat, aby se mohl dotýkat jeho kůže, stáhl mu košili z ramen a chvíli se ani nepohnul, jen se na něj díval.

„Je to v pořádku?" vydechl tázavě a pohladil ho po tváři.

Mladík polkl a víčka mu klesla, protože to nebylo jenom v pořádku, bylo to báječné a on si to chtěl prožít až do konce. „Ano!" odpověděl proto překotně a pak hluboce zasténal, protože Hotch se usmál a přejel mu rty po klíční kosti a pak sklouzl po jeho těle níž, líbal zlehka každý centimetr jeho kůže a, oh, bože, bylo to tak jiné než tehdy poprvé, bylo to jemnější a citlivější, ne tak plné vášně a potřeby cítit něčí blízkost, bylo to něžné a nádherné a dokonalé a bylo to přesně takové, jaké to potřebovali mít.

A Reida napadlo, že kdyby to takové bylo až do konce jeho života, byl by naprosto šťastný.

xXx

„Dneska by měl přijet Morgan," prohlásil Hotch druhého dne u snídaně.

Reid vzhlédl od hrnku kávy, do kterého nepřítomně koukal, aniž ho doopravdy pil, podíval se na Hotche a rty se mu automaticky roztáhly do jemného úsměvu. Protože, když nad tím teď tak uvažoval, Hotch byl přesně takový člověk, jakého si celý život přál. Byl milý a laskavý, silný, odvážný a starostlivý. Byl hezký, měl zájem o lidi, uměl být tvrdý a nahánět hrůzu, ale zároveň to byl ten nejjemnější člověk, jakého kdy poznal. Miloval ho. A Reid mu důvěřoval tak moc, že by mu svěřil do rukou vlastní život.

Prudce zamrkal a tváře mu zčervenaly, když si uvědomil, že pár vteřin na Hotche jenom bez mrknutí oka zíral. „Ano?" zeptal se proto mírně chraplavě a rychle si odkašlal.

Hotch se pousmál. „Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ho starostlivě. „Lituješ toho, co se stalo?"

„Cože?" Reid se nechápavě zamračil. Opravdu si Hotch myslel, že by to včera nechal zajít tak daleko, kdyby to nechtěl? „Ne! Jistěže toho nelituju, bylo to tak…" Hlas mu selhal a on najednou nevěděl, co přesně chtěl vlastně říct.

Bylo to úžasné?

_Ty_ jsi byl úžasný?

„Ne, nelituju toho," ujistil ho pevným hlasem a usmál se na něj. Natáhl se k němu a políbil ho zlehka na rty, trochu nejistě, protože tohle bylo vlastně poprvé, co byl on tím, kdo mezi nimi inicioval nějaký důvěrný kontakt. „Jediné, čeho lituju, je, že mě to nenapadlo už dřív," zamumlal škádlivě proti jeho rtům.

Vážně, kde se to v něm bralo?

Hotch dlouze, ulehčeně vydechl, shrnul mu vlasy z čela a sevřel ho v pevném objetí. Mírně se zamračil, když si opět vzpomněl na původní téma rozhovoru. „Chceš, aby o nás Morgan věděl, anebo si to chceš nechat pro sebe?" zeptal se ho jemně.

„Morgan je můj nejlepší přítel," prohlásil Reid tichým hlasem a pokrčil rameny. „Nemůžu před ním něco takového tajit." Vzhlížel k Hotchovi a díval se na něj velkýma tmavýma očima, jako by ho žádal o pochopení. O svolení.

„Tak dobře," přikývl Hotch pomalu a široce se usmál.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 21**

Když se bytem rozezněl zvonek, Reid sebou polekaně škubnul a nervózně zaskřípal zuby. Hotch se jeho směrem jen shovívavě pousmál a škádlivě povytáhl obočí, ale neřekl ani slovo a šel otevřít.

Pár vteřin se nic nedělo, ale potom Reid zaslechl z předsíně tlumené hlasy a jen o chvilku později Morgan společně s Hotchem vešli do obývacího pokoje.

Morgan se na Reida zářivě usmál. „Rád tě vidím, kluku," řekl mu a pevně ho objal (protože – ale to by nikdy nikomu nepřiznal – mu mladík doopravdy chyběl, když teď trčel s Hotchem v tomhle bytě v Kanadě, zatímco oni se na případu pokoušeli dělat střídavě z Quantika a z policejní stanice v Torontu), načež ho okamžitě zase pustil a se širokým úsměvem se na Reida pořádně podíval. Oči se mu rozšířily ohromením. „Whoa, Whoa, Reide!" pobaveně se zachechtal, pohled přišpendlený na Reidově krku, jenom malý kousek nad límečkem sněhobílé košile. V jeho očích bylo znát, že ho mladík překvapil, ale způsobem, který nemohl jinak, než ocenit. „Hotchi!" obrátil se najednou ke druhému muži, tentokrát trochu zamračeně. „Máš být pořád s ním, neměl by mít vůbec dostatek času o samotě na to, aby si ho někdo stihl takhle označkovat."

Reid otevřel šokovaně pusu, protože si vážně vůbec nevšiml toho, že by měl na krku něco jako znaménko lásky, ve vteřině krvavě zčervenal a ruka mu vystřelila nahoru, aby ten zarudlý flíček na svém krku před Morganem schoval.

Ne, že by to ještě něčemu pomohlo, samozřejmě.

Hotch se jemně pousmál a položil dlaň na Reidovu ruku, mladík se k němu okamžitě otočil a zadíval se mu do očí. Hotch mu pohled němě oplácel a pak mírně, konejšivě pokývnul hlavou a jemným tlakem prstů ho přiměl, aby spustil dlaň ze svého krku. Reid sklopil oči, ale podvolil se mu a opět se vrátil pohledem k Morganovi, i když mu Hotch položil dlaň na rameno a zlehka, hladivě přejel palcem po tom citlivém místečku na jeho kůži.

„Jedině že by…" zamumlal Morgan a skenoval je pozorným hodnotícím pohledem.

Hotch se usmál.

Morganovi klesla brada a on se na okamžik nezmohl na slovo, jednak z toho důvodu, že viděl Hotche usmát se, _doopravdy_ se usmát, a jednak proto, že, no, dobře, proč si to nepřiznat, nikdy, opravdu nikdy v životě by ho nenapadlo, že ze všech lidí, které zná, zrovna Reid a Hotch… „To si děláte srandu," téměř je obvinil, hlas mírně ochraptělý.

Reidovy tváře zčervenaly ještě víc, než už byly, a on si nejistě skousl ret. Uhnul pohledem.

A pak se najednou Morgan rozesmál, bláznivě a nahlas a nemohl přestat, vůbec si přitom nevšímal Reidových ani Hotchových zmatených pohledů, protože i kdyby se na ně podíval, viděl by je přes slzy smíchu rozmazaně. „Teď už chápu, jak to JJ myslela," dostával ze sebe namáhavě mezi jednotlivými záchvaty smíchu. „Jste naprosto dokonalí!"

Reid na něj nechápavě zíral a pak se zmateně otočil na Hotche, jako by ho žádal o vysvětlení. Hotch se zamračil.

Zvedl ruku před sebe, dlaní ke svému kolegovi. „Morgane," pokusil se ho zarazit, hlas jistý, výraz v obličeji perfektně ovládaný.

„Ne, Hotchi, to je v pohodě," ujistil ho Morgan a snažil se ovládnout svůj smích. Když se mu podařilo trochu se uklidnit, dodal: „Plníte úkol. A jste v tom opravdu dobří. Dáváte…" pobaveně si odkašlal, „si záležet na detailech."

Reid něco nesrozumitelně zabrblal a chytil Hotche za paži, v očích výraz naprosté bezradnosti a důvěry v to, že Hotch _něco_ podnikne, _něco_ udělá, aby Morgana přesvědčil o tom, že to, co teď dělají, už dávno není pouze nějaké předstírání vztahu, aby dostali neznámého. A Hotch při pohledu do jeho očí udělal to jediné, co ho napadlo. Sklouzl dlaní z Reidova ramene na jeho krk, vpletl mu prsty do vlasů v týle, přitáhl si jeho hlavu blíž a vášnivě, téměř až hrubě, ho políbil. Na svých rtech cítil mladíkův překvapený výdech, ale pak se mu Reid poddal, víčka mu klesla a on mu začal polibek oplácet, rukama ho objal okolo krku a přitiskl se k němu silněji.

Vyrušil je podivný zvuk, jakési zabublání, a když se od sebe odtáhli a opět se podívali na Morgana – Reid tedy jenom napůl, koutkem oka, protože byl tak v rozpacích, že se jednoduše neodvážil _doopravdy_ se na svého kolegu podívat – zjistili, že je v obličeji celý rudý a zběsile kašle, protože se zřejmě zrovna napil, když Hotch začal mladíka líbat.

A sledovat, jak se jeho nejlepší přítel a jeho nadřízený líbají, a přitom pít, prostě nebyl ten nejlepší nápad, jak právě zjistil.

„Morgane? Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ho Hotch se zájmem, jedno obočí zdvižené tak moc, že se mu téměř ztrácelo ve vlasech. Nevypadal přímo pobaveně, ale rozhodně k tomu měl velice blízko. Protože už jen představa, jak Morgana (ze všech lidí právě Morgana!) vyvede z míry natolik, že se málem udusí _vodou_, byla šílená, ale vážně to vidět… Jo, pobavilo ho to, ale snažil se to nedat příliš najevo.

Morgan před sebe natáhl ruce, dlaněmi k Hotchovi, téměř defenzivně, tvář stále červenou od svého záchvatu kašle, hlas vážný. „Hotchi, pokud je tohle celé doopravdy, tak opravdu doufám, že si pamatuješ, co jsem ti řekl po vaší svatbě, protože pokud to nemyslíš vážně a jenom si s ním hraješ…" Morgan se odmlčel, ale tón jeho hlasu byl tak výhrůžný, že nebylo třeba, aby větu dokončil.

Reid na něj otřeseně zíral. „Morgane!" ohradil se šokovaně.

Ale Morgan mu nevěnoval ani pohled, skoro jako by tam ani nebyl. „Sklapni, Reide," napomenul ho (Reid otevřel naprázdno pusu, aby mu něco řekl, ale pak ji zase beze slova zavřel), ale v jeho hlase nebyl opravdový vztek. Jednoduše měl potřebu Reida ochraňovat, i kdyby to mělo znamenat, že mu to způsobí problémy se šéfem. „Tak?" zeptal se Hotche.

Hotch se pousmál. „Nehraju si s ním, Morgane," řekl mu jemně.

Morgan se na něj chvíli mlčky díval, pozorně pohledem studoval jeho tvář a hledal v něm nějakou – jakoukoli – známku neupřímnosti. „Určitě?" zeptal se ho, obočí zdvižené.

„Určitě, Dereku," přikývl Hotch.

Reid se usmál a položil mu dlaň na paži. Bylo hezké poslouchat, jak o něm Hotch mluví. A i když ho znervózňovalo, že ten, s kým o tom mluví, je právě Morgan, fakt, že Hotch mluví o jejich vztahu s někým, koho se to přímo netýká, fakt, že Hotch chtěl, aby o jejich vztahu věděli jejich blízcí… to jednoduše hřálo u srdce.

„Dereku?" zamumlal, protože Morgan pořád ještě mlčel.

Bylo to děsivé.

A pak Morgan konečně zvednul jeden koutek úst a trochu křivě se usmál. „Tak fajn," prohlásil. „Když je to tak…" pokrčil klidně rameny. „Vaše věc. Já jsem jenom každou vteřinou radši, že na tuhle „tajnou operaci" nevybrali mě."

Reid se na něj nevěřícně podíval a Morgan se bláznivě rozesmál.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 22**

Morgan se pořád ještě smál a nevěřícně potřásal hlavou, když Hotch s laskavým pohledem na Reida zmizel v kuchyni, aby jim připravil kávu. Reid se na Morgana váhavě, trochu stydlivě podíval a jeho starší kolega se okamžitě přestal smát a výraz pobavení na jeho tváři vystřídala vážnost.

„Reide," zamumlal a hodil rychlým pohledem ke kuchyňským dveřím, aby se ujistil, že Hotch je stále ještě pryč a mimo doslech. Zřejmě uklidněný svým zjištěním, že Hotch je bezpečně mimo místnost, se ve svém křesle mírně předklonil a opřel se lokty o svá stehna. Pevně se zahleděl mladíkovi do očí. „Reide, chci se tě na něco zeptat a potřebuju, abys mi řekl pravdu," řekl mu hlasem, který byl jistý, ale byly v něm i stopy jemnosti a upřímných starostí. „Nutí tě Hotch k něčemu? Ubližuje ti?"

Reid se na něj otřeseně podíval. „Cože? Ne!" nechápavě na něj zíral, oči rozevřené doširoka. Byl doopravdy, skutečně šokovaný jeho otázkou. Jak jen mohl Morgan navrhovat něco takového? „Jistěže ne, neublížil by mi," dodal s jistotou a díval se teď na svého nejlepšího přítele téměř pohoršeně, jako by nemohl uvěřit, že ho něco takového mohlo vůbec napadnout.

Pak ho napadlo, že tím jen Morgan projevuje svoji starost o něj, že chce pohlídat, aby se mu něco nestalo, aby mu nikdo neublížil, a že mu záleží na jeho bezpečí tolik, že to přebilo i jeho důvěru v Hotche. Jeho výraz mírně zjihl.

Morgan se k němu natáhl a stiskl mu měkce rameno, a pak jeho dlaň sklouzla a on ho vzal za ruku, jako by mu tak vyjadřoval němou podporu. „Chová se k tobě dobře, Spencere?" zeptal se ho jemně a Reid si nemohl nevšimnout toho, že kolega použil jeho křestní jméno. „Je na tebe hodný?"

Reid se pousmál a v očích se mu objevil trochu zasněný výraz. „Ano, Morgane, je na mě hodný," ujistil ho tiše a stiskl v dlani Morganovy prsty. „Je na mě moc hodný," zašeptal konejšivým tónem.

Morgan se široce usmál a pohodlně se rozvalil v křesle, dlaně položil na područky. „V tom případě jsem v pohodě."

Reid s mírným úsměvem přikývl.

„Víš, možná jsi mi to mohl říct už dřív a já se nemusel trápit s tím, abych se tě snažil naučit, jak sbalit holku," prohodil Morgan jen tak mimochodem a pobaveně se rozesmál, když Reid krvavě zrudl.

„O co jsem přišel?" zeptal se Hotch zvědavě, když se vrátil do obývacího pokoje, v rukou tác se třemi hrnky. Pomalu položil tác na stůl a pokynul Morganovi, aby si vzal.

„Zrovna jsem uvažoval, jak se ti povedlo ho dostat," prozradil mu Morgan ochotně a Reid zrudl ještě víc.

„Morgane!" okřikl ho šokovaně.

Hotch se jen usmál a konejšivě položil Reidovi dlaň na rameno, zatímco Morgan před sebe zvedl ruce v gestu, které naznačovalo, že se vzdává. „Dobře, dobře," smál se upřímně a nezapomněl pobaveně zamrkat na Reida a hodit po Hotchovi oceňujícím pohledem.

Jako by mu v duchu dával body za to, že se mu podařilo Reida dostat.

„Co je nového v týmu?" zeptal se Reid rychle, aby odvedl řeč jinam. Natáhl se pro svůj hrnek a zkusmo se napil, a samozřejmě, jeho káva byla připravená přesně tak, jak to měl rád. Vděčně se na Hotche usmál.

Morgan je tiše pozoroval.

„Jste teď v Torontu, ne?"

„Jasně," souhlasil Morgan klidně a pokrčil rameny. „Jestli vás zajímá, jestli jsme zjistili něco nového, tak ne. Všichni jsou nervózní a Garciová pobíhá okolo a soptí na všechny strany, protože je deprimovaná tím, že ji snad poprvé v životě všechny ty počítače zklamaly a ona nemůže nic najít."

„Jak je možné, že nic nemá?" zeptal se Reid nechápavě, protože nikdy, opravdu nikdy ještě se jim nestalo, že by ze všech lidí zrovna Garciová nevěděla, co má dělat a nemohla v tom svém virtuálním světě objevit nic, co by jim mohlo nějak pomoct. „Ah, nikdo neodpovídá profilu," odpověděl si vzápětí sám a pokýval hlavou. „Jak je to možné? Někde jsme na neznámého přece museli narazit, musí mít něco společného s tím kostelem nebo s květinářstvím nebo –"

Hotch na něj upřeně zíral a Morgan si skousl ret. „Myslím, že jsme možná udělali chybu v profilu," prohlásil potom.

Na okamžik se mezi nimi rozhostilo naprosté ticho, a pak se Hotch mírně zamračil, ale nebyl v tom vztek nebo nedůvěra, jen opatrný zájem, protože on věděl, že pokud má Morgan pocit, že udělali chybu v profilu, nejspíš to tak je. „Jakou chybu myslíš?" zeptal se.

Reid se na něj ani nepodíval, pohledem visel na Morganovi a uvažoval, kde konkrétně byla podle Morgana v profilu chyba. Ano, jistě, věděl, že mohli během profilování neznámého udělat chybu, stávalo se to, protože oni přece nebyli neomylní, ani nemohli být, ale copak bylo doopravdy možné, že by se tak moc spletli? Že by měl jejich neznámý nějaký jiný způsob vyhledávání obětí, nějaký jiný než přes ten zatracený kostel?

Ano, napadlo ho vzápětí, bylo to možné, protože od jejich svatby už uplynula nějaká doba a oni si zatím nevšimli, že by je někdo sledoval, nebo že by se někdo v jejich společnosti choval nějak podezřele (a že si na to dávali velký pozor).

Tak proč je neznámý ještě nevyhledal? V čem ještě se spletli?, ptal se sám sebe a ta myšlenka ho znervózňovala a on položil Hotchovi dlaň na stehno a mírně stiskl.

„No," Morgan se zamračil, tatam bylo jeho pobavení, když zjistil, že Hotch a Reid jsou teď… ehm… _Hotch a Reid_, nebo starost, když se Reida ptal, jestli se k němu Hotch chová dobře. Teď v jeho obličeji zbyla jen vážnost a znepokojení. „Profilovali jsme neznámého jako muže, který není klasický homofob, ale nemá ve vraždění žádný velký zájem, protože si vybral tak neosobní způsob zabíjení jako je střelba, jednoho dokonce z dálky, zatímco druhého muže si drží u sebe a zblízka ho ohrožuje zbraní. Brali jsme to jako projev moci, to, že může ty páry ovládat, mít nad nimi převahu. Ale co když _je_ to osobní a on se na ně jen neodváží zaútočit přímo, protože je na to moc slabý? Mohl by být příliš drobný nebo mít nějaké zdravotní problémy a netroufat si proto na přímý konflikt."

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl. „Nebo by to mohla být žena," navrhl.

Morgan souhlasně přikývl.

„Dobře." Hotch položil dlaň na Reidovu ruku a jemně mu stiskl prsty. „Hned, jak se vrátíš na stanici, nahlas Garciové, na co jsi přišel. Doufejme, že z toho něco vytáhne."

Morgan, podle kterého tak bylo řečeno vše důležité, se okamžitě zvedl z křesla, prázdný hrnek od kávy nechal na stole. „Dáme vám vědět hned, jak na něco přijdeme. "

„Díky, Morgane," pousmál se Reid jemně.

Na cestě ke dveřím se po nich Morgan ještě jednou ohlédl. „Hele, vy dva," zatěkal krátce pohledem mezi Hotchem a Reidem a mírně se na ně usmál. „Přeju vám to."


	23. Chapter 23

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 23**

Sotva tři čtvrtě hodiny po tom, co je Morgan opustil, aby se vrátil zpátky na stanici, kde byl teď i celý zbytek týmu, se ozvala Garciová. Tedy, „ozvala" možná nebylo to pravé slovo, vzhledem k tomu, že když Hotch zvedl ten zuřivě vyzvánějící telefon, na jehož displeji poblikávalo Garciino jméno, nepustila ho vůbec ke slovu a vychrlila toho ze sebe najednou tolik, že se Hotch nezmohl na slovo.

Její nejčastěji opakovaná věta byla, proč jí o tom neřekli už dávno.

„Garci, ono nebylo moc o čem mluvit," pokrčil Hotch rameny, i když věděl, že ho Garciová nemůže vidět. „A navíc se to všechno seběhlo tak najednou…"

Ale Garciová si vedla svou, přesvědčená zřejmě o tom, že její kolegové spolu chodili nejspíš už celé měsíce a jen jí o tom nechtěli říct, a že jim v každém případě přichystá nějaké pořádné překvapení, až bude případ u konce a oni se zase vrátí domů.

Hotchovi se při představě toho, jaké překvapení by jim tak Garciová mohla připravit, zatmělo před očima, a když se mu podařilo zavěsit, zhluboka, úlevně si oddechl.

„Ještě se neraduj, myslím, že to zatím neskončilo," upozornil ho Reid jemně a přejel mu dlaní po paži a měl pravdu, protože to nebyl jediný telefonát, který obdrželi, postupně, většinou pár hodin po sobě (někdy to byly spíše minuty) jim volali jednotliví členové týmu, aby jim oznámili, že z nich mají radost, že jim to přejí, že pokud to bude třeba, budou je bránit i před Straussovou, a hlavně, že si byli naprosto jistí, že to tak dopadne.

Poslední telefon byl od Rossiho, asi čtyřiadvacet hodin poté, co jim předtím jako poslední zavolala Emily, aby jim pogratulovala a poděkovala za to, že jí vyhráli dvacet dolarů, protože se během svatební hostiny vsadila s Morganem, že se Hotch a Reid dají dohromady ještě před tím, než chytí neznámého; seděli zrovna na lavičce v nějakém parku a drželi se za ruce, protože to teď bylo o tolik příjemnější a už vůbec ne děsivé, když to znamenalo víc než jen plnění nějakého úkolu.

„Dave?" zamumlal Hotch trochu nepřítomně do telefonu a současně pohladil Reida zlehka prsty po tváři.

„Věděl jsi, že na policejní stanici se novinky šíří rychlostí lesního požáru?" zeptal se ho Rossi konverzačně, aniž ho pozdravil.

Reid pobaveně protočil oči.

Hotch si mírně povzdychl. „Řekl ti to Morgan?" zeptal se ho hlasem, ve kterém nebyla ani stopa po nějaké emoci.

„Ale kdepak," prohlásil Rossi stejně klidně a nezúčastněně, jako by se bavili třeba o počasí. „Rádoby nenápadně se všichni ti mladí chichotali v ústraní a nechtěli starému bačkorovi říct, co se stalo."

Hotch se zamračil, ale kolegova volba slov ho pobavila.

David Rossi byl všechno, jen ne stará bačkora.

„Takže jsem musel využít svoje nadmíru vyvinuté schopnosti kriminálního psychologa a zjistit si to sám," prohlásil Rossi skromně. „Proč jsi mi nedal vědět dřív, že je to na dobré cestě?"

Protože Rossi, díky svým „nadmíru vyvinutým schopnostem kriminálního psychologa" a hlavně kvůli svému blízkému přátelství s Hotchem jako jediný věděl, že má jeho kolega pro Reida slabost.

Hotch zakroutil hlavou.

xXx

„Není nic lepšího, než mít dva gaye přes chodbu, když si chcete popovídat!"

Reid i Hotch zmateně zamrkali, když otevřeli dveře a na prahu stála Samantha, vlasy mírně rozcuchané a ve tváři rozrušený výraz.

Hotche napadlo, co se jí asi tak stalo, že vypadala tak rozrušeně a že si potřebovala popovídat, i když je vlastně pořádně neznala, zatímco Reida mírně zarazila její slova.

Gay? Mluvila o něm – a o Hotchovi, samozřejmě – jako o gayovi? A byl jím vůbec? Nikdy o tom zrovna moc nepřemýšlel.

Na druhou stranu, to, co teď bylo mezi ním a Hotchem… to bylo docela dobré vodítko. Rozhodně to něco naznačovalo, když o tom tak uvažoval.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se jí Hotch starostlivě a otevřel dveře dokořán, aby mohla dovnitř.

Samantha vděčně kývla a překročila práh, bez dalších výzev společně s nimi vyrazila směrem k obývacímu pokoji a skoro se zhroutila na pohovku. Najednou se jí ve tváři objevil malý náznak nervozity.

„Co se –" Hotch se chtěl zeptat, co se jí stalo, ale přerušilo ho zvonění jeho telefonu. Mírně se zamračil a vyměnil si pohled s Reidem, načež se podíval na displej.

Byla to Garciová.

Zdusil v sobě povzdech. „Omlouvám se, musím to vzít," řekl Samantě, ještě jednou se podíval na Reida, který jen souhlasně přikývl, protože poznal vyzvánění, které měl Hotch nastavené pro svůj tým; a zmizel v ložnici, aby hovor vyřídil.

„Poslyš, Garcio," začal rychle, aby jí nedal ani možnost začít se ho vyptávat na to, jak vlastně se mu povedlo Reida dostat, „já oceňuju tvůj zájem a pochopení, ale jestli mi zase voláš proto, aby –"

„Věř mi, že bych byla ráda, kdyby to tak bylo, ale bohužel," oznámila mu. „Morgan mi dal nové údaje pro vyhledávání a něco jsem našla."

Zvedl obočí. Že by se ten případ konečně někam hnul? Ale… pokud toho neznámého chytí a vrátí se zpátky do Virginie, neskončí tím i to něco, co teď bylo mezi ním a mladíkem?

Hotch zašilhal ke dveřím mezi ložnicí a obývacím pokojem.

Povzdychl si. „Tak co teda máš?" zeptal se odevzdaně.

„Když jsem změnila parametry vyhledávání podle úprav profilu, vypadla mi z toho jedna bývalá zaměstnankyně té společnosti, co vám na svatbu dodávala květiny. Pracovala pro ně přes tři roky, jenže měla problémy s vedením podniku, protože měla několik konfliktů s gayi, což se v Kanadě příliš netoleruje, na rozdíl od té úžasně zpátečnické země, kde žijeme my, a i když s jejím chováním naprosto nesouhlasím, malinko ji chápu, před půl rokem jí její snoubenec Erik v předvečer svatby utekl se svědkem." Garciová soustrastně zasykla. „Au, to teda musela být síla!" dodala a v jejím tónu bylo znát, že ačkoli se jí to ani trochu nelíbí, do jisté míry s jejich neznámou sympatizuje.

„Garciová –" pokusil se ji Hotch zarazit a nasměrovat ji zpět k tomu, aby mu řekla, co potřeboval vědět, ale nenechala ho domluvit.

„Jo, jo, jasně," skočila mu do řeči. „Každopádně jí umožnili dát výpověď dohodou, proto mi napoprvé proklouzla mezi prsty," zamumlala trochu kajícně. „Jmenuje se Samantha Greenová a bydlí – bože můj!"

Hotchovi se téměř zastavilo srdce, když mu to došlo. Samantha. Samantha, která nedávno získala novou práci. Samantha, která se těsně před svatbou rozešla se snoubencem.

Samantha, která právě teď byla s Reidem v obývacím pokoji.

Garcia se zřejmě probrala ze svého šoku. „Bydlí –"

„Vím, kde bydlí," přerušil ji. „Pošli okamžitě záchranku, zásahovou jednotku a náš tým (jak byl v tu chvíli rád, že jejich tým před pár dny přijel do Toronta!) na moji a Reidovu adresu. Ona je tady."

Ani nečekal, až mu Garciová odpoví a zavěsil, bez přemýšlení vytáhl ze zásuvky svého nočního stolku svoji zbraň a pomalu, tichounce přešel ke dveřím ložnice a pootevřel je, aby mohl nakouknout do obývacího pokoje.

Hrdlo se mu sevřelo, když zjistil, že Samantha stojí vedle Reida, ztuhle sedícího v křesle, a na hlavu mu míří revolverem.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 24**

Hotch pomalu vešel do místnosti, kroky tichounké, pistoli před sebou, v pohotovostní poloze, pohled nespouštěl ze Samanthy, protože věděl, že kdyby jen na okamžik sklouzl pohledem z jejího obličeje na ten Reidův, nezvládl by to. Nezvládl by vyjednávat, nedokázal by si zachovat chladnou hlavu, kdyby viděl Reidovu zbledlou tvář, jeho oči, rozšířené strachem, to, jak zrychleně dýchá a zuřivě přemýšlí, jak je z toho dostat.

Nedokázal by se na něj dívat a zůstat přitom soustředěný, když věděl, že by mladík mohl během jediné vteřiny zemřít.

„Samantho," oslovil dívku tichým, konejšivým hlasem. „Samantho, tohle nemusíš dělat."

Samantha zuřivě potřásla hlavou a přitiskla Reidovi zbraň k hlavě silněji, až sebou mladík trhnul. „Musím," nesouhlasila a její hlas zněl najednou zcela jinak, než když k nim poprvé přišla na návštěvu, nebyl v něm ten klid a zájem a přátelskost, teď byl tichý, třásl se a přímo se lámal emocemi, které v sobě zřejmě zadržovala a nechala je vyplynout napovrch jen tehdy, když na někoho mířila zbraní. Jen tehdy, když se chystala zabíjet.

„Ne, to nemusíš," odporoval Hotch jemným hlasem a udělal další pomalý krok směrem k nim. Srdce mu zběsile bušilo a dlaně se mu potily, ale ze všech sil se snažil nedat to najevo a zachovat si klid, alespoň navenek. „To, co ti Erik udělal, nebylo fér, ale to, co děláš ty, taky není fér a ty to víš."

Snažil se ze všech sil zachovat si klidný výraz, který by jí nenaháněl hrůzu, protože se bál, že kdyby ji vyplašil, mohla by Reida zastřelit.

Samantha odtrhla pohled od mladíka, na kterého mířila a podívala se na Hotche, oči se jí mírně rozšířily ohromením, když viděla v jeho rukou zbraň. Překvapením zaryla Reidovi nehty bolestivě do ramene. „Drž se zpátky," přikázala Hotchovi, malinko bez dechu a on viděl v jejích očích ten přemítavý výraz, jak uvažovala o svých možnostech, a věděl, že k tomu není potřeba říkat nic víc.

_Drž se zpátky nebo ho zastřelím. Drž se zpátky nebo ti zemře před očima._

Hotch se pomalu o krok stáhl, ale nespouštěl z ní obezřetný pohled. „Polož tu zbraň, Samantho, a bude to v pořádku," přislíbil jí vážně. „Pomůžu ti, všechno spravíme, jen mu neubližuj a polož tu zbraň, ano?"

Samantha po něm hodila ostrým pohledem.

„Samantho," oslovil Reid ženu, která mu mířila na hlavu, a jeho tichý hlas, mnohem klidnější, než se dalo v jeho situaci očekávat, a to přitáhlo Hotchův pohled k mladíkovu obličeji. Reid měl v očích pochopení, protože se mu během několika vteřin poté, co mu Samantha ke spánku přitiskla hlaveň zbraně, podařilo seskládat všechny ty střípky, co už měli, k těm, které právě získal, a vytvořit si kompletní obrázek. „Samantho, já vím, jak strašně muselo bolet to, co ti udělal tvůj snoubenec," řekl konejšivě, hlas plný porozumění, pohled upřený na Hotche.

Z vedlejší místnosti se ozval slabý zvuk otevíraných dveří, jak se zbytek týmu dostal do bytu, naprosto tichounce, Hotch to však slyšel (sakra, museli porušit snad všechny dopravní předpisy, aby se sem dostali tak rychle, napadlo ho mimoděk), a věděl, že to slyšel i Reid, ale Samantha byla tak soustředěná na ně dva, že si toho nevšimla.

„Nevíš, co mi udělal!" zavrčela Samantha na Reida a po tvářích jí sklouzlo několik slz. V jejím výrazu byla směsice vzteku a čiré bolesti.

„Vím, že ti lhal," řekl Reid, zatímco zbytek jejich týmu se pomalu blížil k nim, a jeho hlas byl naplněný takovou upřímností, že to Hotche zarazilo. „Přesvědčil tě, že tě miluje, ale jenom ti lhal, že ano?" mluvil mladík tiše. „Namluvil ti, že s tebou zůstane až do konce života, ale potom tě zradil."

Hotch zadržel dech a stále upíral pohled na Reida, protože měl strach, že když se jenom podívá na některého ze svých zbylých kolegů, bude Samantha okamžitě vědět, že tam jsou. Otočí se a lekne se a bude mít pocit, že nemá co ztratit a –

_Jen ho nechte mluvit_, říkal si v duchu, _nevylekejte ji, prosím, jen ho nechte mluvit…_ Ale věděl, že i když Morgan určitě zatíná zuby a Emily má jistě klouby na prstech úplně bílé, jak křečovitě svírá pistoli, že i když Dave se přemáhá, aby zůstal klidný a JJ se nejspíše kouše do rtu, žádný z jeho kolegů se na Samanthu nečekaně nevrhne, ne když má zbraň stále u Reidovy hlavy.

Místo toho na ni jen mířili, Hotch a všichni ostatní, kteří teď stáli v půlkruhu za ní.

_Bože, jen ať to přežije…_

„Věřila jsi mu, že tě nikdy neopustí, že s tebou zůstane napořád," pokračoval Reid uklidňujícím hlasem, dokonale nehybný, aby ji nějakým nečekaným pohybem nevyděsil. „Věřila jsi mu, když ti říkal, že tě bude milovat, ať už se stane cokoli, ale pak odešel stejně jako všichni ostatní před ním, že ano? Opustil tě, jako všichni."

„Ublížil mi…" zamumlala Samantha slabě, roztřeseným hlasem plným slz a ruka, ve které svírala zbraň, se zachvěla a mírně klesla, takže už Reidovi nemířila na spánek nýbrž někam pod ucho, což sice bylo zhruba stejně smrtící, pokud by vystřelila, ale značilo to, že její odhodlání se vytrácí zároveň s tím, jak na ni Reid mluví. Přidušeně vzlykla a uhranutě zírala mladíkovi zboku do tváře, jako by se nemohla nabažit toho pocitu, že někdo chápe její pocity a pohnutky, že jí někdo rozumí.

„Já vím, Samantho…" zašeptal Reid a opravdu se zdálo, že je mu líto, co dívku potkalo. „Já vím," zopakoval a zvolna se otočil, aby se jí mohl podívat do tváře, když pomalu zvedl ruku k její zbrani, načež se všichni ostatní agenti automaticky semkli ještě o kousek blíže k nim, vyděšení k smrti a odhodlaní okamžitě Samanthu zastřelit, pokud udělá jediný špatný pohyb.

Ale dívka nic takového neudělala, naopak, ruka se zbraní pomalu, zvolna klesala a ona pistoli předala Reidovi (Hotch viděl, jak se mladíkův výraz uvolnil, když pod prsty ucítil studený kov), který si ji přehodil do druhé ruky a po zemi ji poslal směrem k Hotchovi, zatímco Samantha sklopila hlavu, tvář v dlaních a zoufale, bolestně se rozplakala.

Reid položil dívce dlaň na rameno a něco konejšivě zašeptal, což konečně probralo ostatní v místnosti z ohromené strnulosti.

Hotch zvedl zbraň ze země a společně s tou svojí ji položil na skříňku za sebou, načež dvěma dlouhými kroky došel k Reidovi, položil mu ruce na ramena a strhl ho k sobě, aby ho mohl obemknout pažemi a pevně ho obejmout, aniž si přitom všímal Samanthy, která stále ještě plakala, přesně tam, kde ji nechali, nebo ostatních kolegů, kteří schovali vlastní zbraně do pouzder a po očku po nich pokukovali. Nevšímal si Morgana, který si z opasku sundal pouta a vykročil k Samantě, aby ji zatkl, když se k tomu nikdo jiný zjevně neměl, nevšímal si nikoho, protože bylo konečně po všem a Reid byl naživu, mohl ho držet v náručí, cítit jeho teplo a mladík se vůbec nebránil pevnému sevření, tiskl se k němu, hlavu položenou na jeho rameni a prsty křečovitě svírající látku Hotchovy košile.

Morgan chytil Samanthu za zápěstí, odtáhl jí je od obličeje a překvapivě jemně jí zkroutil paže za zády, aby ji mohl spoutat. „Samantho Greenová, zatýkám vás za vraždu dvanácti mužů a napadení a ohrožování federálního agenta USA," řekl jí pevným hlasem a zacvakl jí na zápěstí pouta a ona ho nechala a nijak se nebránila, ani když ji spolu s Emily odváděl z místnosti. Po tváři jí pořád stékaly tiché slzy.

„Ššš, to je v pořádku," zamumlal Reid a přejel Hotchovi dlaněmi po zádech, aby ho utišil.

Hotch polkl a mírně přikývl. „Myslel jsem, že tě ztratím," zašeptal, jako by se na to bál i jen pomyslet a zabořil mu obličej do vlasů, stále ho objímaje.

„Jsem tady," ujišťoval ho mladík jemně a pročísl mu prsty tmavé vlasy, a potom se od něj malinko odtáhl, jen natolik, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. „Nikdy tě neopustím," slíbil mu a naklonil se k němu, aby ho mohl lehce políbit na rty. „Jsem tady."

V tu chvíli se JJ a Rossi zřejmě rozhodli, že ti dva potřebují chvilku pro sebe, a tak tichounce opustili byt, a Hotch s Reidem osaměli.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 25**

Proces se Samanthou proběhl překvapivě rychle, a Hotch si nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo způsobeno tím, že jeden z párů, které se Samantha pokusila zabít, byli agenti FBI a tedy velice důvěryhodní svědci, tím, že se Samantha ke všemu přiznala, a to dokonce několikrát, nejdříve když ji zatýkali, pak během výslechu, a potom znovu u soudu, anebo za to mohl fakt, že kanadské soudnictví bylo jednoduše o něco rychlejší než to, na které byli zvyklí z domova.

A možná to bylo způsobeno všemi těmito okolnostmi zároveň, společně s tím, že ačkoli Samantha nevraždila z nenávisti ke gayům, ale jednoduše zabíjela muže, kteří v jejích očích získali to, co ona ztratila, široká veřejnost její činy stále považovala za zločiny z nenávisti, a Samantha se tak stala exemplárním případem.

Oni dva samozřejmě museli zůstat v Torontu déle, i když zbytek týmu odjel domů, aby mohli svědčit u soudu. Udělali si z nepříjemné povinnosti menší dovolenou a chodili po městě – což bylo najednou o dost příjemnější, když přitom nemuseli hledat vraha – přesto Reid snad nikdy předtím nebyl tak rád, když byl případ uzavřen a oni se po všech těch nekonečných týdnech konečně vrátili do Washingtonu. Po tom dlouhém a po všech stránkách naprosto netradičním případu – vždyť už to, že museli dělat agenty v utajení, bylo něco, co nikdy předtím kvůli žádnému případu dělat nemuseli, rozhodně ne na déle než jeden večer, nehledě na to, jak strašně se to pak všechno zamotalo – byl rád, když se konečně zase mohl projít těmi známými ulicemi města, ve kterém žil celých posledních šest let.

Toronto mu opravdu k srdci nepřirostlo.

Ne že by tam tedy nezažil spoustu zajímavých, neopakovatelných okamžiků.

Ano, přemýšlel Reid, když téměř okouzleně procházel ulicemi města, ve kterém poprvé našel přátele, lidi, na které se mohl spolehnout, lidi, kterým na něm záleželo. Bylo to celé zvláštní, pokud by se nad tím měl zamyslet, ale on se nikdy předtím necítil šťastnější. Nikdy v životě nebyl tak šťastný jako teď, když měl Hotche. Bylo to pro něj tak nezvyklé, mít někoho, kdo tam je vždycky pro něj, kdo ho obejme a políbí, kdo ho hladí po tváři a škádlivě mu cuchá vlasy a přitom se směje, kdo se ho dotýká, zlehounka a jen konečky prstů, kdo ho drží v náručí, když usíná, jednoduše proto, že ho miluje a chce mu být nablízku.

A mladík chtěl, aby tam byl Hotch pro něj, aby se ho dotýkal a objímal ho, aby se s ním smál, zbožňoval, když se Aaron smál, protože to vždycky rozzářilo celý jeho obličej, zbožňoval mít ho blízko u sebe, chtěl ho mít u sebe, každou vteřinu každého dne, chtěl ho ochraňovat před vším, co by ho ještě mohlo potkat, před vším, co by mu mohlo ublížit.

Miloval Hotche, a věděl, že to jen tak nepřejde.

Ale taky věděl, že to tak nemá být. Nemohlo to zůstat tak, jak to bylo teď, jak to zůstalo, když se vrátili z Kanady. Nemohli k sobě zůstat uvázaní těmi prsteny, nemohli zůstat manželi, protože oba potřebovali svoji svobodu, aby měli možnost přemýšlet nad tím a rozhodnout se svobodně, aniž by jim nad hlavou viselo to, že jim nic jiného nezbývá. Potřebovali volnost, aby si mohli vybudovat vztah.

Musel něco udělat. Nemohl to nechat být tak, jak to bylo teď.

Reid dlouze vydechl, když se rozhodl.

xXx

Reid seděl na Hotchově široké a velice pohodlné pohovce, kolem ramen měl položenou Aaronovu paži, hlavu měl na jeho rameni, když se spokojeně dívali na nějaký film, který zrovna dávali v televizi, sami, protože Jacka si na noc vzala Jessica.

Bylo to několik dní po jejich návratu z Kanady a oni měli pár dní volno, zatímco ostatní členové jejich týmu psali hlášení a dodělávali veškeré zbylé papírování, protože překvapivě i Straussová zřejmě uznala (nebo se za ní stavil Rossi a nějak jemně jí to připomněl), že tenhle případ byl asi docela velký nápor na jejich nervy, a Hotch prakticky celou tu dobu, co byl ve Washingtonu, byl se svým synem, staral se o něj a povídal si s ním, hrál si s ním a chodil s ním do parku, aby si vynahradil to, že ho tak dlouho neviděl, že kvůli své práci opět přišel o tolik času s ním.

Tohle byl vlastně první večer, který trávil bez Jacka.

Zato byl ale s Reidem, seděl vedle něj a užíval si ten okamžik dokonalého klidu a míru, blízkost, kterou cítil, když se mladík přisunul ještě o kousek blíže k němu a opřel se o jeho bok, dlaň důvěrně položenou na jeho koleni.

Reid se připadal trochu podivně, když teď byl v Hotchově bytě, protože tady ještě nikdy předtím nebyl, vzhledem k tomu, jak moc si Aaron chránil svoje soukromí, ale na druhou stranu se tady cítil tak dobře, až ho to překvapovalo. Protože vůbec nečekal, že by se mohl na místě, které je pro Hotche tak osobní, cítit tak přirozeně a vítaně, ale bylo to tak.

Hotch se pousmál a prsty začal krouživými pohyby přejíždět po mladíkově rameni. Druhou rukou ho pohladil po tváři a naklonil se k němu pro krátký polibek. Ovšem polibek dlouho nevydržel takový, jakým ho Hotch původně zamýšlel, a stal se vášnivějším, protože Reid neváhal, ochotně pootevřel rty a Hotch do jeho úst vklouzl jazykem.

A pak Reid najednou pochopil, že takhle to nemůže být, ne se vším tím očekáváním, s těmi závazky, protože to tak není správné, položil Hotchovi dlaně naplocho na hrudník a trochu zadýchaně polibek ukončil a odtáhl se od jeho tváře.

„Počkej, Aarone," zamumlal tiše a mírně zavrtěl hlavou, aby si pročistil myšlenky. „Počkej, já…"

Kousl se do rtu a odmlčel se, protože sice věděl, co mu má říct, najednou si ale vůbec nebyl jistý tím, jak to udělat.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Hotch jemně a zmateně se díval, jak Reid sklopil oči. Vzal jeho tvář měkce do dlaní a prsty ho hladil po lících a obočí a hraně čelisti. Palcem sklouzl po jeho rtech v náznaku toho nejjemnějšího pohlazení. „Co se děje?" zopakoval.

Reid si povzdychl. „Takhle to nemá být, Aarone," zamumlal, v hlase měl drobnou stopu smutku. „Měli bychom to udělat tak, jak je to správné."

Hotch se mírně zamračil a potřásl nechápavě hlavou. „O čem to mluvíš?"

„Myslím, že bychom se měli rozvést," řekl Reid tiše a zvedl k němu pohled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí 26**

Pohyb Hotchových prstů na jeho obličeji se zastavil a on nakrčil čelo.

„Chceš se dát rozvést?" zeptal se tiše a uhnul pohledem, načež musel rychle zamrkat, protože ho někde uvnitř zabolelo. Krátce zauvažoval, proč ho vlastně tolik zranilo to, co mladík řekl, když mohl něco takového čekat. A to mohl, samozřejmě, mohlo ho napadnout, že Reid bude chtít, aby bylo všechno jako předtím, aby se věci zase vrátily do normálu.

Mohlo ho to napadnout, ale stejně ho to tak zatraceně bolelo, teď když na to opravdu došlo.

Jak si vůbec mohl dělat naděje na to, že by s ním Reid mohl chtít zůstat? Jak si mohl myslet, že jen proto, že byli tam v Torontu donuceni vzít se a že to v posledních týdnech vypadalo, že mezi nimi doopravdy je něco víc, než hloupé předstírání, že to skutečně vypadalo, že je s ním Reidovi dobře a chce s ním zůstat, i když ho možná nemiluje tak, jako on jeho, nebo alespoň prozatím ne, že ho po zatčení Samanthy pevně objímal a sliboval mu, že ho neopustí; skutečně s ním zůstane?

Ale on doufal a právě proto to teď tak bolelo. Protože právě v tuto chvíli, kdy se mu Reid díval do očí a čekal na jeho odpověď, ztrácel to, o čem si myslel, že možná, _možná_, po všech těch letech čekání konečně získal.

Reid pomalu přikývl. „Jen chci udělat správnou věc," zašeptal.

_A tak to je_, napadlo Hotche, _když už si myslíš, že něco máš, zjistíš, jak strašně moc se mýlíš_.

„Chci, abychom to udělali správně," zamumlal Reid. „Měli bychom začít znovu. Od začátku. Být spolu proto, že spolu chceme být a ne proto, že jsme si před nějakým knězem slíbili, že spolu zůstaneme až do smrti."

„Chceš se rozvést," zopakoval Hotch pomalu, ale tentokrát už to neznělo jako otázka. Jen prosté konstatování, které v sobě skrývalo tolik pocitů, až se Reidovi sevřelo hrdlo.

Mladíkovi se rozšířily oči a chytil Hotche naléhavě za ramena. „Neříkám, že to chci skončit," řekl mu rychle a na tváři se mu objevil ruměnec, když na něj zíral a prsty důvěrně přejížděl po látce jeho košile. „Chci být s tebou," ujistil ho měkce. „Chci, aby to pokračovalo, jen…"

„Jen se nechceš cítit svázaný něčím, co jsi slíbil, když to tak ještě nebylo," dodal Hotch a uhladil mu vlasy za ucho.

Na okamžik pevně stiskl víčka, jako by tak to, co se zrovna dozvěděl, mohlo zmizet, ale když znovu otevřel oči, nic se nezměnilo, bylo to stejné jako předtím, Reid na něj pořád zíral, s tím zvláštním výrazem, kterému nemohl plně porozumět, jakkoli se snažil, a dlaněmi zlehka položenými na jeho ramenou.

„Ano," vydechl Reid slabě a prosebně se na něj díval, jako by ho žádal o pochopení.

Hotch pomalu přikývl a druhého dne požádal o rozvod, kterýžto akt byl samozřejmě bez prodlevy schválen Straussovou, zatímco ostatní členové týmu si buďto vyměňovali zmatené pohledy mezi sebou anebo se střídavě dívali z něj na Reida a zpátky, ale nic jim neřekl, protože upřímně, co jim měl říct?

Že je mu pětačtyřicet, má malé dítě a časově náročnou práci, která ho občas straší i ve snech, a že se mu právě povedlo přijít o dalšího člověka, kterého miloval?

Děkuju pěkně.

A přece se tomu nakonec nevyhnul, protože když to svému týmu nevysvětlil sám, přišel Rossi až za ním do kanceláře, aby se na to vyptal osobně.

Ne že by z toho Hotch měl radost, zvláště když ho Dave vyrušil, právě když seděl za svým stolem a předstíral, že dělá nějaký z těch příšerně důležitých administrativních nesmyslů, zatímco ve skutečnosti jeho pohled až příliš často sklouznul k Reidovi, který postával vedle Morganova stolu a něco s ním řešil.

„Přiznám se, že mě ani nenapadlo, že se s Reidem rozvedete," řekl mu Rossi otevřeně, bez čehokoli, co by ho mohlo na takový typ rozhovoru připravit.

Hotch odtrhl pohled od Reida a pokrčil rameny. „Co ti k tomu mám říct?" zeptal se unaveně.

„Já vím, jak dlouho už jsi do něj zamilovaný, Hotchi, vím, jak strašně šťastný jsi vypadal – vy oba – těch posledních pár dní." Rossi vypadal starostlivě a naprosto upřímně a Hotch se marně snažil zbavit pocitu, že mu Dave promlouvá do duše jako malému dítěti. „To ho necháš tak snadno odejít ze svého života?"

„On se se mnou chce rozvést." Hotch se hořce pousmál. „Jak bych mu v tom mohl bránit?"

xXx

Rozvedli je při prvním stání.

Nebylo to nijak složité, natož snad zdlouhavé, vzhledem k tomu, že s rozvodem souhlasili oba a nehádali se o majetek ani děti. A když se po celou dobu chovali dokonale spořádaně a jako důvod rozvodu uvedli to, že se už v první řadě brali proto, aby měli krytí pro případ, který jako agenti FBI řešili (a samozřejmě se přitom nějak zapomněli zmínit o tom, jak se jejich vztah nakonec vyvinul), nikoho ani nenapadlo jejich rozvod nějakým způsobem protahovat a dělat jim to ještě těžší, než už to bylo.

Když bylo po všem a oni najednou zase nebyli manželé, ale jen dva rozvedení muži, opustili bok po boku a beze slova budovu soudu.

Hotch zíral do země, na tváři pracně udržovaný neutrální výraz, protože jakkoli zraněný byl uvnitř, byl vychovaný, a během života tuhle svoji schopnost dovedl k dokonalosti, dávat to co nejméně najevo. Reid pomalu kráčel vedle něj, pohled zabodnutý do chodníku, stejně mlčky. Ve tváři měl zamyšlený výraz.

Hotch si říkal, o čem mladík asi tak uvažuje.

Bez jediného slova došli až k SUV a vlezli dovnitř, Hotch si automaticky sedl na místo řidiče a strčil klíček do zapalování. Než ale stačil nastartovat, ozval se Reid, tím svým milým hlasem, který Hotch tolik miloval.

„Takže," začal mladík, ale pak se na chvíli odmlčel a Hotch se na něj podíval, „když už jsme konečně rozvedení…" nejistě si skousnul ret, když zaznamenal, že Hotch při těch slovech opět uhnul pohledem. „Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"

Hotch pomalu přikývl, s pohledem znovu pevně upřeným na mladíka, protože ať už to bylo jakkoli, ať už Reid chtěl cokoli, on přežije, že ho mladík nechce, i když to bolelo jako čert. Ale on to zvládne a vyslechne si ho a pokusí se udělat pro něj, co půjde. Přežije, když znovu zůstane sám. Musí to přežít, protože mu nic jiného nezbývá.

Reid naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu a pousmál se, oči se mu třpytily nadějí. „Můžu tě pozvat na večeři?"


	27. Epilog

**O osm měsíců později **

„Opravdu ti to moc sluší, Spenci."

Reid stál před velkým zrcadlem, které odráželo jeho podobu od temene, přes štíhlou postavu v dokonale padnoucím černém obleku, až po špičky naleštěných bot, oči měl mírně rozšířené a nervózně se kousal do spodního rtu, ale teď odtrhl pohled od svého odrazu v zrcadle a ohlédl se po JJ.

„Děkuju," zamumlal a jemně se na ni usmál a ona viděla, že i přes tu nervozitu, kterou cítil, si je naprosto jistý tím, že to chce udělat. V jeho očích nebyla tentokrát žádná hrůza z toho, co se stane, nebo neochota udělat to, co ho čekalo, pod vší tou nervozitou v nich bylo štěstí.

Usmála se, protože po všech těch letech, co mladíka znala, Reid byl konečně upřímně šťastný.

_Hotch_ ho dělal šťastným.

A ona mu za to byla neskonale vděčná, protože pokud si někdo zasloužil být šťastný, tak to byl Reid.

„Bude to v pořádku," ujistila ho měkce a pohladila ho po rameni.

Reid se usmál a vypadalo to, že jeho nervozita najednou zcela zmizela a zanechala po sobě jen naprostý klid. „Já vím," přikývl s jistotou.

Společně opustili místnost a pomalým krokem vešli do hlavního sálu kostela, kde se měli s Hotchem vzít, tentokrát doopravdy, protože dnes už to nebyla žádná domluvená svatba, jako tenkrát, před všemi těmi měsíci, když se museli vzít, aby podpořili krytí, které měli jako agenti v utajení, aby na sebe nalákali neznámého, který si za oběti vybíral čerstvě ženaté mužské páry. Do hlavního sálu toho samého kanadského kostela, kde už jednou uzavřeli sňatek, kvůli vyšetřování případu.

Kostel byl vyzdobený a nádherný a byli tam všichni lidé, na kterých mu záleželo, včetně jeho matky, a u oltáře stál kněz, který je už jednou oddával (a pokud byl překvapený a vyvedený z míry, když se u něj v kostele před několika týdny objevili, vysvětlili mu svůj příběh a požádali ho o nový obřad, nedal to nijak najevo), Rossi, který stejně jako JJ dělal svědka, a samozřejmě Hotch, který vypadal naprosto báječně ve svém novém obleku a díval se na něj, na tváři mírný milující úsměv a v očích jiskřičky.

JJ políbila Reida lehce na tvář a pomalu prošla středovou uličkou k oltáři, kde se usmála na Hotche a pak zůstala stát vedle Rossiho.

Morgan sebou mírně trhl, když ho Emily šťouchla loktem do žeber, a pak vstal, došel k Reidovi a s dokonale vážným výrazem ve tváři mu nabídl rámě, aby ho dovedl k oltáři a jako jeho nejlepší přítel a skoro bratr ho předal jeho budoucímu manželovi.

Reid se usmíval, když společně s Morganem prošel kostelem a pak ho Derek vzal za ruku a vložil ji beze slova do Hotchovy dlaně, načež si šel sednout a s tichým smíchem rozcuchal Jackovi vlasy.

Reid a Hotch se na sebe zadívali, pohledy zaklesnuté jeden do druhého stejně jako dlaně a Reida zalilo teplo a důvěra a neuvěřitelná láska, když se na Hotche díval a věděl, že jen za pár minut si řeknou ano a budou doopravdy spolu, napořád.

Kněz začal s obřadem, ale ani jeden z mužů nevnímal jeho slova, nevšímali si Garciina tichého vzlykání, a neměli ani tušení o tom, že Jack natahuje krk, aby mu nic neuniklo, nevnímali nic z toho, protože se stále ještě dívali jeden na druhého, protože se právě brali a nic kolem nich teď neexistovalo.

„Pane Aarone Hotchnere, berete si pana Spencera Reida dobrovolně a z lásky?" zeptal se kněz najednou a Reid pobaveně zaznamenal, že použil tutéž frázi jako minule.

„Ano," řekl Hotch jistým, měkkým hlasem, ale ani se na kněze nepodíval, protože nemohl odtrhnout pohled od Reidova milovaného obličeje.

Kněz souhlasně pokýval a obrátil svoji pozornost k mladšímu z páru. „Pane Spencere Reide, berete si pana Aarona Hotchnera dobrovolně a z lásky?"

Byla to přesně ta samá otázka, jakou mu tento kněz už jednou položil, před několika měsíci, ale tentokrát se toho Reid nebál, tentokrát se mu netřásly ruce, protože tentokrát to bylo správně. Tentokrát to bylo tak, jak to mělo být, bylo to přesně to, co chtěli. Tentokrát to bylo opravdové.

„Ano," řekl pevně a zadíval se Hotchovi do očí. Usmál se, když v nich viděl všechnu tu něhu, a stiskl jeho ruku ve své dlani.

Ano, bral si ho. Dobrovolně. A z lásky.


End file.
